Red Blade's Adventures
by Tomas Lutwig
Summary: How did I get here? Is this a weird dream? Well I've had those before. Rated Teen for language.
1. Chapter One: Long Night

**Author's notations: **

**My little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All rights Reserved.**

* * *

I woke up, yet again, and looked at the clock, it read eleven forty five, I let out a frustrated sigh and sat up rubbing my eyes. A small part of me was kind of happy that I could stay up all night now, but the rest was a bit aggravated at the fact that I ended up falling asleep at like six o'clock again.

I opened my laptop and punched in the password. My internet browser popped up showing me the conversation I had been having with my friend Alex. I was about to reload the page to see what he wrote, but that message popped up asking me if I wanted to since it would re-send the same message. I stopped and slapped the palm of my hand onto my face before clicking out and back to the in-box.

I clicked on the same message, again and waited the few seconds for it to load. I looked over to the door of my room and noted the lack of light from underneath the door. When I looked back at my computer screen I saw the latest message my friend had put.

It read;

_Alright goodnight. _

And it had been posted almost three hours ago. I sighed and exited out of the browser, thinking that I was lucky to have at least one good friend that I could trust. I pulled up the media player on my computer and looked down the list until I found the song I was looking for. 'Veteran of the Physic Wars' by the Blue Oyster Cult. I started the song and silently did my little jig to it, bobbing my head and the whole bit.

I felt that feeling in my lower body that told me to use the bathroom, so I paused the music and almost out of compulsion grabbed that sharpened stick that I had by my bed and the small electric lantern. My mind started to freak out on me as I walked, not so calmly to the door in my room. I held the stick at the ready as I turned the handle with my other hand, having the slightest bit of trouble because of the lantern.

Very slowly, almost expecting something to pop out at me, I opened the door and looked out. I got onto a saber stance as I walked the few steps to the restroom, pointing the sharpened tip into the darkness of the living room. I backed into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet letting out the breath I had held in my chest. I reached over and closed the door as I saw something out of the corner of my eye in the darkness of the living room down the hall.

'come on, the slenderman doesn't even exist' I thought to myself, as I started to see things in my mind like I always did. Everything from the old videos of him I had seen on youtube, to a few new ones that had popped into my head of him standing right outside the bathroom waiting for me to open the door.

I sighed as I finished, and got up pulling the shorts I had forgotten to take off when I had gone to sleep, and flushing the toilet. I looked at myself in the mirror and waved at the reflection. "hey how's it going" I said, watching the slightly darker reflection mimic my movements. A small smile on my face for reassurance I washed my hands, before grabbing my two pieces of 'equipment' and slowly turning the handle on the door.

I don't know what I saw, but it made the fabled slenderman look pale in comparison. It looked like a mix of the grudge girl, someone who had just been beaten severely, and some of those old pictures of the Zalgofied Pinkie Pie.

I froze in place staring down the hall at what I thought I had seen. Scared crapless I kind of felt like I needed to use the bathroom again, but at the same time, I was to scared to go back into the room, thinking that my reflection would look the same.

So slowly it felt like I almost wasn't moving, I inched my way towards my open door. I don't know what had happened, but I was holding the tip of the sick towards the direction of the corner you had to go around to get to my room from the living room with the lamp close to my chest. I closed the door after I had gotten inside my room and looked over at my bed with my laptop next to it on the small table. I started to walk over to my bed, heart beating rapidly, I put the point of my makeshift sword over my shoulder and looked over into the corner of the room, expecting her to be standing there.

When I found that I was alone, I walked over to my bed and sat down in front of the computer, and hoped to God that a bit of Diablo two would help get that damned image out of my head. I thought back to what my mom had said about drawing my fears and then burning them, but as my mind came back to that girl's face, a shiver went down my spine and I started to feel cold.

As I loaded up my character on the computer game, I thought about the stories I had been writing and chuckled to myself about if I should make Lar'zak change like my barbarian, properly dubbed Discord, had.

* * *

After what felt like ten or twenty minutes of gaming, I had completely forgotten about that girl, preferring to focus on not dying on nightmare difficulty. I reached over to my water glass and was about to take a drink before I noticed it was empty.

'like always' I thought blankly, putting the purple glass back in it's place. Instead I remembered the gallon of juice I had mixed together in a washed out milk jug. I paused my game and pushed the two buttons that allowed me to stop my music without exiting out of the game, my music playing Pinkie Pie's 'Smile' song. I looked over at the clock and saw that it had almost been an hour since I had gotten up to use the restroom. I grabbed the lamp and my stick and proceeded out much like before to get my drink from the freezer in the garage, or as my mom put it ' the laundry room'.

I walked through the house a bit more briskly than before, hoping that my parents wouldn't wake up and yell at me. I pushed past the curtain that lead from the living room to the garage. I stepped down the small ledge padded barefoot to the freezer, opening it and getting my drink. Taking a small swig, I thought it was a good idea to put sugar in it this time, seeing as it hadn't frozen completely. I re-closed the freezer door and walked under the curtain again.

I had to force myself to not look out the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard, though my mind pictured it with that creepy girl standing there looking in at me, eyeless sockets staring holes into me. I increased the speed and rushed into the bathroom to relive myself again.

After finishing and doing the whole tedious routine of washing my hands and talking to my reflection, I walked back into my room and looked back over my shoulder before getting back to my little gaming night.

* * *

I had killed the Countess, and collected the runes that she had dropped, silently wondering to myself what the frack she had been doing outside her room. I went back to town and chuckled at the sight of the town healer with what looked like millions of gold around her from me selling stuff without really needing the gold, seeing as I had a full wallet and couldn't hold anymore. I went to Charsi and got my equipment repaired and sold the useless things that I didn't need before saving the game and quitting.

I thought silently at what I should do next, the only thing popping into my head was checking my little Private message box on Fanfiction. Net . I find that one of my other friends had sent something to me, but as I read it, I feel my face contort.

'Why the hell do I need to know?' I think as I type almost the same thing back, replying to his rather 'interesting' post. A shiver runs down my spine as I think about what was posted, rather uncouth images popping in my head about ponies almost to the point where I hit my head against the wall to get them out.

But a slight crash outside my room makes my eyes flash over to the door and the images look almost like they burn up like one of the older reels of cartoons as the girl comes back with a vengeance.

'Sunofa-' I start thinking as I reach for my stick. I could swear to anyone, including God, that I heard what sounded like a muffled, pain filled 'meow' from the other side of the door.

Thinking something happened I walk rather quickly towards my door and peak out with the tip of my stick pointing where I thought would be a person's throat. I sigh as I feel my cat push past my leg and hear the jingle of his bell.

"Smokes, you need to quit doing that" I say down to my gray and white cat who was just looking up at me like he was expecting a hug or something.

I picked him up and started to pet him without even thinking about closing the door. I walk back over to my bed and sit down in front of my computer with my cat in my lap, purring his little head off.

I start to remember that I needed to finish my latest chapter, but as I started to try to get into the right state of mind for the story, I realized that I couldn't write tonight. I sighed and hoped the few 'fans' I still had could wait a few more days.

I felt a bit like an ass as I pulled up youtube and started to watch a few of PewDiePie's videos. Laughing quietly at the jumps and freakouts he had. Almost dying laughing into my pillow to keep from waking everyone when he got such a bad scare that he jumped out a window with a chair saying, and I quote, 'F*** this sh**'.

I looked over at my cat, who had decided that I was to warm to by lying on and moved across my bed and laid down on top of my sheets.

I jumped as I heard a slightly louder crash from outside my room. I looked at the door and saw what looked like a pair of blood red eyes looking at me.

I froze in place and grabbed my teddy bear, who let out a slight jingle getting the attention of my cat. The eyes just stayed there, and I looked right next to them to find that there wasn't a body behind the, which made me almost soil myself.

I slowly grabbed my stick and got up off my bed. The 'eyes' stayed where they were, not moving, blinking, or anything.

I stabbed where one of them would be, the tip of my stick passing right through it. I figured that my mind must be messing with me and so I closed the door and walked back to my bed.

Smokey was just looking at me like I was insane, I can't say I would disagree anymore. I decided to start watching a bit of ponies to help me calm down, seeing as they always did before when I got a really bad freak out.

A misspelling on one of the words decided to send me to one of the things I had seen before being stupid; The Luna game.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest as I saw one of the Zalgofied Pinkie Pies. I felt like I was going to throw up as I backtracked to the previous page and tried again, this time pulling up the episode I was on since I had restarted the series, number twenty three, The Cutie Mark Chronicles.

I laughed along with the show, and after the episode had finished I started to feel my eyes get a bit droopy. I looked over at the clock which read around five, so I put my head down and closed my eyes for a little bit. Silently wishing that I could go to such a magical land, where all of the residents were nice, and you always had people that cared about you around.

I chuckled at the implications and remembered the picture I had drawn for my friend as I ,ever so slowly, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I awoke from a rather bad nightmare. I rolled over on my back and rubbed my face, but found something was off. My hand wasn't usually this cold, or hard. I looked at my hand for a second and chuckled. There, where my had should have been, was a turquoise hoof.

'Well won't be the first time I had a dream like this' I thought as I tried to get up. Only to fall right back down on my face with my butt sticking up in the air. "But that's a first" I grunted as I got my face out of the dirt.

**Ending Notations: A****lmost everything in this story, besides the whole indecent with the eyes is true. Well that and I'm not currently located in a TV show, or a Pony, but then again that would be pretty cool. No before anyone asks, I don't need any psychiatric help, I just see stuff in the dark from an overenthusiastic imagination. Most likely due to playing really violent games as a little kid. **


	2. Chapter Two: The Running Scare

**Author's Notations: To ye who hath made reviews ( Lespy, The Monkey Ninja) I thank thee. The few who still follow my stories beside these two individuals, I thank you as well, even if you do not right reviews. **

**I am willing to take any criticism you can dish out about my story, as long as you're not just telling me that I suck and keep taking ideas from others, you can send me a Private message about that. **

**Let us get back on with it then, cause my head hurts and I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. **

**My Little Pony© is creation of Hasbro. All rights reserved.**

* * *

I sat down on my backside, a little short on breath. I had spent the last hour running laps in the small clearing I was in trying to get used to these new legs I was on.

'Well never was much of an athletic freak, but hey being a horse- er- unicorn has it's props' I thought looking around. 'Well, if this is a dream, then something should happen soon seeing as how I would probably wake up... Oh yea, my memory sucks so I won't remember this in the morning'. I chuckled to myself at my own expense.

I laid down and let the lids of my eyes close while listening to the sounds of the nature around me. I started to think about what had been going on.

'Hmm, well even if it's a dream, I wonder what I should call myself' I thought, lying on the floor. I rolled over onto my back and put my hooves up behind my head. 'heh, could use Brice like I had in that one story, what was it called again? Deus something? Ah whatever. I'll look at it when I get up later'

I cracked open one of my eyes and looked through at the bright blue sky. A smile played across my face as I wondered what clouds felt like.

'Oh yea! I was thinking up a name' my voice yelled in my head, snapping me out of my feathery wanderings. 'Hmm, well since it's just a dream I could stay with my original name' I thought getting up and sitting back on my flank.

'Well, some ponies were named after their cutie marks, even if by the story they technically don't have one at birth' I thought looking back at my flank revealing nothing. "Yea, you're loads of help" I said, at the blank sheet of fur covering my hip.

I sighed and looked around me seeing if I could find anything, which there was nothing but trees.

'Alright, I'm bored. Lets go see if I can find Twilight or one of the others' I thought getting up. I started to walk out of the clearing, but a few voices stopped me.

I felt my ears prick in the direction the voices were coming from and I ran back behind one of the trees. A few ponies, and a gryphon, stepped out of the trees. One being a light red Unicorn mare, with a olive mane, and a small telescope as a cutie mark. Another being a blue stallion, bigger than Big Mac, with a black mane and a magnifying glass as a cutie mark. And the gryphon just looked weird from what I've seen of them from the show. His head was a light brown with a red speckles around his neck area, the rest of his body was the same red color, excluding his tail which was pitch black.

I shook my head violently at the appearance of the new ponies. Orange mane flapping and hitting me in the face. I strained myself to see if I could listen in.

"...around here is where I saw it fall. Spyglass, you start looking around as see if you can find anything, Glired and I will see if we can find any other pony that saw it" The mare said.

The large stallion nodded and started to search around on the ground for something as his two companions left.

I had this odd feeling like I should leave very quickly. 'Well, they're almost never right, but I don't care' I thought as I inched away as silently as possible. A bright light in the sky caught my attention though. As I looked up an image passed through my mind.

A young child, completely white skin, no eyes, and a gaping mouth, like it was about to eat something.

I felt myself freeze in place as what looked like a meteorite fell from the sky and crashed not four or five strides away from the blue pony. The blue stallion looked at it oddly, but I didn't see anything beyond that because I turned around and started running.

'Screw this crap, I'm out of here' I thought as I ran. I felt as if whatever it was was breathing down my neck. Without thinking, I just kept running, tree after tree passing by me.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been running, but I tripped and fell over something and ended up getting my horn embedded into the trunk of a tree in front of me. I felt my legs give a slight spasm before my mind caught up with what had just happened and I started to try and yank my head out of the tree.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I heard behind me, in a sweet, soothing voice. I felt a pull on my tail as whoever it was tried to help me out of the tree. After a minute of me and this female behind me pulling on my horn, finally it broke free from the trunk and we both flew back. The mare I saw land on a patch of flowers. I on the other hand-er hoof-, with my AWESOME luck, flew right back into another tree making my head spin. I swear I heard calliope music playing somewhere.

A I collected my senses the mare was continuously asking me if I was alright. I looked up at her when I could see strait again, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for getting me out of that tree" I said.

The mare stepped back so I could get up, and as I did I got a better look at her.

Her mane and tail was almost that 'dirty' blonde color, with a braid in it , and her coat color was a light green color. She had a dark blue bow woven into her mane, and a pair of wooden glasses on covering her greyish green eyes. Her cutie mark was what looked to be a bonsai tree planted in earth. I saw a slight blush play across her face as she looked me over.

'Hm, weird' I thought to myself as I felt a longing to hug the pony in front of me. A scream echoed through the forest, breaking her smile as it was replaced with a worried look. My mind on the other hand started to go through every horrifying vision I had seen through my life until the one where I saw that girl last night, then I saw what looked like her face right in front of mine with a twisted smile played across it.

My mind came back as the mare in front of me nuged me with her hoof. "Hey, are you alright? I think we should check and see if whoever that was is alright" she said.

I looked back at her wide eyed and shook my head. "No..." I whispered, "You're not going back there, and neither am I" I said lifting her up on my back and sprinting off in the opposite direction. I don't know what drove me to grab her, but something just told me to, as if both our lives depended on it.

I felt her kicking on top of me, and heard her telling me to put her down, but it was like it passed through my ears as if nothing did, just like the wind. I wounded around trees, bushes and other obstacles trying my hardest to keep the mare on my back from falling off.

I heard her gasp, and then her scream as if something had just reached out and bit her. I didn't turn around, for I knew what was behind us. I could see the exit of the forest coming up closer and closer. As we neared it I felt the mare on my back bury her head into my mane and I could feel her shivering in terror, then a cold feeling hit my back hoof as I felt it leave the ground to take another step.

I tripped over something, the mare on my back flew off and landed in the light just a few feet beyond the trees. I landed not too far from her, my back hooves still in the shade.

I looked up and felt the coolness of the shade on my hooves and pulled them to my stomach the best I could whilst pulling myself forward with my front hooves.

I will hate myself for it for the rest of my life, but I looked back into the forest, and as I did, I started into those sockets once again. The undead looking mare looked at me through completely black balls where the eye should be. A new coat of blood adorned her pure white coat, some even dripping off while her long hair was pushed back from her running after us revealing the rest of her face. A pitch black smile, as if she had just found her favorite toy after losing it.

As quickly as she had come, she faded back into the darkness of the forest leaving only a few spots where the blood had dripped off of her coat. I heard a sob behind me and looked back to see the green mare hiding her face in her hooves shivering horribly.

I got up on my wobbly legs, still shaky from all the running I had done along with that horrible scare, and stumbled over to her. As I laid down next to her, she wrapped her hooves around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my hooves around her as well, and looked back into the darkness, as if expecting her to come back, shivering at the concept.

* * *

We sat there for a good while until the mare calmed down enough that she pulled away. "Wh-what was that thing?" she questioned.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but she's been following me for..." I shivered "A while now, she didn't hurt anyone before, but now..." I said looking down at the ground. 'This makes no sense, even for a dream...' I thought hoping that I would wake up soon.

"Oh wow..." the mare said, obviously disturbed by what I had said. "I..." she started before stopping and just looking at the ground as well. "I'm sorry. I'm not too good with helping out"

I chuckled lightheartedly "nether am I" I said quietly before sighing. "You should probably get back home, that one" I said motioning with a hoof towards the forest. "Will most likely be following me like she always has been" I chuckled again "Hiding right in my shadow" I added solemnly.

The mare nodded, but then looked at me oddly, "Do you not have a place to stay?" she asked.

Almost knowing the answer when I shook my head, I added, "I don't, but I cannot stay with you. If I am correct, then well, you'll end up like..." I shivered at the implications "that stallion did back where I woke up"

The mare looked like she was about to puke as she remembered the ungodly thing that had followed us in the forest. "Well, I um..." she started but trailed off. I cocked my head and looked at her. "I don't have a home to stay in either. I had been recently evicted from my house in Hoofington"

My eyes widened, "Wait, if we're around Hoofington, then where would Canterlot be located?" I asked, a bit of worry in my voice.

The mare looked at me oddly, "Well we're actually closer to the edge of the known world. It's a few weeks walk on hoof to Canterlot" she said.

I felt my hopes drop as a pit in my stomach opened up. I sighed "in which direction?" I questioned.

The mare pointed towards the horizon away from the forest "Well It would be located due northwest from here... but um, I don't think you'd mind if I joined you on your way?" she asked letting her hoof drag across the ground as it fell back into place.

I mentally face palmed cursing myself silently. 'if you don't let her come she could be killed if the whatever it is isn't following you' I thought, 'But then if the thing IS following me, then she'd be killed anyway' I countered my own thought. I let out a frustrated sigh, and saw the mare's head lower sightly, but still she looked at me over the rim of her glasses. 'BLOODY HELL! Damn that cute face to hell!' I thought.

"Alright, you can come, but if you awake and I'm... incapacitated, I don't care what happens I want you to go to the princesses and tell them that there's something evil running rampant killing ponies through the land" I said in the most serious tone I could.

The mare's head immediately rose and she nodded. I turned around and started to trot to where she had indicated.

"Oh! I'm Grassy Blossom, what's your name?" the mare said trotting happily beside me.

I let out another sigh as I racked my mind for something that made some sense to ponies. "Crescent Shield" I said finally thinking of something.


	3. Chapter Three: A Normal Day in The Land

**Author's Notations: **

**Despite popular belief, I do read the reviews, so please my precious readers, send some in. I find it rather uplifting when people send them in. **

**My Little Pony© is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I laid down on the field as my drooping eyes stung. I looked over at my, in my opinion rather unfortunate, traveling companion. She twitched slightly in the firelight, and a frown crossed my face.

'maybe I sholdn't of let her come. It'll only get complicated, especially if this is going to be anything like the fanfictions I've read' I thought. 'Being in one, I can understand why he hates where something like this happens'

I rolled over and looked up at the moon, still hearing those screams. I had been lying there for a good while tossing and turning, trying to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw either that pony's face staring at me through those strands of hair, or her ripping some other pony's organs out.

It was not a pretty sight to say the least.

I wondered if everything was actually like the TV show had put it, or if it was more like human life where ponies went along their daily lives ignoring the poor and sick unless they had Kindness like Fluttershy, or Generosity like Rarity.

I silently lifted another prayer to God before I sat up and looked out to see if she was still there. The... whatever she was, had been circling around our little camp for a good while now, watching me and Blossom.

The disturbing smile had left her face and been replaced by a look of sever boredom. As she paced around us, I had come to see that she looked a lot less grotesque as I had originally imagined, most likely due to her being transformed into a pony. Though the dried blood caked all over her kind of ruined the effect, made it look like she had cut herself a lot.

I chuckled to myself making the mare stop and look at me coldly. I in turn just looked right back at her, that is until her eyeless sockets sent such a bad shiver down my spine that my whole body gave an involuntary twitch.

I wished I had my laptop, or at least my MP3 player. Those two things made it a lot easier to get through the night when my insomnia kept me awake, or the fear of whatever the hell she was standing over me ready to do whatever it is she did.

I started to think to myself about that as I threw another log onto the fire.

'I'm not scared of death, so why do things like her freak me out so bad? If it was the fear of losing my family' I thought chuckling, 'Well I already lost them, and I doubt I'm getting back home. Though if this place is more like home than I know then I might just have to hurt a lot of people, or in this case ponies'

I shook my head violently. 'No, I need to stop thinking like that, I'll end up nothing more than that pain in the butt from before' I corrected myself.

After what felt like hours, and the mare circling our camp over one hundred times, I started to do what I guessed to be exercises for ponies. After a few failures, I guessed crunches were not for this body, and found that pushups didn't work the same way either, so I started to 'jog' in place.

A few older tunes started to constantly play in my head, things like 'The way it is' or 'Sweet home Alabama'. I sat there jogging for a few more hundred laps of the mare circling us, finally stopping after my legs felt like they were on fire.

As I collapsed closer to my traveling companion that I had really thought about, I felt the weariness take a hold of my mind. Without really thinking, I grabbed another log, threw it on the fire and then proceeded to curl up around Blossom falling asleep within moments with my makeshift teddy bear.

* * *

I awoke as the light from the morning sun hit my face, making me bury my face into something soft to see if I could keep it out of my eyes. As my plan didn't work very well, I just decided to just open my eyes and get over with going to do whatever I had to do.

As my eyes opened, I blinked as my eyes adjusted and found that I had buried my face in was in fact Blossom's mane. I pulled my head away and found that I had wrapped my hooves around her torso in my sleep. I pulled them off of her as gently as possible, trying not to wake her.

I got up and wondered why I did thinks like that when I was really tired. I looked around finding that the mare had left, and that the fire had still been going until recently, seeing as how I had put my hoof right in the middle of it when I had gotten up.

Luckily, for once, I hadn't been burned. I stomped out the rest of the embers and decided to go over the nearby hill to relieve myself.

After trying very hard not to get any on me, in which case for once I was pretty lucky, I walked back over the hill to find Blossom looking around rather frantically. As I got closer she noticed me and basically tackled me to the ground shivering.

"Don't do that!" she sobbed "I thought you left me too!"

I felt my eyes widening as her mind caught up with her and she got off me muttering an apology. I stayed lying there for a few seconds before getting up. Blossom was wiping tears out of her eyes with her back to me, so me being the sap I am walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

She was shocked by my gesture, but accepted it none the less. Turning around and sobbing into my shoulder again. And so we sat there, for what felt for me like hours, but was most likely only about five minutes, before she got a hold of herself.

"You alright?" I asked as she backed away from me wiping another tear from her eye. The thought ran through my mind of those stupid bullies from episode sixteen. 'of corse this place is like earth, this one here was most likely ditched by either someone she had feelings for, or all of her friends'.

The mare smiled "Yea, I'm alright. Sorry about that, I just..." she said cutting herself off and swallowing hard.

I put a hoof on her shoulder. "Hey it'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere, unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me" I said chuckling.

Blossom started to chuckle as well but stopped as I turned my head away and looked towards the horizon. "Well, we better get to it. Wanna get to The princesses before the end of this century" I said getting up.

I turned my head back towards the mare, but the look on her face was of one more of surprise before she looked away. "Y-yea" she mumbled.

I felt my heart sink. 'Oh please don't tell me...' I started to think, but cut myself off, 'nahh, can't be' I thought before helping the mare up and starting off.

* * *

The sun was around in the middle of the sky and we were passing through a very small town, about half the size of Ponyville.

"So um, not to be pushy, but do you have any idea what we're going to eat?" Blossom asked, as almost on cue, her stomach let out a rather throaty growl.

I let out a sigh, "That I do not Blossom, but well I don't doubt that we could find someone to work for bits from, then to buy some apples or something" I said, looking around for some pony to talk to about something like that.

The mare stopped. "Did you just call me Blossom?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

I turned towards her. "Uh, yea? Was I not supposed to? Sorry" I said, almost expecting for her to be against being called that.

A smile spread across her face, "No no, it's alright. Mind if I call you Shield then?" she said, sounding oddly close to a happy filly.

I grew a confused look on my face similar to her previous one. "Um, okay" I said before looking back to the task at hand. I could swear I heard a 'yes' behind me, but I guessed it just me hearing things again.

I started looking around again, finding nothing more than a few mares talking over at the corner of a shop. I sighed and turned back to my friend who seemed to be humming the tune to the show while moving gently to the beat in her head. I had to keep myself from starting to sing the lyrics or bursting out laughing.

"Well, um, I guess we could split up and look through the town if you want to" I suggested pulling her out of her little musical piece.

Her face blanked for a moment while she thought about what I had said, but after a second or two she responded, a little less cherry than before "Alright, but be careful, I don't trust the mares around here" she said motioning towards the group over by the shop who were now giggling.

"Phhst, I don't trust much of anyone, anywhere" I said smiling as I walked away giving my confused friend a little wave with my forehoof.

As I walked through the town I saw what looked to be a saddle pack besides one of the garbage cans. I looked down at it and saw that one of the straps on the bag seemed to of broken.

I shrugged, 'maybe I could find some string or someth... Oh yeaa, no fingers' I thought looking down at one of my hooves. Never the less, I threw the pack over my shoulder and managed to tighten it around my waist so that it wouldn't fall off.

As I was walking off, I saw what looked like a gold coin rolling past. Immediately 'A bit?' popped into my head and I ran after the gold coin.

Catching up with it in seconds, I placed a hoof in front of it and made it stop. I placed my hoof on top of it and tried to pull what I had seen one of the ponies do. Fortunately enough, in my story about Brice, I had gotten it pretty close. The coin lifted off the dirt road and was held at a slight angle on my hoof.

'Very cool' I thought looking at the gold coin. On one side there was a picture of the symbol on the Equestrian flag. On the other, there was a picture of both princesses with the date of the coin etched in small lettering of the date it was made below.

I looked back to see if I could find whoever it belonged to but didn't see anyone besides those giggling mares. So I shrugged and put it in my 'new' saddle pack.

'Hmm I wonder what you can buy with one bit' I thought walking off towards what looked to be an orange tree.


	4. Chapter Four: Oranges

**Author's Notations:**

**Sincerest apologies, but I will not be answering reviews on my stories. **

**If anyone has any questions, post in either reviews and I will send them a PM. Or ask me on my Tumblr. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All rights reserved.**

* * *

I walked up to the small tree, the smell of citrus wafted through the air and assailed my nostrils.

I let out a content sigh. 'Wonder if horses can even eat oranges' I thought as I looked up at the low hanging branches. "only one way to find out" I said quietly as I gave the trunk a light kick as I had seen AppleJack do so many times.

A few of the orange fruits fell from the branches, some of the rotten ones hitting me on the head. I shook the rotting juice out of my mane before starting to look for a few that didn't have holes in them from the birds, or other insects.

As I picked up another one, finding it to be untouched, I started the arduous process of trying to peel the orange with my teeth.

After a good five minutes of a disgusting taste in my mouth, I came through with a peeled orange. I decided against trying to rip apart the pieces, instead I just took a large bite out of the fruit and savored the flavor.

I had never been a large fan of oranges, though I had been known to eat a lot if I was in the mood, but this had to of been one of the best things I had ever eaten in my life.

I quickly finished off the fruit and started licking my hoof for the juice. 'Man! If Oranges here taste that awesome, I think I'll die if I eat an apple!' I thought as I started searching through the rest of the oranges that littered the floor.

I started to walk away from the tree, pack filled with the delicious orange fruits, and back to the middle of the town to see if I could find Blossom.

* * *

After arriving I found that I actually still had a bit of time left before we were supposed to meet each other here looking at the old clock that stood over what I guessed to be town hall.

I started to walk in small circles thinking about what I could do, not even noticing that the same small group of mares from earlier were still chatting away, this time looking in my direction.

A small magenta colored one, with a light pink mane and tail, started to walk over in my direction from their little group. "Hello there handsome" I heard behind me.

I looked around and then turned around and motioned towards myself with a hoof with a questioning look on my face.

The mare giggled, "Yes you silly, who else would I be talking to?" she said motioning with her hoof around the town showing that in fact we ,along with the other mares from whence she came, were the only ponies around.

"My apologies Ma'm, I'm just not used to being addressed as such" I said slightly bowing and making the mare giggle again. 'I hate having to talk to her kind...' I thought remembering all of those other annoying 'groupies' that had either teased me, made fun of me, or otherwise given me trouble. "Is there something you are in need of?" I said trying to keep my gentlemanly facade.

"Actually, my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner" she said turning to look at her friends.

I chuckled inwardly, "I apologies M'lady, I have a prior engagement" I said bowing my head in a fake apology. 'I've dealt with your kind enough that I don't exactly want to be around you any longer than I have to' I thought as the mare's smile faded into a hardened frown.

"Oh? Going out to dinner with that mare you had been talking to earlier?" she said almost spitting the words.

A frown came across my face as well. "Oh you're going to stop being all kind and giggly? Oh how joyful! I can ceace the charade as well" I said, voice filled with malice. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to wait for my friend here so you can go crawl back to your friends over there" I was nearly shouting in the mare's face by now as the anger grew in my chest and I had to keep myself from killing this one in front of me for all the offenses of the ones before her.

Shock was painted on her face before tears started to form at the rims of her eyes. 'can't take being yelled at, but they sure can act as though they're the head bitch in town' I thought.

The mare started around and began galloping towards her companions. I let the pent up air in my lungs go and sighed heavily. 'doing things like that always makes you feel good while doing it. Then you feel like crap after wards.' I thought as I walked over and sat down next to the large oak that was in the middle of the town square.

About ten minutes of sitting there doing nothing besides failing at twiddling my hooves, I got bored and decided to see if I was just as flexible as I used to be. I stood up and tried to twist my leg around, I succeeded but the look of it was a lot less weird than back when it looked as though I had broken my leg.

I sat back down and sighed before remembering the other weird trick I used to be able to do. I looked down at my legs and decided to not try it seeing as how drastically the difference was between horses and humans. My mind started to drift back to my family and the pet I had before I ended up getting sent here.

'Man, I miss my cat...' I thought, trying to remember what he looked like. I couldn't seem to though. It was as if my memories had started to degrade. I could remember his name, how he acted, even when I first got him, but not what he looked like.

'What?' I thought as I started to rack my mind for memories. My mother, brother, father, the dog, and both cats. It was as if someone had just taken an eraser and did away with them. A tear began to form in my eye as I slumped back.

'I'm not going home' I thought as my mind started to slip. 'I'm going to die here aren't I?' I thought looking up at the branches of the tree. A rather maniacal laugh escaped my mouth, before I shut it and proceeded to cover it with my hooves. 'Dang it, need to stop thinking about things like that'

"Heeey Shield!" I heard Blossom call happily from a few feet away.

I wasn't really paying much attention, I was more engrossed in more or less talking to myself. My friend rounded the tree after I didn't respond and found me sitting against the tree.

"You alright?" I heard her say, snapping me out of my torpor. I shook my head violently trying to clear my head before looking up at her.

I put on a smile, even if it wasn't as true as it seemed. "Yea I'm fine, just thinking" I said getting up. I noticed that she had obtained a saddle pack as well and this intrigued me. "where'd you get the pack?" I asked motioning towards it with a hoof.

Her worried look seemed to vanish and she looked back at the off green pack that rested on her shoulders. "A kind old stallion made it for me after I told him about what was going on" she said before turning back, undoing the strap and opening it, revealing an assortment of different food items. Everything from small loafs of bread, to small bags of flowers, even a few apples. "He even gave us some food!"

I felt my mouth drop. 'Dang! If she's not the luckiest mare I know, then she's not the only one I know!' I thought.

I had been feeling a bit of pride at the fact that I was able to salvage what I had gotten, but was now a bit embarrassed that all I had been able to do was get an old thrown out pack, and a couple of oranges. Not counting the little encounter with the other mares that is.

I was about to say what I had been able to pick up, but she beat me to it. "take it you ran into some luck of your own seeing as you have a pack now too?" she said with a bright smile.

I let out a sigh, "Yea I was able to find a few oranges and this pack" I said motioning towards the saddle on my back. "I found them to be quite good, so I thought we could take some" I said looking back to her.

The smile never wavered on her face. "That's great, well the old stallion I told you about also offered to let us have a place to stay, so I thou..." She started but I held up a hoof to stop her.

"No I think that would be unwise thinking about what is following us, or me in this case. That and I haven't exactly been in good spirits with some of the town folk." I said looking back at where the group of mares had been.

Blossom followed my eyes and her smile vanished. "I told you to stay away from them!" she said accusingly before sighing. "Fine, when are we heading out?"

I looked down at her a bit sadly. "as soon as possible unless you want to stay for something else. And one of them came up and asked me out for dinner if you're going to start accusing me" I said before turning away and starting to walk towards the edge of the town.

"What?" I heard her exclaim behind me. She came running up next to me, "you declined and so they got pissy with you?" she asked.

I nodded, "I tried to be as gentlemanly as possible but well" I sighed "I just hate talking to those kinds of ponies"

"Gentlemanly? You mean you tried to be a gentlecolt?" she corrected. I just nodded my head and kept walking.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was starting to get dangerously close to the mountains. I was running around frantically collecting firewood while Blossom was carefully trying to light the small bundle of sticks I had already collected with a large piece of flint that she had.

"always be ready for whatever situation you're in!" she had told me they learned in the fillyscouts or whatever it was called. I started to take it to heart as I finished getting firewood and brought it back to the small camp we made.

I dropped all the wood and spat out the piece I had been caring in my mouth. I pulled out an orange from my pack that I had left by the fire and started to cut the peel with a sharp rock I had found. After I had finished, Blossom was done lighting the fire, so I tossed the peeled orange to her.

The mare looked down at the peeled fruit oddly before looking back up at me. I had already started to peel one for myself, but watched her out of the corner of my eye.

She slowly took a bite out of the orange and her eyes widened. "Ohm Wuw!" She said through the orange before swallowing. "You were right! These are delicious!" before biting into it again spraying a bit of juice out.

I chuckled and smiled at her "glad ya like it" I said before starting to pay closer attention to what I was doing.

Through our little dinner we chatted and laughed for a good while until I started yawning heavily and said that I would turn in for the night.

I laid down a bit further away from the fire, still where the light reached, but closer to the cold. I like the cold, never knew why, but I do. I almost fell asleep immediately except for one thing hit me before I had drifted away.

'Hm, maybe being trapped her isn't all that bad. Too bad I won't see mom anymore' I thought as I curled up.


	5. Chapter five: Laughing at The Truth

**Author's Notations: Sorry for the short chapter. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I walked out the door of the small house my family lived in, turned around and waved at my mom who was inside the house sitting at her computer.

"I love you mom, have a nice day!" I said closing the door.

"Love you too!" her voice rang out from inside.

I sighed as I walked across the dead patch of earth that was our front lawn. Dirt kicking up from under my old shoes.

I put in my ear buds and started listening to my music, skipping through until I reached a song I liked. I heard the opening notes for a song and stopped unable to recognize it.

_It was an early morning yesterday I was up before the dawn..._

I let out a light laugh. "I love this song" I said a bit louder than expected, but ignored the odd looks I got from people crossing the street to the bus stop. Started to sing along with the song like I had so many times before.

I looked both ways and ran across the street, almost expecting the bus to of already arrived. As I turned the corner though, I found that no one was there, only the other bust stop had any residents.

"Bloody hell..." I mumbled, realizing that I would have to walk.

_I'm an early morning lover And I must be moving on..._

* * *

I sat up and looked around, shrugging off how the dream had felt. It was still night time and everything beyond the light that the fire made was dark. 'Damn I hate deja vu moments' I muttered as I rubbed my temples with a hoof.

I looked up from the ground and saw the mare, sitting just outside the firelight, staring at me intently. I felt a vein bulged in my head as I remembered what my friend had suggested to say when I saw her.

"Oh go die you ugly f..." I started right before she got up and smiled at me. There was blood dripping from her teeth and she spat out something. As it rolled towards me I realized what it was, but when it stopped, I felt shiver go down my spine, and my stomach felt as though I was about to be forced to taste that orange from earlier again. The mare's eye looked up at me, shining in the firelight.

"Well, did she taste any good? She wasn't that nice to talk to..." I said trying to hold down the vomit that was slowly tying to claw it's way up my esophagus.

I kept myself from looking up at the... thing in front of me, I just kicked the eye softly outside the vicinity of the camp only to hear the thing start eating it rather noisily. Unable to hold it down anymore, I rushed as close I would dare to the darkness outside the camp and let the contents of my stomach escape rather violently.

My loud loss of dinner had aroused my companion from her sleep. She let out a light groan as she got up. "You alright over there Shield?" I heard her say rather loudly over my vomiting.

With a disgusting taste in my mouth, I spat multiple times before nodding my head. Tears streaming uncontrollably out of my eyes.

Still a bit groggy from being woken up so early, Blossom didn't exactly know what was going on, but as the sound of the 'mare' outside our camp eating, her ears pricked and her eyes widened. "What the heck is going on?" I heard her say as a rustle sounded telling me she had started moving around.

I turned around to face her, only to see the mare behind her looking as though she was about to grab her.

I galloped as fast as I could across the small camp, grabbed Blossom, and shot towards the fire with the mare stopping right next to it.

My friend was giving me a really odd look. One that looked like she was wondering why I had grabbed her, but at the same time, didn't mind at all.

"Um, Okay?" she said looking at before following my eye to the in-pony creature that was sitting right outside the firelight laughing, or at least making the motions like she was. Blossoms mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

'Bloody wish I knew how to use magic...' I thought, thinking of how I would do so many different things to the thing outside the camp. I gritted my teeth together and looked away as the thing shot it's eyeless sockets my way. I saw that blossom was looking at her intently, so I got her attention making her look at me instead of the creature. "Trust me, nothing comes from looking at her other than her being imprinted on your mind" I said, not even noticing that the whole time I had been holding the mare.

We sat there looking at each other for a few seconds before she turned away blushing. "You can let go of me now" She said.

I chuckled inwardly, "Oh but then we'd get cold!" I said laughing, but letting her go. Blossom rolled her eyes and started going through her bag.

"Hmm, pardon me for asking, but what does your cutie mark mean?" I asked, feeling really stupid for having to ask.

"Mm?" she muttered looking back at her flank. "Well it means my special talent is growing plants" She said turning to look at me.

I chuckled lightly, 'she's got a green thumb' I thought, humoring myself. "That's pretty cool, least you can feed yourself or your family when you need to" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yea..." she said, obviously trying to find something else to talk about. "Well, what about you? Why don't you have a cutie mark?"

I gulped audibly, 'next time keep your trap shut' I thought before letting out a sigh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said scratching the back of my head with a hoof.

The mare turned around and looked at me oddly. "What's that supposed to mean? Did somepony take it or something?" she said chuckling.

I sighed again. "Well if I tell you, then you have to promise not to think I'm crazy" I said. Blossom nodded indicating for me to go on. "Well I'm not even from this world. I don't know how I was changed into this, pony, which oddly enough was one I created back at home, and then that thing" I said motioning with a hoof towards the creature sitting outside the light, making rather weird faces at me. "followed me" I finished, expecting to hear laughter any minute.

Almost as if I had jinxed it, Blossom burst out laughing. "That's the craziest thing I've heard yet!" she said.

I started to laugh with her, since I hadn't been expecting her to believe me in the first place, I just blew it off like I had been joking. "Yea, I know right? Ridiculous!" I said.

After a while the laughter started to fade and I bid my companion goodnight, trying to ignore the mare just outside the camp who had gotten a hold of one of the wild animals and was now eating it, rather sloppily spraying blood all over the place.

Silently the thought crossed my mind, wondering how she was able to even digest meat, but as I drifted off to dreamland I stopped caring.


	6. Chapter Six: Fast Forward

**Author's Notations: I thank ye for sending in reviews, the few that do, and to the few handful that read this, I thank ye as well for reading it. Though if I'm ever going to be an actual writer, I'll have to have more criticism.**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Lauren Faust rocks.**

* * *

I rolled over and groaned as the same routine set in.

Awake from the dawn's light in your face and get up to relieve yourself. Wake up your companion, Blossom. Eat a light breakfast of your quickly diminishing supply of food. Start walking.

I looked around and for no apparent reason, groaned louder making a few birds fly out of a nearby tree. Chuckling to myself, I got up and did the best to pop my back, only to make it sore. With a yawn, I walked behind the small bush that we had camped by, and had been using for a latrine.

After I had finished, I pulled a stupid move, that I did regularly, and put my hooves in the fire pulling them out fast enough that it would just make my hooves warm and burn off anything that wad hanging off them. Then I went over and gave my companion a lighthearted push.

She gave a groan and rolled over.

Me, being the dummy that I am, decided it would be funny to pull a bit of a joke on her. I got down on the ground next to her so that I was close enough that if I really wanted to I could bite her ear. Having done that on accident already, I decided against it. Instead, I whispered in her ear; "Hey Blossom, there's a snake next to you" stepping back for the reaction.

Blossom just looked up over around where she was, just as calm as you wouldn't guess, before looking back at me. "Shield, I've had four brothers, remember me telling you? I've been pranked so many times I just don't care anymore" She said slowly starting to get up. "And from these two weeks around you, I know better than to think you'd just let a snake sit there right next to me where it could bite me" she finished yawning bigger than I did.

I just sighed, 'Figures, my pranks never work. Probably why I never try' I thought going back over to my bag and starting to pack up things. 'Well that and Lynn didn't have much a sense of humor' I commented thinking of my brother, or what left I could anyway.

During the few weeks Grassy Blossom and I had been traveling, we hadn't ran into much trouble besides a few foolish bandits who had decided to try and attack at the night. When 'Spots', as I had decided to call the freaky demon mare, was around watching me from the darkness.

The only real reason either of us knew they were bandits was because when they had arrived, apparently Spots had decided she was hungry. Screams had echoed around us and one of the stallions had even fallen in the light just enough that we could see his face, before he got dragged away.

Having seen such a scenario for myself so many different times, I almost busted up laughing. Only stopping myself when I saw Blossom cowering in fear behind me away from the carnage.

After the screaming had ceased, we managed to get a little bit of sleep before the sun rose. When we had awoken, there were three skeletons right outside our camp and all of the bandit's equipment littered the floor.

The only good part I can think of about Spots, is she's the ultimate defense system, that and we get whatever the poor sap who had gotten too close had. Being bandits, they didn't have much. Three cloaks, a dagger, what appeared to be a sword,a bludgeon, a bag full of bits, and a small photo of a mare, which I tore up.

Besides that little, 'encounter', we hadn't run across anyone else. I had seen a few pegsi though, flying around collecting clouds for their towns when they needed a downpour, or at least that's what Blossom said they were doing.

Only being with her for a few weeks hadn't made me fall in love with her, but I had started trusting her more.

* * *

"Hey, so what're you planning on doing after you tell the princesses about, 'Spots'" Blossom said as we approached a river, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Well..." I started, trying to think of something to say. "There's always a chance that Spots is actually linked to me, and is only alive because I am" I said starting to go through the river. "So if the princesses can't do anything about her, then I'll present my theory to them and see where it goes from there. Could end up that I need to die for loa~ads of ponies to be safe"

I turned to look back at my companion who was looking at me as if I just told her that I was going to murder someone. "What? Too pessimistic? Too many things going through my head at once make me think of all solutions I can until I find one that seems... most logical I guess" I said, scratching my chin again. "Hell, there might even be a chance that I settle down with a nice mare and have a few foals!" I said laughing. 'my ass that's going to happen, I'm not much into bestiality'

This seemed to calm her down drastically and she crossed the river, struggling against the current. "You're an odd duck you know that?" she said looking at me oddly.

I shrugged, "Personally I thought I was a stallion, but whatever" I said offering a hoof to help her out of the river.

She took it and proceeded to pull me in and jump out onto shore. Having it happen more than once with the crazy people I had lived with, part of me almost expected it. Though I hadn't expected that rock, and with a flash of white, I was out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around taking in a breath. I was lying in a forest, not much besides trees around me though everything was disoriented, as if some little kid was playing with one of those DSI's. I found what looked to be Blossom lying not far from where I was, and started trying to walk towards her, only the more I walked towards her, the further she went away. I raised an eyebrow, and started trying to run towards her, but as soon as I lifted my hoof, the floor beneath me shattered.

As I began falling, the world around me started to change. Things started to look more like they did back when I wasn't in this world with ponies.

I looked at one of my hooves, but found in it's place a hand. I tried making a fist, but since I was unaccustomed to the muscles and nerves, I had trouble.

I looked down below me and found that there was nothing there, just empty blackness.

Slowly, I felt my eye start closing as what appeared to be faces flashed across my vision. Some kind looking, like something a lover would give you.

Others pure hatred, the will to kill emanating off them.

Before my eyes closed completely, I saw one that looked familiar. I don't know how I saw it in the darkness, but it was there. Spots looked at me with a wide grin, what looked to be tar coming out of her eyes and mouth.

* * *

I felt my body jolt as something cool was placed against my forehead, and my eyes burst open revealing a rather worried looking Blossom standing over me. Obviously shocked by my sudden action, she stumbled back into the tree we were under making an apple fall onto my face.

"Uhhhg!" I managed to groan rubbing my face, making my already throbbing head hurt more.

"Oh my gosh! You're alright!" I heard Blossom cry, you could tell by her face she had been crying recently.

'Probably thinking she had killed her friend and now would be put in jail' I though before the mare wrapped her hooves around me in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!" She gasped between sobs. I managed to pull a hoof out of her hug and patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine! A little worse for wear, but A-OK!" I said emphasizing on the last part.

She let me go and started to wipe tears out of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I was just so worried you wouldn't wake up, after you fell off that waterfall..." she trailed off hiccuping.

I felt my eyes go wide, 'Well that would explain the gigantic lump I have forming on the back of my head. Wonder if it'll be a goose egg' I thought chuckling inwardly. I grabbed the mare in another hug, "Hey, it's alright, the worst that could happen is it happens again" I said jokingly, "we just need to be a tiny bit more careful next time"

The mare nodded into my shoulder.

We sat there for a long while, wrapped in each other's hooves, complete silence around us besides the echo of a nearby waterfall and the bubbling of a stream.

I broke the silence by pulling away slightly so I could look her in the eyes, but she kept her head buried in my chest. "You alright now?" I asked in the kindest voice I could muster.

She pulled away and looked up at me, almost as if she was expecting something, "Y-yea, I'm alright now" she said pulling away.

We started to gather my things, that could be salvaged. The rest of the oranges that had been in my bag had either been impaled on the rocks at the bottom of the falls, which looked rather comical, or been bruised badly enough that they were useless.

I silently wondered how I hadn't been impaled with them, but decided to just let it go.

My new sword had gotten stuck in the ground due to the fact that there was no sheath for it. I pulled it out with my teeth and just let it hang there in my mouth for a moment. 'sword fighting's going to be a pain with this body...' I thought remembering all the different stances that my teacher had taught me, but still unable to remember anything about him in general. The only person's name I could remember besides my own, was my brother's name. Lynn.

I sighed through the hilt of the sword and continued to pick up the rest of my things that littered the floor.

* * *

A chilly breeze blew through the trees and I silently thanked myself for giving Blossom two of the robes to keep warm. I personally had the one I had found on almost all day not counting the time I had fallen into the river, it had gotten soaked and Blossom hung it up to dry. At the moment it was still damp, and for some reason the cool breezes pushing through the wet fabric making it colder felt good.

The sun was swiftly going down, but we were ignoring it and kept pressing on trying to get out of the woods.

After a few minutes, I started to become worried, as the forest seemed like it wouldn't end for a good while, so I broke into a gallop.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Blossom call after me after my sudden change of pace. Soon she caught up and it looked more like a race by now.

Our cloaks flapping in the breeze, the sudden intake and exhale of our breath, it was fun! I can't explain why, when looking at it in retrospect it was more like a race for our lives.

I looked at my friend beside me with a smile on my face, but she wore something more in focus with what she was doing.

Finally the edge of the forest came in sight as the sun started touching the tip of the mountains. Not having enough time to go searching for the right kind of wood and tinder, I just poured out what I had kept in my pack in case of emergencies and started running around collecting a little more to last through the night.

As I ran back to the camp, I saw that Blossom had managed to light the fire and set up the rest of the camp and the mare herself lying next to it looking exhausted. I managed to make it into the light just as the last rays of the sun fell behind the peaks.

I set the wood down and with a sigh, fell to the floor, already feeling like I was nodding off.

I was tired enough, that I didn't notice when something warm, soft, and that smelled good set down next to me. Instinctively I grabbed a hold of whatever it was and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven: The End Of One

**Author's Notations: **

**All I was  
**

**Meant to be  
**

**Could I  
**

**Suddenly  
**

**Just decide**

**Not a thought**

**Would survive**

**Could it be  
**

**My life's worth  
**

**Ended there **

**With my birth?**

**(Trans-Siberian Orchestra: What is Eternal?)**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness of the morning. I looked around, eyesight still hindered, only to find that I had awoken before dawn.

I tried to get up, only to find that one of my hooves was under something next to me, and completely numb.

I looked to see what it was, only to find my companion once again wrapped in my hooves. I let out a quiet sigh, trying not to wake the sleeping pony beside me, and ever so gently pulled my numb hoof out from under her.

'Well if she likes you, you sick bastard, then you know why...' I thought after getting up. 'and if she does, then she's going to hate you for leading her on. Whether it was purposeful or not'

The first few lights of the morning sun shown over the horizon making the landscape around me visible. As I walk around looking for somewhere to use the restroom, I started the morning routine that I had begun doing after I started drastically loosing my memory.

'Do you have a brother?' The question rang in my head for a moment as I racked my brain for an answer. 'Yes! Yes I do! And his name is... Well this sucks...' I thought after realizing that I couldn't remember his name anymore.

It had gotten to the point that besides that, all I could remember to ask myself was what my original name was, but oddly enough, I remembered almost everything I had learned about Equestria, or Equine species, or even the songs I used to listen to a lot back home.

'Gotta talk to Zecora when I get rid of Spots, see if she has a memory potion' I thought returning to camp, having finished my business. I let out a chuckle, "That is _if _I can get rid of her" I said.

After waking up Blossom, eating the last breakfast courtesy of the kind old stallion from whatever town we had gone through saving enough for dinner later, we decided that if we didn't see Canterlot by the end of the day, we would devote tomorrow to collecting food.

"I really hope that we can see the city" I muttered under my breath, causing Blossom to look at me oddly. "What was that?" she said. I replied with the all to quick "nothing" that immediately told them that you had said something.

But my companion just ignored it in favor of shrugging her shoulders and continuing on.

After walking what seemed to be four miles in silence, I decided to try and make some idle chit-chat.

"So, you've told me you have four brothers, if I remember correctly, do you have any sisters?" I said as the sun beat down on us. I silently thanked God for a fairly dark coat color seeing as how before I was so pale that I would've gotten third degree burns by now.

Blossom looked over at me, "No, I only have the four brothers, but I have a cousin who was like a sister" she said scratching her chin as she walked. "we lost touch with each other a while back right before I got kicked out of Hoofington. Now what was her name... Hmm something Shy"

I couldn't keep my mouth shut and I blurted out the first name that popped into my head "Fluttershy?" I immediately regretted doing that seeing as she gave me the weirdest look that I had ever been given and slowly nodded, her eyes drilling holes into mine.

"Yea, that's her, but how do you know her?" she asked accusingly.

Racking my brain for something, I just basically told her the truth if only leaving out some. "Well I heard about her and her other five friends that had defeated Nightmare Moon" I said, praying on the inside that this wouldn't be similar to one of the fanfictions where the guy got sent back before the Nightmare Moon incident.

The mare's eyes went wide, "Alright, I know my cousin, I don't think she'd be able to do that. Nightmare Moon is just an old mare's tale" she said still watching me "And, what friends? She's more of a loner, sticks to taking care of the animals"

I shrugged, 'Not even going on what your cousin can do that you don't know' I thought remembering 'Dragonshy'. "Well I'm just saying what I heard" I said, hoping that I didn't look as freaked out on the outside as I felt on the inside.

Apparently I didn't, because the mare imitated my shrug, adjusted her glasses, and just kept on walking.

More silence seemed to follow us, so I just kept walking trying to ignore it.

"So, where did you really come from?" Blossom's voice rang out right as the wind started to pick up.

I stopped dead in my tracks making my companion turn around and look at me. Racking my brain for an answer, I only came up with the one; "I can't remember" I said as a chuckle escaped my mouth. The chuckle quickly turned into booming laughter that rang over the plains and bounced off the nearing mountains. Just as quickly as they had turned into laughter, I started crying.

I felt my legs collapse under me as I mourned for the family I had left behind, the family that I would most likely never see again. The family I couldn't even remember.

I didn't see it, but Blossom's face turned to one of pity.

As I sobbed I felt a pair of hooves wrap around me, the words popped into my head 'Bucking deja-vu moments' but I accepted the hug.

"Thanks Blossom" I managed to say through the tears. The mare nuzzled my face trying to get my spirits back up.

* * *

Grassy Blossom and I had made it to the base of the mountain as the sun started to get low in the sky, so we decided to continue with our 'march' through the night by torchlight.

As we began our accent, I watched the sun go back behind the mountain, casting us into shadow. Luckily, Blossom had already started with her torch beforehand making a small light, enough to protect us until she got mine lit.

While she was bent over with her task, I was looking around trying to map out the safest rout from the little I could see. Oddly enough, I didn't see Spots up from where we were, but I paid it no heed. A tap on the shoulder made me turn around to find Blossom hoofing me my torch.

I took up the flaming piece of timber in my mouth, rather unhappy with the amount of warmth coming off of it and onto my face. I gave her an appreciative nod never the less and started up as soon as she had gotten her torch.

Following the rough sketch I had made in my head of the cliff, I went around a fallen tree that had been in my way. Only to see Blossom jump over it with a smart-alek look on her face.

And so most of our journey went going up, around boulders, trees, and even a large cave that I had been very curious of, before bats flew right into my face and out of the yawning exit to get away from the light of the torch.

I looked up into the sky as we neared the summit of the large mountain. The full moon shown down on us making the land around us at least a little easier to see. I noticed that a few stars were very slowly closing in on the moon, but I ignored it, thinking it was due to us moving that made it look like that.

I let my eyes fall back down to the ground in front of me, only to see Spots standing right in front of me with the creepiest face I have ever seen. I fell backwards, nearly hitting Blossom on the way down.

I had closed my eyes as a natural reaction out of fear and started trying to think, oddly enough, of all of the nice things that happened on My little Pony. Usually, this worked and I could go about what I was doing, but not this time.

With my eyes still glued shut, I tried getting up, but found that something was on top of me, pinning me to the floor. After the initial shock had started to fade, I cracked one of my eyes open, and the buzzing in my ears stopped.

I found that Spots was on top of me, just grinning ear to ear with the black liquid dripping down onto my fur harmlessly. Blossom was screaming her head off trying to make the, still bloodstained, mare get off me.

After a few minutes of lying like this, all four hooves pinned, I had gotten an idea.

Use my horn

I opened my eyes to see where the mare's face was to see if I could stab it in the eye or something, but instead I saw the dagger that we had gotten from the bandits imbed in her eye. Warm blood dripped down onto my face and the familiar taste of blood filled my mouth.

A soundless scream was shown, frozen on the mare's face as Blossom pulled the dagger out of it's impromptu sheath and replaced it in a different part of the mare's face, this time right above the 'bridge' of it's nose.

The injured being started thrashing around much like a wild animal would, throwing my companion off and making a large gash that cut into her other eye blinding the mare.

The newly blinded mare jumped off me and started snapping it's teeth at anything, and everything.

Finally freed, I bolted up and rushed towards my fallen comrade. Finding that she was unconscious, but otherwise uninjured, I picked up her fallen torch and stabbed the end of it into the ground making a makeshift light stand.

I turned back to my fears and drew the sword on my back to the best of my abilities, only to have it fall to the ground beside me. The sound of the clanking metal made the mare's ears prick towards me and she immediately stopped her thrashing 'looking' in my direction.

Without giving me time to pick up my weapon, the injured mare leaped at me trying to bite me. Following my instincts, I whirled around and bucked the creature in the face, knocking it away. I bent down and picked up my sword, whirling around to face the enemy again.

The mare wobbly got up after thrashing around wildly looking for the ground with her hooves, and got down into a position that looked much like a cornered dog, listening intently for sounds.

I picked up my hoof and stomped it down, gaining her attention, and waited for the pounce that I knew would come getting my weapon ready.

I saw from the corner of my eye as the mare pounced, I waited for a second before snapping my head over and throwing all of my weight behind it cutting into the demon spawn and throwing it away.

I watched as it thumped over near a large rock.

Making my legs jump from a bead stop, I galloped over to where she had landed, clenching to sword so hard in my teeth that my mouth again filled with that unique flavor that blood carries.

I stopped right in front of the injured mare, who was now trying to get up, and proceeded to bring the tip of the sword down into it's shoulder, pinning it to the ground.

Another scream echoed on it's face. I stood up above it with a cold smile clinging to my own face, 'Oh how I had waited for this time!' I thought, finding the perfect thing to do to the now defenseless evil pinned to the ground right in front of me.

I turned away from it and picked up the dagger that Blossom had been using. An odd flavor clung to the handle, but my mind refused to register it in favor of finishing off the demon that I had trapped.

I walked slowly back to the mare lying on the ground and a chuckle escaped from behind the blade I held in my mouth. 'it's time' the words rang out in my head.

I swiftly ran the dagger over her scalp, taking most of the hair and her ears with it. The mare squirmed in pain, and a shiver of joy ran down my spine, but I felt a slight pang of guilt.

_Don't torture the poor thing, just kill it. _

The words rang out in my head and I felt the dagger in my mouth slightly loosen. The feminine voice sounded so familiar and, the slight demand but at the same time a plea, comforted me.

I don't remember who's voice it was, but I felt as though I had heard it all of my life.

I looked down at the production of my fears and shook my head to clear it. I ran a hoof along the now bleeding back of it's neck trying to find the point in the skull where it lead up into the brain.

Mentally hitting myself for not thinking about the differences between equine and human anatomy, I found instead what I thought to be a vertebrae of the spine. I lowered my knife right below the lump of bone I felt, and as quickly and cleanly as possible severed the nerves that connected the brain to the rest of the body.

The mare's whole body gave an involuntary twitch and then became still. I pulled out my sword and sheathed it, all the while looking at the knife in the corpse of the once evil being. Silently I started to debating weather to leave it there, or retrieve it seeing as how it was Blossom's dagger.

After debating with myself for long enough, I just pulled out the dagger.

Thinking of no other way to clean the blade off, I wiped the edge of the killing weapon onto the fur of the corpse before walking back over and putting it back into the sheath of my still unconscious companion.

Without putting much thought to it, I pulled out the still burning torch, and proceeded to try and pick up my unconscious friend. I stumbled under the weight of her, even if she weighed very little, due to my fatigue, but fought back with all of my willpower not wanting to be within a mile of the corpse any longer.

Stumbling a bit, I continued up the less steepening cliff, hoping that soon I would reach the coolness of the peak.

* * *

**Ending Notations: Please forgive me for taking so long on this story, my summer has been a little busy and my mind, not too unlike it in the story, continues to slip up on many a different thing. Many thanks to those of you who still review my story, and I also offer my thanks to those of you who read it, and my other stories, as well.**

**Tomas Lutwig, The Red Blade**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Summit

**Author's Notations: Y'all are crazy. But then again, that's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it? **

**Review and Read! **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I stumbled my way up the rest of the mountain, trying to keep my balance and keep my friend from falling off my back.

The mare gave a very light stir and mumbled something incoherent . I ignored it and kept climbing the slopes, the back of my mind hoping that she would be alright, the front was more pressed on getting to Canterlot to be able to let her rest.

As I continued climbing I felt the mare shiver on my back as the air around us became colder. Breathing out puffs of smoke, I felt a tired smile form on my face as snow came into my field of vision.

I had always loved snow, the delicate beauty of it, yet at the same time, the cold feeling that I had grown to love.

I increased my pace to the best of my abilities and scooped up a bit in my hoof. Smiling all the while I bit into the small mound of while flakes that covered my hoof. The cold clawed it's way down my throat as I swallowed.

I looked around for a place to rest as the feeling of weariness hit me. I saw a dark cave over away from where I was.

Stumbling, and almost losing my companion multiple times, I walked over to the cave. The torch's flame had gone down drastically and now barely produced enough light to see by, but as I came into the cave, I found some old grass that had been piled up near the entrance.

Not thinking anything of it, I threw the torch on top of the dried clumps of grass. Quickly, I had a small fire going, so I placed my companion next to the still growing fire, but I realized that I wouldn't be able keep something like this going without something else to burn.

I looked through my pack and only found a few logs in the bottom. I threw them on top of the flames, and started to pace. 'should I leave her here and go out to find some more wood? Or just stay here with her, hoping that she'll wake up soon?' I thought.

I looked back at my companion who was again, starting to stir. Her legs gave light twitches and he head gave similar twitches.

I walked over to her and lightly pushed on her side. "Blossom" I said, trying to get her to wake up.

Her eyes gave odd twitches, as if she was trying to open them, but was unable to.

I pushed on her again, calling out her name in an attempt to wake her, but to no avail. I let out a sigh and just laid down next to her after she let out another shiver. I hesitantly wrapped a hoof around her and pulled her closer, remembering something about conserving heat by grouping together.

When I pulled her close, her odd twitchings stopped.

I started to feel my eyelids droop as I laid there, surrounded by the warmth of my companion and the fire burning behind her.

I let out a yawn, and attempted to keep my eyes open, but it was to no avail. Slowly, I drifted off into a bit of a fitful sleep.

* * *

I was standing in the middle of an open field when I opened my eyes. I looked around, but there wasn't much to see.

Nothing around me seemed alive, not even the grass as it crunched beneath my feet, sending sharp pricks of pain up my legs. The trees in the distance seemed devoid of life, save one.

A practically minuscule thing from my point of view, most of it's leaves had fallen off as well, as if it was soon to follow it's predecessors.

I looked around for some water, but only found what appeared to be a dried up riverbed.

Looking up into the sky, I also found that the sun had been blocked out by dark clouds.

As I looked back down at the tree, I found that more of it's leaves had fallen off, leaving only one.

A tremor erupted through the ground, which shook me to the ground. I looked around for the source of the earthquake, but found nothing but the all too dead forest around me.

I looked back to the last living one and found that the tremor had shaken it's leaf off. Before my very eyes, it grew dark, the branches started to deform and make razor sharp ends.

I looked around me to find all of the trees around it had done the same.

I felt a pair of eyes staring into my back. Ever so slowly, I turned around to face whatever it was behind me, to find a very much dead young woman looking at me.

I felt my face contort, unable to recognize who this young woman was, it was rather obvious that she recognized me though.

_Oh how now, unable to remember my face now that you've found someone new to hang out with? _The woman said, her voice cracking horribly.

I still know not why, but I felt a slight ting of animosity towards her.

_Well even if you don't remember me, I remember my dictionary. _She said pushing what was left of her hair over as if she was trying to seem attractive.

I felt my stomach drop and the urge to vomit rise. I tried to open my mouth to say something to her, but again, my voice was nowhere to be found.

Instead I turned on my heel and tried to walk away from her, only to find someone else behind me.

There, leaning against a tree, was the human version of Spots. Blood still coated her body, both eyes torn out, and the place where I had pinned her shoulder to the ground stained her once white nightgown.

Unable to move at the sight of her, I just stood there frozen.

_Are you scared to see one of your other old friends? The one I gave birth too? Oh no no no! That will not do! _I heard the dead girl say right next to my head.

I was shoved in front of the human Spots and at the noise she lifted her head. A bittersweet smile formed on her face as I almost jumped away from her.

Both of the two females started to approach me as I got up. The dead one leading Spots by her hand.

I felt fear grab a hold of my heart as I turned away from the two and started running. The echos of the dead girl's laughter came from deeper within the forest.

After what felt like hours or running, with the trees reaching out and tearing into my bare skin, I came to a cliff.

I looked down below and found what looked to be the ocean with many different sharp and jagged rocks looking back up at me.

I turned back to look into the forest and saw that the dead girl and Spots had been following the trail I had left of blood and ribbons of skin in the trees.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as an icy breeze blew from down the cliff.

I turned an looked back down there before just making my mind up.

I leaped off the edge of the cliff into a makeshift swan dive.

I blinked once from the rushing air that blew past my face stinging my eyes. When I reopened them, I found that I was quickly approaching the ground.

The dead girl's laughter echoed from the top of the cliff and reached my ears right before I hit the ground.

* * *

I awoke with a horrid jolt. My heart beating heavily, and my stomach lurching into my throat.

I looked around with fear still biting into my heart. I found my friend, Blossom, still wrapped in my hooves, looking as content as could be.

I let out a sigh as I got up. The fire behind my friend was still going, though smaller than before.

I looked out the yawning opening of the cave and found that the snow was still coming down, though heavier than before.

My mind started to return to what of the dream I could remember. 'who was that girl? Did she actually exist or was she another fabrication as Spots was?' I thought.

'Well, I guess if Zecora can help with my memories, then the sooner I can find out' I thought looking back to my sleeping companion.

I walked back over to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Blossom, it's time to wake up" I called to her quietly.

The mare let out a groan and rolled over, "Five more minutes" she muttered.

I let out a chuckle, grabbed both of our practically empty saddlebags in my mouth, and proceeded to pick up the mare on my back again.

Almost immediately after I my head under her and started lifting her up onto my back, she started to freak. "Whoa! Hey, what're you doing?" She yelled, making the cave echo.

I spat the saddlebags back out of my mouth, so that I could speak again. "Well, you're obviously tired enough from having Spots knock you out last night, so I decided I might as well carry you the rest of the way to Canterlot" I said in the most blank voice I could muster.

I could feel her body stiffen on my back at the mention of Spots. "Wh-what happened last night anyway?" she said stuttering.

"Oh, well lets just say, you won't have to worry about her anymore" I said chuckling as I got the mare onto my back comfortably. "Seems she's back in her original role, a figment of my imagination" I said before picking the saddlebags back up, showing that I wanted to end the conversation.

After a few hours of my walking down the other side of the mountain, I looked back at Blossom to find that she had in fact fallen back to sleep.

I let out a sigh, seeing as how I had become increasingly tired and had hoped that she would be ready to get off my back by now. I looked up into the sky and found that Celestia's sun had crossed the point where I guessed it was past about eight AM.

With a sigh I continued to the town that had come into sight hours ago, but had been growing steadily larger.


	9. Chapter nine: Stumbling About

**Author's Notations:**

**Read & Review**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

The guards gave me increasingly odd looks as I entered the capital. I just ignored them as I always had, sometimes flashing them rather disturbing looks myself.

Blossom had long since woken up on our decent from the summit of the mountain, but had decided that she would stay where she was, riding on my back.

My sword bounced on my hind legs as I walked, making me wonder slightly, 'Why the devil haven't one of the guards stopped me from carrying this? I thought this was a peaceful nation, or do the sisters allow the possession of weapons as long as you don't use them?'

Through my wanderings in my head, I felt an odd tugging on the back of my cloak, along with Blossom saying in a rather sweet voice, "Yes, what do you need?"

I turned my head around to see a small, rather ragged looking, colt. Immediately I felt a twang of pity for the young one.

He answered my companion in a rather scared sounding voice, "Umm... I'm sorry to bother you, but um... I was wondering if you happen to have any spare bits"

I felt a rock hit the bottom of my stomach, 'Uhg, never any money when I need it' I thought.

A slight rustle came from my back as Blossom did something, I tried to turn my head more to see what the mare was doing, but I couldn't see much, and from my point of view, it looked much like she was doing something rather wrong with my back end.

Not wasting a second, I slammed my head into the cobblestone ground making a dull **thump. **I lifted my stinging head from the ground thinking 'bad thoughts, BAD bad thoughts!'

I felt the eyes of the two looking at the back of my hood, but I ignored it much like I had with the guards.

"Well anyway, here" I heard Blossom say along with a thanks from the colt and his hooves galloping away.

I turned back to the mare to find her replacing my pack on back. "What'd you give him?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave him our bit, what else would I give him?" She said chucking, "My dagger?" She pulled out the knife with her teeth with a questioning look on her face, but still a smile gracing what little of her mouth you could see.

I let out a dry laugh, turning back around, "Coming from someone who tried playing with knives as a kid, as nice as it sounds, trust me it's not" I said chuckling.

I felt a hoof hit me upside the head knocking it forward. I just let out a sigh and shook my head not really caring about the hit, as it hadn't hurt. Being around girls most of my life, I just took it as one of her ways of showing she cared.

"Wait" I said stopping mid trot down the street, "What are we even doing here?" I asked, knowing where I wanted to go, and wondering why we hadn't started off for the small town yet instead of walking around this place with all of it's snooty nobles who were continuously giving me and my companion dirty looks, as if their scowls would make us leave faster.

The mare on my back just chuckled, "Well I don't know, you haven't told me much on that part" she said shifting around on my back to get comfortable. "From what you said our 'unwanted follower' has been dealt with, so I've no clue why you haven't headed off somewhere else"

I let out a tired sigh, and was very tempted to just fall onto the ground and go to sleep.

Being up basically all night usually makes me all dopey and loony, but having been worried about Blossom going down the mountain, I kind of had just focused on the task at hand; getting to the town and making sure Blossom was alright.

Seeing as how she was going about everything perfectly fine, I guessed that Blossom was in working order. That and we had gotten to the town, so I hadn't really planned much beyond this.

"Hmmm, wonder if we could get an audience with the princesses. Always wanted to meet Princess Luna" I thought out loud, chuckling.

"Oh yea right!" The mare said, proceeding to try and shoot down my thought. "Like the Princesses would have any time to talk to a pair of commoners like us"

I just rolled my eyes, thinking that I knew Celestia better than that. "well, we'll never know if we don't go find out" I said, mentally smacking myself. 'sounded a lot better in my head'

I felt the mare getting off of my back, or trying, so I lowered my back end to make it easier for her. "Well, if you're going to be running up to the castle with the foalish belief that the princesses will see you for nothing more than a chat, I'll be finding a place for us to sleep" Blossom said before storming off.

I just shrugged off her cold demeanor and started walking up the streets towards the castle that towered over the rest of the town.

* * *

I stood in front of the castle, looking between the three guards.

One, a unicorn gray unicorn guard and obviously the other's commanding officer, just stood there looking at me as if I just slapped him. The other two, both white pegasus ponies, looked just as shocked at my statement.

"You want to go and see the princesses?" The gray unicorn guard questioned with raised eyebrows, as if doing so was something so impossible.

I rolled my eyes, though he wouldn't be able to see it under my cloak, and retorted "Eenope! I just came to meet all of the wonderful guards that they have!" I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster.

The guard's eyes hardened at that, "Oh? You smart ass, how'd you like to see just how well we protect the princesses?" he said as guards stood back at attention, their eyes still glued to me.

I let out a sigh, 'is it because I'm a smartalic, really? Or do you just take your job too seriously?' I though and was very tempted to say. "I have no doubt about your ability to guard the princesses, though Nightmare Moon kicked your guard's butts, and then of corse we can't forget the changelings, now can we?" I questioned with a wide smile on my face.

At the near mention of the changelings, every one of the guards faces shot strait at me. The gray one looked a bit pale, and the while ones looked even paler than their coat.

"What do you know about the changelings?" The unicorn questioned, trying very hard to keep his strict and calm tone. He wasn't doing very well.

I raised an eyebrow. "Has your Captain not had his wedding yet?" I questioned. Only to receive odd looks from the three.

"That information is strictly on a need to know basis!" the commander said, starting to get into my face. "Where did you hear it from?"

I let out a chuckle, 'Oh thank you Lauren Faust, you and the rest of the My little pony team. I hope you're having fun making the third season' I thought. Looking back at the guard, I just pushed him just enough so that he wasn't in my face anymore before mumbling something about personal space. "Well sir-"

"That's Lieutenant to you" He said flatly.

I let out a sigh, "Lieutenant" I continued, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I had learned of your Captain's, Shining Armor's, wedding" I said with a smirk. "All I can say, is get ready for his sister, Twilight Sparkle, to start acting a bit weird around Princess" I paused racking my brain for her full name. "Pardon if I get it wrong, I've only heard it a few times, Mi Amore Cadenza" I finished.

Both of the pegasus guard's mouths were hanging open, and their commander was just as shocked, if only able to conceal it better. "You... you're going to be needing to come with us" the Lieutenant said as the other two guards flanked me.

Finding no reason to resist, unless they went after my sword, I just shrugged and nodded "okie dokie lokie!" I said quoting one rather eccentric pink pony.

* * *

I followed the guard through most of the castle only to find myself in front of the two most powerful ponies, or to be technical pegasus unicorns, or alicorns, in the land.

The three guards stooped into a low bow, while I just inclined my head and removed my hood trying to seem respectful.

"We found this pony outside the gates. He seems to have a rather extensive knowledge of what is going to be happening next week between your niece and the captain. He also mentioned the Changelings being involved in it" The Lieutenant said.

When we had walked in, the room had a rather nice atmosphere ,calm serene, but as soon as the guard spoke about the love needing shape-shifters, the atmosphere quickly became rather cold.

"Yes very well, leave us" Celestia spoke, her voice colder than my memories.

"But Princ-" The Lieutenant started, but the ruler cut him off.

"I need to speak with this young stallion alone" she said, obviously tried on patience already. Without another word, all three guards vacated the room along with the two standing on either side of the door.

I let out a relived sigh as they left, looking back at the door. I quickly turned to look back at the two rulers, the sun, and the moon, in all of their majestic glory.

'Hm, I can understand why the bronies back home idolize these two' I managed to think before the eldest spoke.

"You have come here to warn us of the changelings, have you not?" she said in a commanding voice. "Speak your warnings now"

Before I could stop myself and think, I found myself talking. "Well actually, I came here to meet you two, but your guards stopped me at the gate" I said with a stupid grin on my face. I let out a sigh when nether princesses' look softened "Well you see" I said starting to pace back and forth "Queen Chrysalis, the changeling queen, will pose as your niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and start stealing the love that her soon to be husband has for her. You, unknowing of the switch, will of called your student, a miss Twilight Sparkle, and her friends which so happen to be the Elements of Harmony, to help with the wedding. Young Twilight will recognize there's something wrong with your niece, and her past foalsitter, and will try to take action against her, saying that she is an imposter, after nopony believes her, Queen Chrysalis will sent her down into the caves below this castle so that she doesn't bother her anymore. There, Twilight finds your real niece and they get back up here stop the fake wedding from happening only to find out that Shining Armor's shield that he had put up due to a threat to the castle had been weakened from the hoard of changelings that had started to attack it" I stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Then, Queen Chrysalis, not knowing that the love that Twilight's brother holds for your niece is so powerful, manages to defeat you, which to be honest rather pissed me off, only to have the Elements of Harmony try to go and get the elements of harmony to defeat the queen. One battle later, they get captured. Well, your niece having the power of love, manages to break the Changeling's hold on Twilight's brother. With their combined love power they proceed to send a wave of power out and expel all of the changelings from Canterlot and back from whence they came" I finished and turned back to look at the two.

Both of the princesses were wearing shocked expressions, bad enough that I thought that they had frozen like that.

Luna, the first to recover, looked increasingly angry at my story. "Are you implying that my sister would be defeated by such scum as Chrysalis? The nerve of-" She started, but was cut off by her sister.

"Are you saying that you have seen the future?" Celestia asked, calm as could be, but her face was filled with concern.

I nodded my head, "more or less your majesty" I chuckled soon after though making them look at me funny. "Though if I be wrong on this one" I started before taking out my sword and putting it on the ground in front of me. "I openly accept any form of punishment, other than imprisonment, if it comes to that just take me to the gallows, or the guillotine or whatever form of execution you have here" I said.

Again both of the princesses were shocked "You're saying that if you're wrong, then you're ready to die?" Luna said, again first to recover.

I shook my head, and chuckled, "No, it would be a lie to say that I am ready, but death I do no fear. Even if I'm always wrong on everything else, I promise you that the Changelings will try to invade for the love that this place has" I said.

"Do not throw your life away on a suspicion" Celestia said, "If you say that you'll accept execution, then won't your friends miss you?" She said, almost spitting the word 'execution', but pulling through with a concerned look.

I chuckled again, "Your majesty, my friends are in a different world than this one, to them I'm no better than dead. The one pony I have managed to get along with, well, she would be heartbroken but she'd pull through" I said. "She definitely did with Spots" I mumbled.

"What?" Luna said almost jumping out of her throne at me.

I let out a sigh, "I speak of a personal demon, one that ran rampant across your lands, and for that I must apologies" I said declining my head. "But I have ended the rampage so she is back within my head. After the wedding, if I'm still alive, I will tell you" I said, nudging the sword on the ground with my nose.

I grabbed the sword with my teeth and slipped it back into it's sheath and let out a sigh. "Your majesties, my humble apologies to ask you this, but may I stay here for the night with my traveling companion? We were planning on heading out to Ponyville tomorrow, or at least I was, so I was just wondering if maybe..." I stopped.

Both princesses were looking at me, question written all over their faces. "Well, I must say you won't be able to make your trip tomorrow, just in case you try and flee, but you may stay here in the castle" Celestia finally said after a moment of silence.

I felt a bit of relief, "Many, many thanks your majesties" I said before turning around, "I must go and see if I cannot find my companion now" I said trying to walk for the door.

A wave of weariness from not getting enough sleep hit me and I started to stumble. "Ah crap" I managed to say before slipping and falling right onto my face.

"Are you alright?" I heard the lunar princess say behind me.

With my face still planted against the floor, I managed to say "I'm tired Princess"


	10. Chapter ten: Jailbirds

**Author's Notations: My humble apologies for this... rather shitty chapter if you pardon my language. I had to redo it a few times and cut out parts a lot. OH and an announcement, next few weeks, I won't be posting anything. I will be in a different state seeing my great grandmother for the last time before she passes away. **

**Read & Review**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I awoke with cold sweat drenching me, my reoccurring dream waking me again. I looked around the dark room I had been in for almost a week now, and shivered as the shadows started to contort.

Disturbing things that had haunted me from my childhood started to rear their ugly faces, some, things I will still never be able to speak of.

I closed my eyes and rolled over on the couch I was sleeping on, only to find such images scratched into my eyelids as well.

My eyes shot open to reveal the back cushion of the couch. I let out a sigh and laid there, my thoughts starting to wander as they usually did when I was under siege by my own mind, when I had to stay cowering in my bed.

My mind drifted to what had happened the past week, my telling the princesses of the changeling attack, Grassy Blossom's rather laughable reaction to meeting them in person, having to stay in the same room as the mare for this whole time. I mentally chuckled, 'Wonder what the mane six will be like' I thought.

I slightly wondered why I hadn't been able to see Shining Armor the whole time I was here, but I ignored it seeing as how he was probably busy, being the captain of the royal guard and all.

Starting to feel rather uncomfortable, my mind immediately thought of rolling over, but as I sent the signal down to the rest of my body, it was as if something had cut off the nerves working in that part of my body. I inwardly sighed and proceeded to put the small pillow I had over my head and cover it with the blanket I had been given, slightly remembering a disembodied voice telling me that's how someone used to sleep.

I flipped over and started to find it increasingly difficult to breathe, but after adjusting the pillow I started breathing normally again.

After multiple flips and adjustments to myself more comfortable, I finally decided that I didn't need the pillow on my head anymore.

With my eyes closed, I removed the pillow slowly, not wanting to open my eyes due to what might be there.

My mind started to create what the room looked like, only with deranges touches here and there. Some, made sense with what I had been dealing with for so long. Others, well, disturbing and odd to say the least.

After a few moments of me trying to just fall asleep, ignoring to the best of my abilities what was burned into my brain, but after a long enough time it started to get to me.

My eyes shot open, thinking to disprove that there was nothing besides me and my companion in the room. My mind had been over exaggerating about the demons here, but as my gaze drifted from the abstract shadow cast upon the floor and up to the hole filled body that made it.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly found my words stuck in my throat as I looked at the being's face. The green eyes burrowing holes into me. A cruel smile crossed the beings face as I recognized it.

I let out a sigh ' I hate being right...' I thought as the changeling's jagged horn started to glow a deep shade of green.

* * *

I felt a sharp pain in my head as I awoke, and found lying on the ground inside a rather large cave.

A laugh echoed from somewhere, loud enough that I had to cover my ears with my hooves trying to block out the noise.

When the booming echo stopped, and I could see strait from the pain in my head, I looked around to find I was in the same caves that Twilight had been sent to.

I sat in near darkness, the only thing giving any light being a few off glowing crystals in the distance.

I didn't know what to expect. Chrysalis popping up on the sides of the crystals and start trying to harass me, or her just lighting me ablaze and laughing as I burned to death.

'Well, could be worse' I thought as I got up and walked over to the glowing crystals, 'I could be somewhere that I couldn't get out at all. When Twilight gets here hopefully I'll be able to get her to help me out of here when she and Cadance teleport to the exit'

I popped down on my flank beside the group of light blue glowing crystals and my stomach gave an quiet growl. I let out a chuckle that echoed through the caves making my head hurt more.

'Well, if I'm in prison, then when's the warden going to be down here with my food?' I thought looking around, only to find a shadowy reflection of myself on nearby crystals.

I let out a sigh, and laid back down on the gritty sand-like floor of the cave. 'lets just hope that Twilight, will be down here soon, or I run into Cadance' I thought yawning quietly. 'gets quiet boring being by yourself all the time'

I let my eyes shut, the glow of the crystals slowly lulling me to slumber.

* * *

A few hours later I awoke from the same reoccurring nightmare, giving a jolt as my body connected with the bottom of the cliff.

I looked around the cavern for some kind of change. Without finding one I put my head back down on my hooves where it had been and sighed.

Just then, a ring of green fire appeared on the floor about a foot away from me.

Wondering if it was Twilight, I slowly got up and dusted myself off to welcome the new arrival. As the fire began fading the form of the alicorn princess became visible.

I looked over the princess for a moment only to see that she had been captured much like I had, just after waking. I opened my mouth to say something, but the booming echo of the changeling queen's laughter cut me off, the feeling of nails being driven into the back of my skull followed as the sound bounced around us.

"Oh now I have two prisoners in my cute little cell!" a cold voice said. I managed to open my eyes for a few seconds to see Cadance talking, or yelling at, Queen Chrysalis who had assumed her disguise as the princess of love.

"You'll never get away with this, you... You freak!" the princess' voice rang out giving me again the feeling of nails in my skull.

I let out a pained sigh, and was tempted to yell at the two to shut up, but I knew it would only make the migraine worse, so I laid back down on the ground and covered my ears from the noise.

After heated words from both sides, the image of Chrysalis left the stone in front of the princess only to leave another cruel laugh.

Cadance's vision fell to the floor as I managed to get up.

'I really hate it when I'm right' I thought as I walked shakily over to the princess. "Are you alright?" I almost whispered trying to keep from upsetting the mare any more, or hurting my head.

The mare turned and looked at me as if she was about to cry. I racked my brain for something to say, but couldn't really find much of anything that would help, even though I already knew the outcome of this.

I let out a sigh, and just smiled, "Don't worry, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, everything will work out and you'll be with your loved one soon enough."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Enter Elements

**Author's Notations: Managed to make one more chapter! Read and review ponies! Please? **

**My Little Pony is a Creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

After a rather tedious introduction, branching off of the few things that Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna had said of me, my migraine slowly started to vanish.

Hours passed without much of anything going on besides a rather frantic princess of love trying to dig her way out of the cavern we had been trapped in. I sat in waiting for the time that I knew would come, the princess shooting me rather angered looks from time to time.

Lost in thought, hoping that it would be before my imagination go the better of me, or before I fell asleep, that the rather powerful element of harmony came for our unintentional rescue.

"You lazy mule!" The princess yelled at me from the other side of the cavern, knocking me out of my thoughts and making me look at her. "You make a princess do all the digging to get us out of here while you just sit and daydream by your nice little crystals!"

I let out a sigh and got up, "Pardon this lazy ass' thought on the matter, but did you think to locate the exit of this rather extensive maze of crystal covered caverns before starting to dig?" I said. "You may end up killing yourself in a rockslide, and then what hope would Equestria have for defense against the changeling queen and her army seeing as how you're the catalyst to release your fiancee from the spell he is under"

The princess just looked at me for a moment. "And for your information, if I was day dreaming, I would not be having a very good time, seeing as how I see things in the darkness that in right outside what light we have" I added knocking a hoof against the crystals.

Cadance's eyes went wide as she looked at me, "What?" she said before dying echos of someone yelling in a different part of the cavern echoed through to us, quickly followed by a laugh that both of us could recognize.

Realizing that I was losing a bit of time at this point, I looked around the dimly lit cavern frantically.

Spotting what looked to be the other side of the gem that Twilight was about to destroy. I galloped over to Cadance as fast as my hooves would carry me and grabbed her.

"What in Celestia's name are you doing you lunatic?" the princess said, struggling to get away from me, but I held firm.

"I'm keeping the results at least fairly in my favor!" I said, dragging the struggling princess over to the appointed place, in front of the blast zone before running away.

"What the-" She started before being cut off by the gem in front of her exploding, revealing a rather angered looking purple unicorn.

'And so the story goes on' I though chuckling from where I stood, watching as Twilight tackled her old foal sitter.

"No! Wait! Please don't hurt me!" Cadance said covering her face with her hooves. "Twilight! It's me! Please you have to believe me! The Cadance who brought you down here is an imposter!" She pleaded with the unicorn on top of her.

"Likely Story!" Twilight said giving the alicorn under her a dirty look.

I looked between the two and chuckled lightly again, knowing what the way of making the unicorn remember was. I just shook my head and walked as quietly as I could out of the hole that Twilight had made in the wall, as not to interrupt the touching reunion. Looking around the ceiling, I found nothing more that the cracked broken crystals that Twilight had destroyed.

I turned back to see the two ponies still hugging, and let out a frustrated sigh. "If you two are done with your reunion, I believe we should start searching for the exit" I said turning back towards the dark passages that lead away from the two ponies.

I could feel their glare cutting into my back but I shrugged it off. "If you have time to sit there and glare at me, then get up and help me search for an exit! If I have to live in this world, I would rather not be under the rule of Chrysalis!" I said.

I saw the two shoot past me both grinning as if they had been told the best joke in the world. 'Shit, maybe I should've been less of an ass' I thought as I started after them.

After a while of running, I started to hear Cadance start singing in front of me while the two searched. 'and the most hilarious part is her doppelganger up there is wasting time doing the same thing' I thought chuckling.

I watched as the two found an old mine cart and Cadance started pushing on it. I just shook my head silently as she broke down with tears streaming from her eyes as she continued singing. Twilight levitated all of the boulders blocking it away and lifted the princess into the cart.

I walked up behind Twilight as she started to push and nudged her, getting her attention, and motioned for her to get into the cart. I started to push on it and felt it give. I watched as the two rolled down the line and a smile pulled across my face as Twilight looked back at me, I waved right before the pair disappeared and started to walk down the boards that sat between the two pieces of metal for support.

I could still hear the echo of the princess' singing as I went down, but another sound entered my ears that made my heart drop. I heard a board snap as I stepped onto it.

As the weightlessness of falling started, it stopped as I fell through another board beneath me, and another, and another. I finally managed to gather my thoughts enough to spread out my hooves and caught the metal railings. It felt as though I had popped the joints out of socket when I first got up, but I ignored the pain and just shook out my legs.

I looked in front of me to find the princess and Twilight flying across the gorge from the end of the rails. I chucked to myself as they landed as how unrealistic it looked, as both of them just fell right to the ground without any stumble that would seem realistic.

I looked down to see what looked to be a bottomless pit surrounded by jagged crystals that had been growing there for a long time.

'Well shit...' I thought before looking back up to Twilight and Cadance who were looking around for an exit besides the obviously blocked one.

"Oh we're never going to save him" I heard the princess' voice echo from across the gorge.

Twilight looked back at the princess, "We will! We just have to find..." She trailed off as she saw me pointing up. She followed my the direction right up to what looked to be an exit. "There!" she said. Her horn glowed and around her and the princess a sphere or purplish pink light formed for a split second before a flash of light and they were gone.

A smile crossed my face as I thought that my job was finished, but I realized the predicament I was in as I realized that they weren't coming back for me. I let out a chuckle, "So much for friends" I said quietly.

I was about to start climbing back up the rails to where I had begun, but I felt that feeling of weightlessness again only this time, it appeared I was floating in the air. "What in th-"I started before I felt my stomach lurch before the rest of my body. I closed my eyes tight and hoped that whatever happening would be over soon.

"Are you alright?" I heard Twilight's voice right next to me.

I opened my eyes, and found myself standing in front of the two mares. I let out a laugh that made both of them back away "and never was I happier to be wrong" I said after my fit of laughter. "But we're not out of the woods yet" I said pointing forward.

The two mares turned around to find the three bridesmaids that Cadance had before Chrysalis took over her role, all three of them spouting glowing green eyes.

Despair rolled across Twilight's face, but Cadance looked as though she had thought of something. Quickly she grabbed what looked to be her bridal bouquet and shook it in front of their faces, immediately grabbing the mare's attention.

The only thought that really entered my mind was, 'where the hell did she get that?'. Twilight and I watched as the princess threw her bouquet deeper into the cave, prompting the maids to jump after it all shouting, "I want it".

Twilight and the princess turned and smiled to each other in victory, but I looked down where the other three mares had jumped. 'Hm, wonder if they're alright. I doubt their fans would be very happy if they found out that their favorite ponies had all been impaled on the sharp ends of crystals'

I looked back to see Twilight and Cadance running up to the light and out of the caverns. As fast as my hooves would carry me, I ran after the pair.

* * *

After what felt like hours of continuous running, we made it to the wedding hall, which I guessed to be the throne room on normal occasions.

"Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-" Princess Celestia started, trying to finish the wedding, but was interrupted by a rather annoyed sounding Twilight. "Stop!" the unicorn shouted from the entrance.

I saw her friends face show their displeasure at the interruption along with the crowd who started mumbling, which poked a needle in my heart. 'what use is a friend without trust and acknowledgment of their problems?' I thought, 'I thought you mares learned that when Twilight was having her episode about being late!' I kept my thoughts to myself though, feeling my chest heave with my breath as I tried to get oxygen after all of the runningj.

"Uhg! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Chrysalis said making Princess Celestia look at her funny. Her eyes widened at her mistake, and she started to fake sob "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day," Princess Cadance said from behind me, making me step aside. "It's Mine!"

I started to tune out the yelling competition between the two Cadances and started to look for the fake me in the crowd if there was one.

I saw a hooded figure standing over to the edge of the crowd looking especially surprised. Grassy Blossom was standing next to him with a look that was almost identical to Shining Armor's.

'Damn it!' I mentally cursed, 'They've taken her too! Well let's hope that the love she holds isn't as strong as Shining Armor's is for Cadance'

I snuck up behind the hooded figure as quietly as possible getting ready to attack, but something caught my eye. The very end of a sheath hung from the bottom of his cloak. A smile graced my lips as I found a better course of action than my earlier one.

As Chrysalis shed her disguise, and kept everyponie's eyes glued to her, I grabbed the sheath with my teeth and yanked as hard as possible, hoping that the foolish changeling didn't think enough to tie down the sword correctly. For once, I was in luck because a click was audible as I yanked back on the blade and the whole sheath came with me.

The changeling disguised as me turned around just as I was unsheathing the sword. A laugh echoed through my mind as I thought 'second kill'.

I brought the blade in a quick horizontal arch into the surprised changeling's neck, severing it and throwing the head into full view of the crowd. As blood spurted out of the severed neck, the form of the corpse slowly turned back to that of a changeling. I laughed as the nobles around me started to freak and run away from the fountain of blood, and as I found that I was standing alone with a still hypnotized Blossom and the corpse of a changeling bleeding at me hooves.

I looked over to see a rather shocked group of ponies, found that the changeling queen was looking at me, and she seemed enraged. I took the sheath off the floor put my sword back into it and put on the belt-like thing that it attached to.

"You... you will pay for that!" I heard the queen say.

I just looked back at her with a bored look in my eyes, "Uhuh, I think you should just stick with the script Chrysalis, I mean come now, Lauren Faust wrote it, she's one of the best cartoonist of this generation!" I said.

The rest of the ponies continued to look confused while Chrysalis started to become even more angered. "I will burn you to cinders!" she screamed pointing her glowing horn at me.

As quickly as I could, I pushed Blossom away from me and jumped closer to a nearby window as the green fireball exploded on the ground where I had been standing. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, I saw another ball of fire flying in my direction.

Time seemed to slow down at this point, I looked over towards the window I was standing next to. I looked out of it towards the ground and shrugged. I jumped at it bringing a hoof down through it as I went making a large enough hole in it that I could get through without shredding myself.

I quickly saw the ground coming and felt the pit in my stomach open larger, 'Game over eh?' I thought as the ground looked as though it was coming to meet me on my decent.

I shut my eyes and waited for the impact that I knew would most likely break all the bones in my neck and most of the other ones in my body.

**Ending Notations: Herp Derp, trololololololol, and all that. I hope that you all have a nice few weeks without me.**

**Sincerely, **

**Tomas Lutwig, The Red Blade**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Stayin' Alive

**Author's Notations: My apologies for the late chapter, but I just got home yesterday. Also apologies seeing as how this is definitely not my best chapter.**

**My Little Pony is a Creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

As I felt the ground impact, I noticed something very odd. It hurt, but not as much as I thought it would.

Then it hit me.

'Wait a second! Why am I not dead?' I thought pulling my horn out of the ground. I felt around on the different parts of my body, stunned at the fact that I hadn't been hurt.

I felt a warm liquid start filling my mouth along with the stinging sensation that came along with a cut in that area. 'Almost unhurt' I corrected sucking on the cut for a moment before spitting out a wad of blood.

I looked up at what was left of the window I had been next to, small curdles of smoke billowed up into the sky. Following the smoke, I saw that the changelings had almost broken through the barrier that Shining Armor had erected.

I silently wondered how annoyed he would be when he found out that I had been right all along, though I had been unable to do much of anything. I chuckled remembering how Luna shows up at the end 'Hello everypony, did I miss anything?'

I looked back towards the barrier and noticed that the cracks had become drastically larger.

I picked up my sword that seemed to of fallen out of it's sheath on impact and inspected the blade. Finding no problems I picked up the weapon in my mouth and started to gallop to where I knew I would be needed.

'Never run with swords' I though, chuckling through the handle of the blade. 'Never run with swords in your mouth!'

I saw Twilight and her friends leave the castle right in front of me, followed by a rather unhappy Rarity. I was about to start after them, but then I remembered, 'The changelings turn into them, I can't tell the difference' I thought stopping in my tracks. I looked back at the fleeing forms of the girls, but shook my head, 'can't risk it' I thought turning and going back for the opening to the castle.

But as soon as I took that first step, I felt a rumble through the ground as the barrier crumbled and I looked up as the changelings started to pour in.

Most of the hoard, as if on command, had already started to go after the girls. The small part that didn't started distracting the guards and taking them out.

I saw a flash of green and a bit of a splat as a lone changeling landed near me the looked up at me and hissed.

Not really caring at this point, I just stomped on the changeling's face and while it was dazed proceeded to sheath my blade in it's head. I took my sword from the new corpse and looked around for more of them, only to find that the others had already started to attack the dazed and confused royal guard.

'Hmm, maybe it was like that one person said, the royal guards do suck' I thought as I stood there looking at the horde. I debated with myself for a while whether to help them or not. As I was about to turn around and hide out till the 'fireworks' started, a large flash of dark blue light caught my eye.

Princess Luna, the one who was thought to be on 'DGAF island', was helping defend the castle alongside the guards.

I chuckled to myself 'Well, a reason has shown itself to help the guards, so lets get too it' I thought, running off into the battle.

The changelings were using their normal tactic, confusion, to gain hand over the guards. Some of them even having the guts to change into the princess herself, only to be immediately shot by her magic and forcibly changed back into their normal form.

I ran in swinging my head in a fashion that I found rather appropriate for the circumstances as this was a battlefield, I used a technique made for warfare. After chopping up a few of the imposter guards, and one unfortunate chap who had gotten in the way, I found myself very disorientated.

'Crap! What were you supposed to do after that!' I thought as my vision started to clear. Only to reveal a gray unicorn guard charging strait at me.

I was able to move out of the way enough that my face didn't have a permanent hole in it, but I wasn't fast enough to get all the way out of the guard's path for I received a nice gouge on my left leg.

A stinging sensation similar to that of a paper cut issued up from my side making me think he had only grazed me. I turned around to face my adversary, but he had vanished in the crowd.

I felt an impact, this time on my right side, this time launching me into the air. As the feeling of weightlessness came over my brain, my thoughts immediately went blank.

When I felt the impact of the earth again, I looked up to see a rather furious Princess Luna. I saw her rear up to try and cave in my skull. Mind still catching up with what had happened, I just had time to look up at her and think, 'Damn it all' before the hoofed impacted.

I felt two rather large hoof prints on my face as the hooves retracted, only to see her back hooves come down and slam into my face as her forehooves stomped onto my hip.

My mind, now realizing what was going on, was wondering how in the world I was still alive, or at the very least still conscious.

I jolted trying to remove the princess, who was now shooting bolts of magic at other enemies while standing on top of her kill. The sudden movement made the lunar princess lose her balance and fall onto her side with an undignified yelp.

As I got up from what I thought to be where my corpse would be, I saw that three undisguised changelings were looking at the princess as if she was a three corse dinner.

My mind immediately shot to my weapon, which was lying not too far away from where I had landed before I had become the royal rug. I dashed at the weapon and grabbed it in my mouth. I tried to turn back around to go and save the princess, but found that my tail had been grabbed by one of the other undisguised changelings.

I saw a guard about to tackle the creature and quickly cut off the extra hair that the changeling had been hanging onto watching as the guard knocked it onto it's side.

I looked back towards the situation at had with the princess about to be attacked, only to find that more of the guards had saved her. The lunar princess was looking at me as if I was a ghost and started to say something right before yet another enemy charged me.

This changeling had unfortunately been in it's normal form when it decided to tackle me, putting it's jagged horn into my side. The pinprick feeling that had accompanied it along with the sudden feeling of being thrown made me jerk my head to the side.

The rather unlucky changeling received a sword through the temple for it's troubles.

I felt the unstoppable urge to cough as I pulled the changeling out of my side with my sword. As the corpse fell away I myself fell into a coughing fit of hacking up blood.

When I had calmed down enough to think, the only thought that had entered my mind was; 'A punctured lung. That's definitely going to kill me if I don't get help, if nothing else does' I thought.

I did my best to yank out my weapon before another coughing fit started and stumble off the battlefield without being injured again. Unfortunately as I was stumbling away from the carnage something, a rock, maybe a helmet, I don't know what, flew through the air and hit me in the back of the head.

My vision started to go red as anger built up in my chest over everything from just being sent to this god forsaken place, to not even being able to remember anything.

I felt another coughing fit coming of, but for some off reason I completely ignored it and whirled around.

My mind was on how much bloodshed I would be able to cause, whether it be from the changelings, or the guards. My eyes darted towards an approaching creature, it didn't look as though it was attacking, but I didn't care.

"Civilian! You need to g-" the guard started, before he was reduced to a headless corpse that is. A smile lit up what left of my face that hadn't swollen up from the lunar princess' kick as the body fell.

There was a slight pang in the back of my mind from guilt, but I ignored it and ran back into the fray.

* * *

After what felt like a few seconds in bliss of killing, the shockwave caused by Candace's reunion with Shining Armor blew through and accompanied with the screaming form of Chrysalis.

Alive changelings and the corpses I had made along with what was left of the guards flew along with their queen. I looked around to see if I could find anything else to kill and spotted a small group of guards.

My mind immediately wanted to jump at them and start murdering them as well, but as I felt my hoof take the first step, followed by millions of the annoying pins and needles feeling all over my body, and collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

The red in my vision started to fade as I looked around. There were many many bodies surrounding me, my mind started to grasp at things. The first thought that entered my head was; 'Did I do this?'

As soon as the thought left my skull, I saw one of the guards from the group I had seen walking over to me. The look on his face told me almost that he wasn't angered at me for killing his fellow guards, but more saddened for the fact that they had died in general.

My sword, which I had lost my grip on as I had fallen, the guard reached down and picked up in his mouth. He angled the blade so that it was pointing strait at the back of my neck and I finally realized what he was doing.

'Hmhmhm, how humorous' I thought, as I started to cough. 'To be executed even though I had been right'

I felt more pins and needles as the cold metal slowly started to break the skin.

"Halt!" a voice rang out behind me.

The sudden noise must have shocked the guard because when he jumped the blade bit through my neck pinning my head to the ground.

I looked up to the best of my abilities to see a rather horrified guard looking down at me. I heard his fellows gasp behind him as they noticed I was still moving as well.

'What the hell is going on?'


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sentence

**AuThoR's NoTatiOn: Oh to have so many good ideas but not know how to get there in the story. I think all authors deal with it. Not that I'm anything special! Hahahaha**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I laid there for a few minutes, blood pouring out of my many wounds, sword pinning my neck to the ground. Princess Luna herself had to walk over and remove the sword from my neck, seeing as the guards were too in shock to really move.

The guard that had decided to put a sword in my neck was apparently an officer of some kind seeing as how he started ordering the ones standing there to go do something after he had recovered. I wasn't able to see much, as Princess Luna proceeded to pick me up with her magic and started to concentrate on something.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, but only a slight bubbling noise came out of my neck as the air passed through the opening that was coated in blood. I slowly shut my mouth and let my head drop back down.

I was in the middle of staring the floor down as a bright light blinded me.

"Princess Luna, you sc-" A feminine voice started before gasping. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she started back up as I felt an odd feeling as if someone just put me onto something soft.

"He was fighting to protect the castle I am guessing. I unfortunately thought him to be a changeling and stomped on his face. I also saw him get stabbed, and a few other things happened before he started trying to flee" The lunar princess' voice rang out. "after that... I don't quite know. He ran back onto the battlefield blindly swinging his weapon. After the Changelings had been sent away by whatever magic sent them, well..." she trailed off. "one of the guards thought to 'put him out of his misery' and stabbed him in the back of the neck"

The pony let out another gasp and I heard hooves against some kind of tile come towards me. I had finally managed to get my eyes cleared enough to see, only to find a pink mare looking intently at me.

I felt my head lift up and something prodding around my neck followed by an oddly minimal amount of pain. I just staired at the roof until my head was lowered back down.

The nurse let out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't think there's anything we could do for him" she stated, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I don't even understand how he's survived this long"

'You and me both lady' I thought looking at her blankly. I opened my mouth again, but again only the bubbling noise came from my neck.

The nurse looked back to me again with a worried look on her face. "You shouldn't do that, the only thing letting you breathe at the moment is most likely your blood keeping the area together" She said. Princess Luna bent down and whispered something into the nurse's ear that I didn't catch and the young pony brightened up immediately. "Yes! That might work!" the nurse said before scurrying off.

I looked over at the lunar princess and let out a tired smile, making my facial features strain and give pins and needles as a result.

The lunar princess just looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

'Oh come now, it's not like I'm going to die right here, I mean I would've suffocated almost twenty minutes ago' I thought before an idea popped into my head. 'Well they could in all the stories, lets see about now'

I reached down into my forehooves and tried moving them. They gave, like my face, a lot of complaint, but I couldn't really feel it as they twitched. As my right one seemed in better condition, I decided to use it. My hoof flopped around as the bone was broken, but I could still use it as more or less a pointer.

The sudden movement made her eyes jump to my hoof and a sick expression crossed her face. "Come now, don't be doing that" she said moving to lower it.

I pulled away and glared at her for a moment before pointing at a bookshelf.

"You're going to make it worse if you don't stop" she said giving me an incredulous look, again going for the hoof.

I made motions to get her attention to the book shelf which sent slight bouts of pain up my arm and a noise that was similar to popping joints was audible from my hoof.

The princess' face grew a disgusted look on it as she heard the noise, but she looked over at the bookshelf. "You want to read?" she said in a disbelieving voice before looking back at me.

I was barely able to do it, but I shook my head enough to get my point across and proceeded to point at her.

She looked down at the hoof and made an irritated expression "You want me to read to you?" she said.

My eyes looked up as I though, and I nodded slightly but then pointed at my head.

The princess gave me a very odd look at this point, and she tried to piece the things together. "You... want me to read your... mind?" she guessed. I nodded, making her give me an even weirder look. "Alright, I guess"

Her horn lit up the dark shade of blue that it did when she did magic and she closed her eyes. There was an indescribably off feeling in my skull, but I tried to ignore it.

'Can you hear me? Or are you just going to be looking through my memories trying to give yourself nightmares?' I thought at the mare.

_Why yes I can hear you, did you expect any less? What do you need? _

'I need a lot of things your majesty, but at the moment, I could really use some magic to get healed'

_Well the nurse just went off to get a small pump so we can re-inflate your lung that had collapsed after I heal it. And I could do without the sarcasm. _

I smiled again. 'Well your majesty, do you have an answer to why I'm not dead? I mean I have a collapsed lung, a slit throat, and if I'm correct, your little guard friend out there tried to paralyze me because I can't feel my lower body'

The princess was silent for a while, but she quickly started 'talking' almost too fast for my mind to comprehend what she was saying.

_I have a few thoughts on it, but I can't say for sure. I need to speak with my sister on that matter. Oh, and also I think you still have a bit of explaining to do with what happened down there. Most of the guards were killed with an edged weapon, and since not a single pony or changeling had such a weapon beyond you. Well lets just say it looks a lot like you're a murderer._

I felt a chuckle climb up from my chest, but I ignored it. 'Well, Princess Luna, you happen to have access to my memories at the moment, so you can just look at it from my point of view. Just hope they're not too messed up like my others'

_I don't know why you'd find being accused a murderer funny, but I cannot do that without causing you extreme pain. _

'Well, like the old saying goes, shit happens. I have also found that most of my nerves are damaged or something, because even shaking my broken leg like that, which should cause so much pain that normal ponies would pass out, just feels much like a bee sting or something else of the sort' I thought at the mare.

I could literally feel her being surprised in my head, almost as if it was my own emotion. _If... if you say so. _

I felt what seemed to be a slight headache as memories flashed before my eyes, everything from actually landing here and the indecent with Blossom and Spots, to my weeks traveling to get here. The princess stopped where it came in the 'reel' to where I had killed Spots, making me basically relive that.

'If it's alright your majesty, I think that's enough of her death...' I thought trying to fight that memory back.

The princess just kept on going through the memories after that one. Going down the mountain, making my little wager with the rulers, all the way to the guard stabbing me.

I felt my body shiver, but it was as if it wasn't mine again.

_So you're not even from here? _She asked sounding rather unbelieving _yet you know of me, my sister, her student, and all of her and her friend's adventures?_

'Eeyup' I answered wondering in the back of my mind if she would even get the reference.

_That's actually kind of creepy, you know that right? _She thought.

I just mentally shrugged, 'well I've been called worse. That and I can't wait to see their faces when they hear me name them one by one when we meet' I thought back mentally laughing, ' ah well that is if you and your sister don't end up banishing me to the moon or the sun or wherever after I had kill so many of your guards'

_To be honest, I had no idea what sentence to give you and was actually going to ask Celestia, but then again the moon is rather a horrible place to be stuck on for as long as you would be stuck. You killed four and even badly injured one, only one would be a life sentence to prison, by our old laws, but as there haven't been any killings or much other crime beyond things that the citizens themselves could deal with, the prisons had been demolished and replaces with schools and other such things. _

'Well all I can say is if I'm going to the moon, then at least make it like just four thousand years or something, because when you escaped as Nightmare Moon, if my theory is correct you used magic along with the stars. I don't know any magic, so I would be stuck there until I was dust, or until my sentence was over' I thought, good mood dropping considerably seeing as how we were discussing my sentence. 'Heh, then again I'm basically immortal right? Why not just throw me into a volcano, or like I said the sun? I mean these cuts and broken bones don't exactly feel like they'd be healing soon, so I think that would be an effective death. Don't you think?'

_You're sick and twisted you know that? _I heard her think at me, _You have very little place in this kingdom that me and my sister made. And if you were sent up to the moon they you'd probably lose your mind much like I did, before you die that is. I will let you with a chance though, you will find that my sister isn't as accepting, but I will give you this one chance. _

'Many thanks your majesty, I do ask though, have you any idea how to return one's memories to them? I cannot remember anything before this place beyond a few old sayings and what I had learned about you and your kingdom' I thought, 'I really would hate to seem like a sap story on my first meeting with everyone'

_Unfortunately I do not, I will though ask my sister as well as look in the archives. I know how that feels, forgetting things. But alas, your help with breathing has returned so let us start, shall we? _She finished and her presence left my mind.

'Well, this sucks' I thought.

"Hold still, The princess here is going to see if she can heal you" I heard the nurse's voice ring out. I was going to open my eyes, but for some reason, it just seemed like too much trouble. An accepting nod was all I gave as I opened my mouth and felt something going down my throat and avoiding the slit in my neck.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Odd Happenings

**Author's Notation: Computer problems. I'm surprised I could even update my story... probably lost most of my readers for all of my stories. Heh, ah well life's a pain and then you die. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

_I looked around in the darkness that surrounded me, feeling a shiver crawl down my spine. _

"_**Well, look who we have here**" I heard a voice come out of the black. "**looks as though you've added us some friends there Tom**" _

_I looked towards where the voice was coming from only to find the dead girl standing there with a large grin. _

_The forms of dead guards started walking closer so I could see them. Many decapitated and holding their heads on their backs. Others brandishing slit throats and parts of their heads missing. _

"_**Now why would you kill these poor innocent guards**?" the dead girl's gravely voice rang out. "**I don't think it's a bad thing, in fact, why not kill some more? Spots and I sometimes get lonely up here**" _

_Cold laughter echoed in my head as I looked at the guards horrified._

_I tried to open my mouth but found it glued shut. I started looking around frantically, trying to find some way out, and away from all of these corpses. _

_Spotting a small opening between two of the headless guards, I made a break for it. _

_I kept running, not wanting to look back, not wanting to think about what I had done. _

"_**Running away from your problems never solves anything**" I heard the dead girl's voice ring out with a certain sing-song aspect to it. _

_I saw a light and angled myself towards it, but as I neared it, what looked to be Spots started running right at me. I skidded to a stop right in front of what appeared to be a doorway, only to find the other pony that was in it come to a stop as well._

_I looked at the pony for a moment a cocked my head to the side, watching it do the same, I lifted a hoof and reached out to touch the pony, only to find my hoof tap on glass. _

_I looked down at my hoof and found that it had turned completely white. I looked back up at the glass like surface in horror only to find the other pony on the other side looking at me the same way. _

_What felt like a wave hit me, and something warm started to appear on my coat. I looked back up at the mirror to find that dark red spots had started to appear all over me. _

_I tried to look away from my refection for a second, but found myself unable to move, or even look away. _

_Flames started to appear behind the reflection as it started to smile. A black ink-like substance started pouring out of the gaping crescent that was it's mouth, and it's eyes started rolling around in random directions before turning completely red with small black pupils. _

_An unknown appendage started to come out of the glass at me, I struggled against my unseen bonds, but to no avail. The taste of blood entered my mouth as I felt the appendage's fingers wrap around my neck. _

_I closed my eyes from the pain, trying to fight against whatever was holding me. _

_I felt tears forming in my eyes as I tiredly looked back into the mirror. Only to see my reflection, that looked almost exactly like Spots now, start walking away._

* * *

I awoke with a start, desperately trying to get a good breath. I found that my mouth had been bound shut, and I was uselessly trying to get the bandages off that made it stay closed. The cold sweat from the dream trailing down my body making me shiver.

I looked around the room, for anything that would help, but it seemed as though Princess Celestia hadn't made the sun rise yet. I managed to spot the clock sitting across the room from me, it read five- twenty.

As I searched around the room with my eyes for something that I could use to cut the gauze that covered the front part of my face, the fact hit me that there were no medical workers in right now.

'Nopony covers the night shift? That's odd' I thought, slowly and quietly getting out of my bed, almost tripping into a small cart with very delicate instruments on top of it.

I slowly looked around the room from my new point of view, only to be spooked by what I thought to be one of the guards from the nightmare standing right at the exit.

Princess Luna's night guards had always made me wonder about their odd wing type, which more resembled a dragon then a pegasus, along with the other more factors that made them seem like their majestic enemies. My personal opinion on their odd sense of 'fashion' only made me guess that the princess liked it that way and had placed a transformation spell on her guards.

The lunar guard stood there motionless except for his almost glowing yellow eyes, which seemed to dart from place to place before noticing me. I just stood there for a moment as the guard's eye locked onto me. Picking up a hoof, I did what would have looked to be a rather friendly wave, but was more or less myself jiggling my leg back and forth in mid air.

I saw the guard raise an eyebrow in question, but he just rolled his eyes and let his eyes go back to their normal routine of sitting there and staring into space.

I let out a silent sigh, and just started to wander around as quietly as possible, almost saying that I was stumbling about in a china shop.

Luckily the only other patients in the infirmary were two of Celestia's guards. One who had a rather deep laceration going from his shoulder to his cutie mark, which resembled a shield with a sun on it. The Stallion was hooked up to everything except possibly the iron lung, the light beeps were almost inaudible from where I stood, but from the moving line on the heart monitor I could already guess what the noise was.

I approached the injured stallion's bed and bowed my head in shame, 'Forgive me, I never wanted to hurt anypony, I just wanted to help defend the castle. But now I have stained my hooves with blood of innocents' I thought.

I shook my head violently trying to clear it, looking towards the other infirmary patient, I recognized him as one of the guards that had attacked me.

**Oh look now, a perfect point for revenge. **

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as the words formed in my ear. I slowly turned around, almost scared to find out source of the rather disturbing voice.

Only I found nopony, there was no one around besides the guard, and the two patients. I scratched my head for a moment before shrugging it off.

'Though it does have a point' I thought as I noticed a small surgical scalpel lying next to the stallion's bed. I picked up the instrument and examined it for a moment, before I started feeling as though I should just take it back to the guard, maybe he would know what to do with it.

I remembered I had been looking for something to get rid of the bandages around my mouth. I looked around for a moment before finding what I was looking for, the bathroom.

Shakily with only three hooves, I started walking over to the slightly opened door that read 'Restrooms' on the door. Luckily, I kept myself from falling onto my head, or worse on the scalpel in my hoof, and managed to open the door with my head.

I was a bit hesitant to look in the mirror at first, remembering the nightmare I had. But as it was the whole reason I had come in here, I rose in front of the mirror with my eyes closed, and peeked out from under my eyelid at the reflection.

What I saw startled me, but I had braced myself for something worse, so I managed to relatively keep my cool.

I looked in the mirror to see a normal looking turquoise stallion at first glance. So I quickly blinked and looked again, this time with wide eyes.

My eyes appeared bloodshot , and after I looked at them quickly started to water up. My mane looked as though tons of miniature dust devils had been flying around all over my head. I saw multiple small scars from the injuries I had received, it also turns out that my horn had been cracked as a long split ran up almost to the point, stopping barely at the last ring.

As I looked myself over I let out a chuckle. 'good thing I didn't want to attract any mares huh?' I thought.

I positioned myself in front of the mirror so that I could cut off the bandages with ease and started to work. The black glass-like blade gently grazed over the bandage cutting it so fast I almost thought that I might end up slicing open my lip.

The blade ate through the simple gauze so quickly I had almost continued to cut the area when I had finished.

I started peeling off the bandages my skin and fur sticking to them as I had been wearing them during my dream, and I had a habit of sweating tremendously when I was having nightmares.

After I had finished I finally opened my mouth, and was about to yawn, but a few small red puffs fell out of my open mouth. I picked one up and looked at it for a second finding it to be a cotton swab, covered in blood.

I started pulling more out of my mouth all stained with blood, some still wet. I looked at the small collection of red tufts I had and started running my tongue across my teeth, silently wondering what the swabs had been needed for.

I noticed something about my teeth felt off, they felt more jagged and sharper that something a herbivore would have. I looked up in the mirror and smiled, curiosity overcoming my fear of the dream.

The image in the mirror reflected what I looked like for a moment, allowing me to catch a glance at what my teeth had become, but not a few seconds after I looked back at the mirror, the image started to distort. I couldn't see much more that blobs flying around on the surface.

Judging that I had enough of this freak show I started for the door. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to find the door.

A soft laugh echoed around me as I started looking for the door frantically as something started coming through the mirror.

A turquoise pony, matching me exactly, started to step through the mirror and into the room. The only noticeable difference between the two of us was his eyes. The were completely black with a golden colored circle in the middle I supposed to be it's iris.

I yelled out, but it was as if, my cries wouldn't leave my throat. I could think of nothing else to do other than try to defend myself, but no matter how much my mind yelled at my body, it just wouldn't move.

My reflection started to approach me and the room began expanding. Right before he actually got close enough to step on me, he suddenly stopped.

I was lying on the floor in a huddled mess, terrified of the creature before me. My reflection lifted up a hoof as if he was about to hit me, and I braced myself for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked up only to see that my reflection was offering me a hoof, as if he wanted to help me get up.

I cautiously reached out and grabbed a hold of his hoof, accepting the gesture.

After the mimic helped me up, I found that he wouldn't let go. I looked down at his hoof, and saw that it had literally merged with mine.

I quickly looked up at the face of my reflection, but found that he had actually started turning a dark shade of gray, as if I was sucking the color out of him.

Very slowly, he started to fade away. Right before he vanished though, I thought I saw him send me a friendly smile.

I blinked and right before my very eyes, the restroom turned back to what it had been. Leaving no trace of the incident whatsoever.

I shook my head and put a hoof up to it. "I think I need more sleep" I stated before opening the bathroom door and walking out.

**Ending Notations: Thank you Anonymous reviewer "u bitch" for your definitely ****heartfelt review. I do ask though if you must insult my story, at least learn how to spell correctly, seeing as how 'azz' is not a real word. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day or night wherever you are my friends.**

**Tomas Lutwig The Red Blade**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Meeting The Groom

**Author's Notations: Thank you to all of you who read this, unfortunately I cannot name all of you so I will not start as to make some feel sad. Try to please everypony and most of the time you please none.**

**Listening to Tristram music from Diablo one, and writing a story. I think I'm alright with my life for right now!**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times before lifting my head from my pillow.

"Oh! You're awake!" I heard the nurse's voice from the other side of the room.

I lifted my hoof and looked at it for a moment. 'Whew, just a dream' I thought letting out a revealed sigh. The nurse came trotting over, obviously in a good mood.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ma'am, why were there bandages over my mouth, and bloody cotton swabs in my mouth?" I questioned.

"Yes, I noticed you took those off" the mare said more to herself as she approached the bed, her good mood fading a little. "Well..." she trailed off before looking at me and letting out a sigh. "...Something happened and your teeth just started popping out of your head."

I stared at her for a moment before looking away and looked off into space for a moment. Letting out a chuckle, I looked up a the mare again, "I guess that explains it. Sort of"

The nurse obviously had been about to say something, but my interruption had cut off her train of thought and made her look at me questioningly.

I only shrugged and smiled at her before getting out of bed and starting to proceed to the bathroom.

Opening the door with my head as I had done earlier, I found that the cleaning staff hadn't been in the restroom recently, as the discarded bandage, the bloody swabs, and the scalpel still inside. I looked into the mirror and found that most of the scars and other things that had previously adorned my worn body had disappeared, much like magic.

I shrugged it off, only taking enough time to do the doos that needed doing, and clean up my mess that I had uncouthly left on the floor and in the sink.

I walked out of the restroom with the sharp surgical instrument hanging out of my mouth. I walked over to the nurse, who was still in shock, and proceeded to take the instrument out of my mouth and give it to the nurse, sharp side pointed my way, that way she didn't hurt herself with it.

It took a little while for the mare to get a hold of herself, but after a little nudging and talking to her, explaining that I had no idea where the new teeth had come from either, she finally came back to her senses and took the surgical blade.

I let out a slight chuckle as she walked towards the back room watching her long enough for her to open the door and disappear from sight. My thoughts had reverted to the whereabouts of my traveling companion and how she had fared after the princess and Shining Armor had defeated the changelings.

Part of my mind wandered who the lucky stallion it was she had fallen in love with, and actually how powerful it was. I mused to myself that it had to of been fairly powerful as I don't think Chrysalis could've sent a fireball that big coming at me with only her normal power, though Shining Armor's love was helping.

I shrugged my shoulders again and sat down on my bed waiting for the nurse to come back out.

Seconds after I made myself comfortable, the nurse came out and started to walk over to the patient who was in an unconscious state.

I felt my stomach lurch as I looked the poor stallion over. I started to wonder why the Princess hadn't healed this guard after she had been finished with me, but the thought of having to heal so many wounds, including a slit neck, the nerves in my spinal cord, and a punctured lung then a guard who had a horrible wound the stretched across most of his body seemed to be asking a bit much.

I started thinking for a moment that maybe I should learn how to do some healing magic that way I would be able to prevent things like this from happening, and keep myself from feeling so horrible, but I heard the door open that lead into the infirmary down the way.

I lazily looked back to find the Princess of the sun stepping through the doorway. I turned back around as most of the conscious members of the room bowed down in front of her.

I sat on my bed looking over at the product of my inability to tell enemy from friend in battle feeling the bile rise up in my throat, burning as it went.

Echoing footsteps reached my ears as the princess approached her fallen guard, a saddened look spread across her face.

The sight of the princess wearing such a face made me want to cry, but I knew the tears wouldn't come, I felt as though I had wasted them a long time ago, on things I couldn't remember.

I watched as the princess healed the unfortunate soldier, and lowered my eyes as he rose and greeted his ruler. I lowered myself from my bed with my face downcast, and started to walk slowly for the exit.

My hooves tapped across the floor as I approached the guards who stood at the door. I didn't know where I was going to go, but the guards stopped me at the door anyway, spreading their wings to block my path.

I heard the princess softly clearing her throat. As slowly as I dared, I turned around and faced the ruler, lifting my head from my guilt for a moment to look upon the princess.

A small smile was stretched out across her face as she looked down at me, and I could see from the look in her eyes that the princess of the night had not kept to what she said and asked her sister of my punishment.

"Why so glum? You have recovered from defending this place, you should be in better spirits." her voice rang out.

An ironic smile graced my lips and I shook my head. "If it were anyone but myself princess, I would be" I said cryptically, hoping to end the conversation there.

A worried look flashed across her face and she looked back to her guard for a moment, who just looked at her just as worried.

I let out a chuckle seeing his face. 'I can see the trauma of the experience must have wiped his memory of it. I can't exactly tell though if it's a good thing of a bad, but the truth will come to light eventually, as I was the only one with such a weapon that could slice through flesh'

"Well, either way, The captain of the royal guards has requested to see you" Celestia said softly before nodding goodbye to the now fully healed guard and walking in the direction of the door.

I stepped out of her way as she went through the door followed by one of the guards. The other, on the other hand, stayed and was looking at me expectantly.

"I take it you're my chaperone to the captain?" I stated blankly, only receiving a nod from the guard I just started walking out towards the door and he picked up on my meaning, walking out as well.

I looked back at the guard pony, who was now receiving a physical exam from the nurse, and hoped that he maybe wouldn't remember.

* * *

The guard led me through the castle and to the guard barracks that were located in the south tower. The guards were bustling around, much like a beehive, changing shifts with the lunar guards and a few of them taking lunch breaks.

The silent guard let me up to the top of the tower through a spiral staircase that went up through the floors allowing access to every floor. I lost count as I went up, but I knew there were many different floors, all of which had about ten beds.

As my chaperone led me up to the final floor there were two doors, one plainly brighter than the other with a gold plaque next to it which read 'Cap. Shining Armor'.

I looked towards the other door which had almost an opposite of the door next to it, it reading 'Cap. Night Wings' on what looked to be an onyx plaque.

The guard knocked on Shining Armor's door before opening it, "The unicorn you've requested has arrived sir" he said stiffly.

A sigh echoed from the room followed by a vaguely recognizable voice "Alright, send him in"

The guard stepped back and kept the door open for me to enter. I walked in only to have Shining Armor, who was positioned behind a small wooden desk to wave the other guard out.

The door shut was rather loud in the atmosphere we were in, as the captain just continued to use his magic and a quill to write with.

I stood there for a good minute or so, which felt more to be almost thirty, looking around the room. It was larger than you would've guessed seeing as it was at the top of a tower, and littered with small mementos.

I saw two different photographs hanging on the wall, one of which being a picture of a younger Twilight with her brother's hoof around her. The other being a picture of the newlyweds at what looked to be a fair of some sorts.

I let out a quiet chuckle which grabbed the captain's attention from what he was doing and made him follow my eyes to the two photographs. "Ah, yes" he started with smile on his face putting down the quill and walking over to the pictures. "We all have to have small family photos around. Keeps the moral up" he said chuckling.

I felt my smile dropped at the reminder of the family that I couldn't remember but he kept going.

"My sister Twili and my beautiful wife" he said, before chuckling, "Or wife soon to be"

I looked away and felt myself instinctively start scratching at the back of my head with my hoof. 'Well, not much you can do seeing as how the initial wedding was interrupted by the changelings' I thought. 'that and your weird nickname for your sister'

I felt the stallion's eyes come over to me and look me over. " Is everything alright?" he asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked over at the captain and shrugged. "As good as they'll get sir" I said similarly to the guard, trying to act stiff and emotionless.

A worried look fell over the captain's face as he walked back to his desk, "I see" he started, "Well you don't have to go around calling me 'Sir' all the time, if anything just call me Shining Armor, or just Armor if it comes to that"

I nodded "Alright Armor" I said letting the name roll off my tongue. 'Hmm, doesn't sound right, ah well, he asked to be called that'

"Well now that you know me, more or less, who are you?" Armor said, again having to knock me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, well for starters, I'm some crazy creep who actually already knew what your name was" I started making the stallion look at me oddly, "I've also been previously acquainted with your soon to be wife and actually thought that the real wedding had been finished yesterday when I was in the infirmary having my lungs re-inflated"

Shining Armor looked as though he was about to say something, as he started to open his mouth and put a hoof up, but I interrupted him.

"I'm also the one who warned the princess about the changelings, which it turn caused you to have to have that barrier up for a few weeks, and caused the guards to be on high alert on everything. So I must apologies" I finished going into a bow.

Recognition came across the Captain's face, "Ah, so that was you who warned the princesses" he said nodding slowly, "Must say, risky gamble though seeing as how you risked your life to see that we were ready"

'Turns out I would have won the gamble either way though' I thought. "Well Armor, I have, well..." I said trying to think of the right word. "Well have you ever had a dream where you see what is happening in the future?" I finally asked.

Armor gained an odd look over his face for a few moments "No, I cannot say that I have" he said.

"Well I have them quite often" I said, feeling as though I wasn't quite lying, but just telling a half truth. "Usually I forget what had happened as it's just normal day activities, as eating something, but this time I remembered"

"Hmm well that is quite odd" the captain said.

I nodded, 'you don't know the half of it anymore' "Well I suppose now the introductions are complete, I should ask, what did you need me for?"

Armor looked as though he was about to say something, but just shook his head and sighed again. "Well my guards have spoke of you while you were in combat" he started.

I quickly felt my heart drop. I looked over at the window, 'If all else fails I can just jump out the window, I can't die, and broken bones will heal after a while' I thought frantically.

"They have said many different good things about you, So I was wondering if you would like to become a member of the royal guard of Celestia" Shining Armor said with a smile spread across his face.

Having tensed my body up, ready to spring for the window, I felt my body's muscles relax as the words entered my ears. 'Wait, What?' I thought.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Reunion

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I stepped out of the office of Captain Shining Armor, and let out a tired sigh.

Looking out the nearby window at the sun I saw that it had just barely past time for lunch. 'Too much crap to think about this early in the morning' I thought yawning and remembering what the Captain said.

* * *

"I can give you some time to think about the decision as it is a rather important one" he had said with a smile. A guard adorned in golden and indigo armor knocked on the door gaining our attention.

"Sir!" he saluted "Her majesty Princess Celestia requests your presence, please follow me" He said stiffly before turning on his hooves.

"My apologies for the quick farewell, but duty calls" Armor said before grabbing his nearby helmet, slamming it on his head, and quickly following the guard.

* * *

I leaned on the window sill and started to doze in the warm sunlight before finding myself and shaking my head to wake myself up.

'Uhg, I think I need more sleep' I thought starting to go down the stairs.

"Pardon me" I heard a rather soft, but demanding voice behind me. I turned my head to see what was behind me, and with tired eyes saw a mare standing outside the door that belonged to, by my guess, the Captain of the Lunar guard.

Her coat was a dark gray, only slightly darker than Derpy's. Yellow cat-like eyes shone out from behind her short purple hair. Black armor with a purple trim adorned her rather small frame, only stopping with her bat-like wings and an odd looking purple tail.

I raised an eyebrow slightly as I looked over this new mare, but none the less climbed back up the staircase to introduce myself.

"Good afternoon Captain Night Wing, how may I help you?" I said doing a similar bow as I did for the princesses, moving only enough that I was looking at her hooves instead of her face.

A chuckle emanated from the mare as she approached me looking me over. "Hmm, I suppose I can understand how Shining Armor is interested in you" She said as the pegasus started to circle me.

'Is she trying to be intimidating?' I thought watching her as she looked me over. 'Try again when I'm less tired lady'

"Hmm, thought you seem too be lacking a few things that I require of my guards" Night Wing said stopping in front of me again.

'Just humor her for a while, it's not like you're going to be joining the guard' I chuckled inwardly. "And what might that be Ma'm?" I asked as I tried to resist the urge to yawn.

"Hmm, well if you want me to go down the list" she said with an odd grin, "Experience, big key factor there, which I have easily deduced you lack by your lack of battle trophies"

I looked at the mare oddly for a moment before she moved the armor around her neck and showed a large scar that looked as though she had been impaled by a spear. "Scars" she said blankly. I just nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"The 'look' in your eyes" she said, emphasizing on the word 'look'. "that look is more of a normal pony than somepony who would be cut out protecting Princess Luna"

I had to hold back a chuckle 'I sincerely doubt the lunar Princess needs much help defeating her enemies if she has the power she had as Nightmare Moon' I thought but decided against saying. "Well, to be completely honest I found that I did the job of the royal guard fairly well as I had fought with them against the changelings" I said trying to hold back a smile, "But then again a Hero is one who sacrifices for others without boasting" I said holding a hoof against my chest.

"Thought I don't see myself as a hero" I said, feeling a rumble in my stomach as I looked at the mare. She seemed almost good enough to eat.

A smile burst across the mare's face followed by loud laughter. I felt an odd presence in my head that I never felt before and put a hoof up to my forehead and shook my head.

"My, you're a funny one" Night Wing said with a smile still plastered on her face. "You might be able to get somewhere in life" she said. After a wink she started heading back to her office only to snap her tail so it hit my nose.

Her door closed, but I was still standing here rather confused. 'What the buck was that about? Crazy mares' I thought before starting to head back down the stairway.

* * *

I started down the corridor that led to the room me and my companion were staying in, or at least that we had been.

Finding the correct door, I knocked on it three times and waited for a response from inside. After none was given, I pushed the door open to find the only belonging that I had left, my saddle bag, lying across the back of the couch.

I guessed the changeling hadn't found any use in it, so he just threw it there. 'Hm, well I don't quite know what happened to my cloak, but my sword I know Princess Luna took, so it doesn't really matter what I do with it' I thought grabbing the small gray pack and threw it over my shoulders.

As I tightened the straps on my pack, my stomach gave another hungry rumble, and my mind immediately flashed to food. 'Alright, let's see what I can eat here' I thought as I started out of the room.

When the door swung open, I could hear familiar voices echoing down the corridor. One sounded to be my companion, Grassy Blossom, the others sounded to be, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle.

I looked down the corridor where the echoes emanated from and felt an odd fluttering in my stomach, which accompanied the normal feelings of hunger. Looking down at my stomach, I started to feel as though perhaps I should run along and get something to eat before I greeted them, but another feeling wanted to see the three ponies, just a longing to go down there.

So I stood at a crossroad, unable to move from my position due to my mind not knowing what it wanted to do. Quickly running out of time to make a decision, I started a slow walk towards the sounds of the three mares just as they rounded the corner.

Twilight immediately stopped talking, though I was unable to catch what she was saying in the first place, and just looked in front of her with a surprised look on her face.

Following her stare the other two mares found themselves looking at me with a similar look to the purple unicorn's

The awkward silence continued, the only sound being the rhythmic tap of my hooves on the tile floor. I stopped a few feet away from the trio and raised an eyebrow, "You three look as though you've just seen a ghost. You alright?" I asked trying to keep a smile from my face.

Tears slowly started to stream down my companion's face as she approached me. She stopped right in front of me looking almost as if she didn't believe it was me. I saw a hoof go across my face out of nowhere and the pins and needles feeling echoed from the impact.

"THAT was for disappearing on me" she said before wrapping her hooves around me in a tight hug. "And that is for actually coming back" she said, her voice muffled by my chest.

I chuckled and returned the hug.

* * *

"What's been going on while I was busy?" I asked sitting down on the couch in the room me and my companion had been staying in as Blossom bustled around the room.

"Oh, nothing too much" she said happily trotting from place to place. "After I got my senses back, I was told what happened" The mare said smiling at me. "That you dispatched the changeling that had brainwashed me, that Twilight and her friends had gone to get the Elements of harmony, only to be captured by the hordes of changelings"

"Yup" I said nodding, "then when the changelings brought them back to their queen, due to Chrysalis' stupidity, she disregarded when Princess Mi Amore Cadenza freed her fiance from the changeling's spell, after that the Princess used her love to help power Shining Armor's spell and together they defeated the changeling queen" I finished.

Blossom nodded, "I see they told you the story as well?" she asked, but I shook my head making her look at me oddly.

"I watched it unfold" I said making her look at me even weirder.

"But then why weren't you there when I came out of my stupor?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, completely stopping her search for whatever it was in the room.

"Well" I said rolling my eyes trying to remember correctly. "Chrysalis shot a fireball at me after I had 'dispatched' her copy of me. Seeing that you were too close I pushed you out of the way and jumped in to opposite direction" I said making her give me a look that I wouldn't be able to decipher if I wanted too. "Well I ended up having to go through a window at the end of it"

My companion gasped holding her hooves to her mouth.

"Actually it didn't hurt, oddly enough. To be honest neither did your slap" I said making unneeded motions with my hooves. "I think my nerves may be damaged or something" I mumbled to myself before continuing. "Well at the end of my fall, I had grabbed my sword that I took off my copy and saw our friends here" I motioned for Twilight and Fluttershy who looked rather confused. "starting off for the chamber of the elements"

"Just as the barrier broke" I said in chorus with Twilight as she started catching on. I looked back at the mare again and chuckled. "still don't know how you expected to open it seeing as how the Princess fixed it so only she could" I said.

Twilight shook her head "She fixed that after the indecent with Discord. Now it opens to any one of the elements of harmony" she said motioning from herself to Fluttershy.

"Ah" I nodded, "Now where was I?" I asked myself quietly. "Oh yea! After the barrier broke the changeling underlings started raining down. I noticed the six mares headed for the Elements and started off to help 'em, right before remembering that the changelings take on their forms" I said almost feeling the two mares behind me looking at me. "As that's how they fight. I noticed the guards having trouble with them along with the younger princess, Princess Luna. So I started off to help"

"Long story short, well I 'dispatched' a lot of changelings, only to be wounded so badly that I couldn't move" I said again making the mare in front of me gasp. I chuckled, "Then..." I tried to start before bursting into laughter.

"What? Then what?" Blossom said getting eager.

"Hold on for a sec" I said trying to catch my breath, "Well" I started thinking for a second and shook my head. 'These mares wouldn't believe that, even if it were true'. "to say the least I should've been dead, but Princess Luna decided to take me to the infirmary, that's basically where I've been since last night"

Grassy Blossom was looking at me as if I was a gift that she couldn't wait to open, but Twilight spoke up.

"Then how are you out if it's only been a day since the indecent? Especially if you almost..." She swallowed "died"

I chuckled again and turned around, "Well, Luna thought that I could use some help apparently since I had a pierced lung" I said. "so after the nurse got me a small pump to re-inflate it, she mended it along with my other injuries"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Time To Go

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I walked out of the room waving to my companion and her two new friends. Blossom seemed to be a bit clingy, after I tried to leave the first time she started spouting something about heading to the wedding together, as apparently she was trying to find a dress or something.

I just explained that I was rather hungry, unfortunately not having eaten since before I was thrown into the caves with Princess Cadence.

'I don't remember her having a dress, but knowing how generous Rarity is and how fast she works, that could be the answer to that' I thought walking down the hall I thought led to the kitchen.

Ponies bustled about Trying to get ready for the real wedding, going to and fro, putting up a few streamers and hanging a few balloons, all of which where pearly white.

'Welp, I'm lost, I don't even know how I got here' I thought looking up at the decorations. 'Heh, must say though, they're doing a good job'

I saw a small purple pony with a light blue mane standing over near the wall who was overseeing the decorations and making sure they were fit for the wedding. I trotted over quietly as she was in the middle of a conversation with another pony at the moment, a blue unicorn stallion with a silver mane who's cutie mark depicted a safety pin

"... so if I hear of any more balloons popping in your general direction, I am taking it out of your pay" I heard the mare say.

The stallion gave a saddened nod and sulked away silently.

As I approached I watched him go, feeling a slightly as if I had seen him before, turning to look at the mare she whirled around, making me to jump back slightly in surprise.

"What do you want? Are you one of the many incompetence who can't do their job correctly?" She said in a rather aggravated tone of voice.

I felt my eye twitch as I almost wanted to respond in a similar matter, but I tried to hold myself back. "No, actually I just came to ask if you knew the way to the kitchen" I said, trying my best to deadpan.

The mare let out an over dramatic sigh and pointed over to a staircase, "head two flights up, and make a right turn. It'll be the fifth door on your left" she said turning back to what she was doing.

"Thanks" I said cheerfully trotting away towards where she had pointed.

I think she mumbled something but at the time I was too far away to hear her, so I just continued on my way.

As I approached the kitchen, after a few minutes of exploring and accidentally walking in on Princess Celestia and Shining Armor in a meeting, I heard a familiar southern accent which I almost instantly recognized as Apple Jack.

I turned the corner to find her stirring something in a bowl while turning the heat up on a rather large oven located by the wall.

Walking in I started looking around for something to eat, but for some odd reason, my mind kept flashing back to Apple Jack when I kept looking.

I shook my head trying to clear it and put a hoof up to my head.

"Ya arigh' there?" I heard Apple Jack's voice ring out behind me.

"Uhg, yea, I'm fine just rather hungry is all" I chuckled turning around to face the mare.

The mare thought for a second before a smile broke across her face, "Well, since Ah am bakin' at the moment Ah could give ya a few of the extras. Ifn you can wait a little" She said.

I smiled at her, "You're too kind miss..." I said. 'Better not freak her out, seeing she's a bit like Rainbow and might just get suspicious of me knowing her without ever hearing of me' I thought.

"Apple Jack" she said holding a hoof out which I politely too, though when she started shaking hard, I clenched most of the muscles in my arm making it so she didn't try to rip it out of socket. "Who mi'ht you be?"

I chuckled, "Nopony important" I said gaining an odd look from her as she released my hoof, "But my name's Crescent Shield"

"Oh come now, don' say that!" the mare returned giving me a worried smile, "we're all needed f'r aur different roles"

I let out a sigh, "Well sometimes I just don't know what mine is, specially here" I said looking up at the roof.

"Don' you fret none" Apple Jack said as the buzzer on the oven "Ah'm sure you'll find what yur supposed ta do"

I watched the mare start taking out the small apple fritters, with the apple slices on top. 'Hm, how does that work? Wouldn't the apple slices start to dry out? Hmm'. Apple Jack started putting a few into a small paper bag, and gave the bag to me.

"Here, enjoy!" She said through the paper bag.

I let out a chuckle "No doubt I will, seeing as you cooked 'em" I said taking the bag. "fank you" I said before giving a courteous bow and starting for the door.

Right as I stepped outside though, I was met with Twilight and Princess Cadence.

"Ah! Herro" I said still holding the bag with my teeth, trying not to put holes in it. "Amd padom me" I said stepping out of the way.

Before either mare had a chance to say anything I started trotting away seeing if I could find some nice quiet place to eat my little goodies.

"Wait!" I heard Cadence's voice behind me, I turned around to see her walking my way, "I never got to thank you for your help getting me out of the caves" she said.

I put the bag down on one of the stairs, and chuckled "Come now, Princess Mi Amora Cadenza, I did nothing more than push a mine cart, I deserve no thanks" I said waving my hoof through the air as if it didn't matter.

"Please call me Cadence" she said with a smile, "and you did much more 'than push a mine cart'"

I almost could hold back my laughter, and I started to snicker. "Princess Cadence, I did nothing besides give a cart a push to get you two out of that cave, so I cannot accept your praise. I do hope this time you and your fiance, Shining Armor, are actually able to get married with little interruption. I will leave you and Miss Sparkle to checking on the preparations" I said nodding towards Twilight before picking up the bag I had placed down before, and starting back down the stairs.

I heard a sigh behind me, but just continued walking. Looking out a small window I saw a nice spot in the courtyard that looked good to go eat in, so I started for there.

After moments of getting lost in the castle, and almost of stopping where I stood and starting to eat, I found my way out into the courtyard. I looked around to see nopony near where I was, even guards which I found rather odd, but I ignored it and started for the place I had seen.

As I rounded a corner the place came into view, but Fluttershy had taken the place to practice a bit with her songbirds. I let out a sigh, but started for there anyway.

The grass crunched under my hooves as I approached making the birds look my way, some of the more skittish ones flew away towards the castle, but a few stayed. The butter colored pegasus turned around for a moment and saw me coming her way, immediately she landed on the ground and started trying to hide behind her long mane.

I walked past her shivering form and sat down by one of the trees that were devoid of her songbirds. I put down my sack next to me and looked towards the shivering pegasus. "Hope you don't mind if I take a little lunch break here, Haven't eaten in a while" I said with a smile.

The pegasus mumbled something, that I couldn't hear. "My apologies, but I couldn't hear you" I said angling my head so I could hear her better.

I could barely hear it, but it sounded like "N-no it's fine".

I nodded and as quietly as possible started eating the small apple treats.

I heard the fluttering of some wings and looked up to see that the songbirds had returned, only to look over at Fluttershy and find her still hiding behind her mane looking at me.

I pointed up at the birds and raised an eyebrow, she got the idea and looked up at them but then back down at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't do so well while other people are around" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "I-I'm not good with performances"

I nodded my head, and whispered back so her birds wouldn't fly away, "Neither am I". I started to get up after finishing the apple slice that was on top, and dusted myself off. I looked in the bag to find there was three left after the two I had eaten.

I picked up the bag and pulled out one of the treats and stuffed it into my mouth barely chewing before swallowing it and walked as quietly as I dared over to the pegasus with the bag before putting it down in front of her. "Better let you get back to practice then" I whispered before walking off.

"W-wait! You forgot your lunch" she said a little louder than before.

"I know", I said in my normal speaking voice as I walked towards the castle.

* * *

I felt my stomach rumble again, as I approached the room. 'You're too kind sometimes idiot. Fluttershy probably didn't even eat them' I thought hitting my gut trying to make the sounds stop.

I was about to open the door to the room when I heard something going on inside, and noticed that the door was ajar. Opening it just a little, I looked inside to see what was going on.

Grassy Blossom was on a small step stool in the middle of the room with Rarity bustling around grabbing needle, thread, and other pieces of cloth.

"You don't need to go through all this trouble" Blossom said to the fashionista.

"Oh no it's no trouble at all dearie!" Rarity exclaimed "I'm just sorry I have to have you stand there for so long, it's just with the wedding coming up so fast we don't have time to get up to my room and use the dress forms"

"Well you offered to make me my own gown, how could I say no?" My companion said with a smile.

"How could I not? No friend of mine will have to go to a royal wedding without a proper gown!" The fashionista said with a smile. "Hm, if we could get your other companion in here, I might be able to make him a suit! Can't be that different from the one I made Spike" She said under her breath.

"You mean Crescent Shield?" Blossom asked "Nah, I don't think he'd be much for the wedding"

Rarity gasped dramatically putting her hoof up to her mouth. "Who would want to miss the once in a lifetime chance to see a Princess get married?" She said.

"Shield definitely would!" Blossom said laughing.

I chuckled 'Heh, for only being around me maybe a month, she knows me pretty well' I thought.

Rarity let out a ladylike sigh, "Well what's this Crescent Shield like anyway?" she asked as she fixed a small hem on the dress she was making.

Blossom looked up at the roof for a moment. "He..." she said, trying to find the right words.

'Hmm, the perfect chance to find out what my companion truly thinks of me, but then again, should I be here?' I thought to myself.

"I can't really describe him..."She said looking back down at Rarity. "He's kind, gentle, but demanding when he needs to be. He's funny, and well, he'd probably say I was lying when I say that he's cute"

Rarity looked up at Blossom with a grin on her face. "Sounds as though you love him" she said.

This caught Blossom off guard because she jolted causing Rarity to accidentally poke her with one of the needles. "Ow" she said obviously lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, are you alright dearie?"Rarity said pulling back her utensils that were controlled by her magic.

"I'm fine Rarity" my companion chuckled, "And I think... I think you may be right" she said nodding her head. "I'm in love with him"

Rarity said something, but I couldn't catch it as I was having a breakdown. 'No way' I thought backing away from the doorway. 'Bloody hell! I can stay here' I cursed.

I looked down the hall,saw a the stairway leading down, and took off like a rocket. The loud clicking from my hooves echoed down the corridors.

I felt the latch on my saddlebag give way right before I reached the stairway, but I didn't care as it fell away. I just wanted out.

Something flashed before my eyes as I reached the bottom of the stairs and an intense pain echoed from my head.

'I thought... I couldn't feel pain?' I thought as I tripped and landed on my face.

* * *

"_You said you were my friend!" I yelled at a girl._

"_That was before you insulted me and my friends! Stay away from my family you creep!" she screamed back, obviously on the verge of tears. _

"_I just wanted to know what was going on with you and your bloody possessive boyfriend trying to threaten to kill me! And how did I insult you and your Friends?" I yelled back pocking her in the chest. _

"_I don't care just stay away from my family!" She screamed at me making the young lady she brought over with her look at her worriedly and grab onto her arm. _

"_Gladly" I said in a dark tone throwing my hand up in the air and turning to get away from her._

* * *

I blinked as reality came back to me and I found myself lying on the floor. I got up looking around, anger filling my heart making me want to puke.

Remembering what happened I started running for the exit again, passing a few of the ponies that had come for the wedding.

I saw the main door in all of it's splendor and noticed it was hanging open, there stood Shining Armor, Captain of the royal guard, and Princess Cadence.

I saw they were having a bit of a romantic moment, but didn't care. Panting I took a running jump as I got a few feet away from them and cleared over Cadence's back right as the two shared a kiss.

Having forgotten about the steps after the door, when I tried to land, I ended up tripping and slamming my head into one of the steps.

I heard both of them gasp behind me as I tried to collect my bearings.

"Are you alright?" I heard the concerned voice of Shining Armor behind me, I just turned around and looked at him for a moment as I got up, my face twisted in hatred.

Not wasting a second, when I was on my hooves again I was off towards the main gate that led outside the castle. I felt a warm liquid running down the back of my neck as I went, but I didn't care.

I needed to leave.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Waiting

**Author's Notations: Apologies for the short chapter**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I woke from my fitful slumber surrounded by thousands of trees.

Starting to get up, I remembered how I had come to this odd forest. 'I swear, this looks familiar' I thought looking over to see a dirt road.

I surveyed my surroundings to find a small pond further into the forest. I started up at a good trot after a good morning stretch. Reaching the small body of water, I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

Looking back up at me was a stallion, his coat seemed to be a turquoise color, but the amount of blood staining most of his head made it a disgusting brown color. A large crack shown in his horn that was poking out of the blood soaked mane on his head.

I tried to smile to see if my suspicions were true, but only appeared to bear my sharpened teeth.

Letting out a sigh, I bent down and starting drinking from the pond, taking in mighty gulps of water at a time. I felt my eyes open as some of it went down the wrong tube and I started coughing, long hacking heaves that sent pins and needles up my throat as they went.

I felt a strong hoof pat me on the back trying to help me get my breath back. Holding my breath for a moment, I looked back with watering eyes to see a large red blob in the shape of a pony.

"Ya'll just let it out now" The pony drawled.

I turned my head again coughing as the hoof slammed on my back forcefully enough that actually seemed to help.

After I had finished trying to hack up a lung I wiped a hoof across my eyes and blinked a few times clearing them, then turned my attention to the large red pony behind me.

A large yoke hung around the large stallion's neck, and a tuf of his short orange mane hanging out on top of his head.

"Thanks Big Macintosh" I said before clearing my throat eliminating the hoarse sound.

The large stallion nodded before doing a double take and looking at me oddly, he opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"I've seen you before and asked who you were" I said turning back down to the pond and looking at my horrible reflection again.

"Oh" he said plainly putting his hoof back down. "Ah think ya' might want ta have that spot on yer head looked at though" he said.

I guessed he was pointing to the spot that the blood had been coming from and put my hoof on the back of my head. Feeling nothing but dried blood I just shook my head. "It's fine it already healed" I said contemplating how long it would take to get all of the blood out of my mane and coat. 'Hmm without any kind of liquid, probably a while, with just water, shouldn't take too long'

"Ah see" Big Mac said.

I turned around and looked at the stallion. "Well since you're here, I take it I'm rather close to Ponyville?" I asked getting a nod in reply. 'Hm, I must have ran a lot longer than I thought. Well that just goes to show how far anger and fear can drive somepony' I thought.

"Well, tell Apple Jack Crescent Shield said 'Hi' next time you see her if you will" I said looking the stallion in the face. "And give her my thanks for the food back at the wedding"

Big Macintosh nodded and gave me another weird look for a moment before turning away and walking off towards what I guessed to be the small town.

'Well, I guess since that long conversation is over with' I joked to myself 'Might as well try and wash up so I don't scare anypony'

I turned back to the pond and jumped in starting to try and wash the blood off of myself.

* * *

I stepped out of the pond cleaner, but not feeling much better. For some odd reason, I felt no better than the day before when I had been running away from the castle.

I ran over the memory that I had of that odd feminine creature who was yelling at me again thinking as I walked taking a route that I guessed led back to the town.

'I can only guess it was something more to me back then' I thought walking past a small sign. 'I feel nothing for that mare now though, well other than anger and something I can only describe as hatred'

I looked up from the road I had been staring at to find a small squirrel looking up at me expectantly, as if it thought I would give it something.

I felt my stomach rumble, and almost out of instinct, I reached out and snatched the animal off the ground with a hoof.

The squirrel started to make rather loud squeaking noises, but I quickly silenced it with a quick snap of my jaw closing around it's head, leaving me with a headless corpse of a rodent in my hoof.

My jaw started clicking as I proceeded chewing, accompanied by the delicious sounding crunch of the bone. Once I swallowed I looked at the small furry corpse and my mind went to the aspect of cooking it, after skinning it. But my body had a different plan as it just took another bite out of the corpse fitting all of it to the tail into my mouth before cutting off the tail with my teeth.

As I chewed I looked at the small rodent's tail and just threw it aside not wanting something with so little meat and so much fur going into my mouth.

I started walking again for a while before what I had just done hit me.

'whoa, I know there's some horses who can digest meat, but what in the world?' I questioned myself. I started looking around to make sure nopony saw me. Finding myself completely alone, I just tried to continue walking to town like nothing had happened, but I could not take my mind off of what I had just happened.

'Well, I guess I'll see later how this works out, if I'm actually a...' I stopped and started trying to remember what it was called. 'Dang it, Herbivore, carnivore and …. what is that other one called?' I thought. "Whatever" I said out loud startling a few birds from the trees.

I looked up from the road to see what looked like the town coming up, and a small smile lit up my face.

'Well, hopefully the elements of harmony aren't back yet' I thought. 'Hmm, no actually, I hope they are, regardless if Grassy Blossom is there or not. I like those mares, or at least Pinkie, Twilight, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy, I think I would get along with them perfectly fine.'

I started to increase my speed as nice thoughts continued to pop into my head.

'I could even see Zecora and see if she has anything to help with my memories' I thought.

As I started to exit the forest I looked around starting to recognize the scenery and let out a chuckle. 'So I was in Whitetail the whole time' I thought. 'What have I been running for days or something?'

I started to laugh at the concept as I left the forest behind me. Looking back to the town again, I started to get another odd feeling in my stomach, making me want to turn around and vanish into the forest again.

'Come now, how bad can they be? At worst Big Mac said something, and the chances of that are slim to none' I thought as I started walking into town.

I could almost feel the peace as I entered the town, a few of the younger fillies and colts noticed me, pointing me out to their parents, but the older ponies completely ignored me.

'Wow welcoming' I thought. 'Now I just need a map so I can navigate this place without getting lost too often'

I had been thinking to myself as I walked, completely ignoring the world around me, which led me to walking right into something.

I stopped and looked up to what I had bumped into, revealing it to be the statue in the middle of the town square. My eyelids dropped for a moment as I looked upon the stone image of the pony standing upon a ball.

'Well, that was surprisingly fast' I thought starting to look around.

Surrounding the small statue were three small banners, I couldn't quite make out what was upon them, so I just moved on.

The large building that served as the town hall looked in much better condition after Derpy had been making different holes in it. 'Suppose the elements of harmony kept true to their word' I thought walking on.

Looking over further, I noticed Rarity's boutique sitting right on the edge of the square. As I approached, I noticed a small note on the door, I got closer to find it read '_Away in Canterlot for business, Will be back in a few days' _ in very fancy cursive that I almost couldn't read.

'That answers that question' I thought turning away from the boutique and heading towards one of the many benches that were right outside the town square.

I recognized a pair of ponies sitting on one of the closer benches to be Lyra and Bonbon, and sent them a small wave with a smile.

They only reacted with looking at me strangely and sending an awkward one back.

I rolled my eyes when they got far enough out of reach, and plopped down on the bench, adjusting myself until I got comfortable. By the end of it I was sitting with my legs tucked under me.

I looked over the small bit of town I could see as I rested, and noticed a few small stalls over in the corner of my sight. Guessing that was the start of the marketplace, I mentally marked it down as the place to go next, as it lead through to Sweet Apple Acres, and after that to The Everfree forest.

'Alright, either I wait until the Twilight gets back, or I go and see if Apple Bloom is willing to take a complete stranger into a dark and 'spooky' forest' I thought rubbing my chin with a hoof. 'On second thought, I think I may just wait until Zecora comes to town if it comes to that'


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Returned

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I raised my head from my rest to find that I had dosed off, as the sun was not low in the sky.

'Dang it, why does this always happen to me?' I thought looking around at the growing shadows that the town cast.

I rose from my rather comfortable sitting positing on the bench, only to get my hoof caught in between a pair of boards and falling onto my face.

"Oh my, are you alright?" a voice came from ahead.

Unhooking my hoof from the bench with my face still in the ground I let out an inward sigh. "Yes Ma'am, I'm fine, just unfortunately clumsy" I said pulling my face out of the dirt to look at the mare.

A dark cerise colored mare looked down at me with a worried expression, it took me a moment to recognize her. I slowly rose from my position on the ground acting as though she hadn't seen that.

"Ah hello Ms. Cheerilee, how're you doing this..." I stopped to look at the placement of the sun for a moment, "Evening"

The mare gave me an odd look at first before continuing "Well I'm doing fine thanks for asking" She said with a forced smile on her face, and I could see that she was rather uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked.

I looked the mare over for a minute, before shaking my head and letting out a chuckle. "No Ma'am you don't. My apologies if I frightened you as I do know you though you don't know me" I said making Cheerilee look at me confused. I just shook my head again, "It's unimportant" I said letting out a sigh.

"Well, if you say so then" the mare said looking at me warily before starting to walk away obviously disturbed by our meeting.

"Have a nice night" I said before she was out of earshot, only making her move a little faster. 'I need to quit doing that, I'm surprised Big Mac didn't try to buck my face in' I thought looking around again for somewhere to sleep.

I watched as the shadows from the setting sun steadily grew and lifted my hoof as the point of the town hall came close to me. I chuckled and let my hoof fall back down to the dirt below, only to retract it almost immediately. 'What in the world?' I thought putting my hoof slowly back into the shadow only to feel the cold feeling slowly creep back up my hoof.

I pulled the hoof back out and looked at it for a moment to find that instead of it's normal turquoise color, it had turned very pale, almost sickly looking.

Before I could really move much, the shadow had grown taking more of the ground and the cold feeling started to spread up my other hoof. I started to back away from the odd shadow, and turned around to find that much of the sun's light had been blocked by the many buildings that went around the town square.

I felt my heart sink as I noticed there was no way out that wasn't blocked by shadows. I ran into the largest clump of light that I could find, realizing that I wasn't going to be able to do anything.

Fear bit at my mind as I searched uselessly for an exit while the shadows only grew, I could almost hear some voice, laughing at me.

I felt the cold starting to inch it's way up my body as the darkness started to cover me.

As the last light of the sun fell behind the mountains in the distance, I lost consciousness.

* * *

_I awoke with a bad start, surrounded by grass. _

_I got to my feet and looked around, but the only thing for what seemed like miles was a small house. As approached it though, I noticed there was what looked to be a inlaid stone street around it, I turned away from the house and looked towards my right, seeing a rather large structure with what looked like a person in front of it. _

_As I ran towards the structure, I got a better look at said person. _

_She appeared to be adorned in purple and gold armor, holding a bow and keeping watch for something. _

_I waved at the female when I was close enough for her to see me, but she only looked at me and replied._

"_God, please let me die" _

_As soon as the words escaped her mouth, almost as if she spoke a spell, the grass slowly turned from green to a horrible shade of red. I looked up in the sky to find it had also changed, now it was a purple color instead of the blue one it had been._

_'No! This is where it begins!' I thought starting to run away from the woman, but to no avail._

_What appeared to be zombies started emerging from the ground, but I found that I had a mace in my hand along with a large round shield. _

_I bashed in the nearest zombie's head as it came out of the ground, only to find, that more had risen while I was destroying the one. _

_I turned back and started running back to the girl, but she just stood there as if nothing was happening, looking around. _

_I looked towards the gate of the large structure, and started pounding on it. "You have to let us in! We'll die out here!" I yelled through the tight bars. _

_I noticed what looked to be a monk inside adorned in a brown robe. He shook his head sadly and went along on his way. _

_Turning around, I saw that other monstrosities had begun to emerge. The woman who had been standing guard looked at me as her body began to change, horns sprouted out of her helmet and other spikes protruded out of her armor. _

_She knocked an arrow and pointed it at me and pulled the string back. I only just managed to get my shield up to deflect the blow, but it still knocked me back. _

_I rose to my feet to find her watching me for a moment before knocking another arrow, this one piercing the linking chain mail that I had between the joints on my plate mail. _

_Coincidentally I dropped my shield as I started to approach her, arm starting to go numb. I brought my mace down onto her head, shattering her skull with a dull thump. _

_As her bleeding corpse fell to the ground, I looked to see many more monsters had come and they were quickly approaching. Having lost most of the feeling in my arm, I had to strap the shield onto it and tie it to my chest plate. _

_I looked at the approaching army, frightened not by the number of enemies, or the gruesomeness that they were. But by what I had become. _

_I slowly pulled off my helm letting my scalp breathe and my face see what sunlight there was. _

"_It's time to die" I shouted rushing towards the legion._

* * *

An impact on my side woke me, making me fly through the air into warmth. I opened my eyes to see Twilight standing there bowed down in a battle stance with her horn glowing and a rather scared looking filly.

"Twilight?" I questioned as I started to feel the cold grip draining away. "What happened?"

The unicorn didn't answer, she only stood there, horn glowing, ready to use her magic if need be. I looked around to see that I had landed near a lamp which had a few hundred fireflies in it, generating almost a blinding amount of light.

I picked up the lantern in my mouth and started to approach her, but the filly turned away and ran away screaming.

I cocked an eyebrow and put down the lantern, "Alright, seriously, what's going on Twilight?" I asked the mare.

The mare looked as though she was about to fight, but as I approached her, she fell to the ground. I rushed to her ,and checked her pulse, "Unconscious?" I asked, "What happened here?"

I looked around, only to find wreckage all around me and Twilight, and there was this annoying warm feeling going down my neck, I started to scratch at it with a hoof, only to find that there was blood coming from my face.

'Least it was something I didn't need' I thought feeling around on my face, only to find what felt like torn skin and what felt to be muscle and bone. 'Alright, this is really weird'

I put the unconscious form of Twilight on my back, and picked up the small lantern that was where I left it.

'I hate the dark, always so hard to see in' I thought walking towards what looked to be wreckage of houses. I could see a few lights in the distance, so I started to approach those.

Nearing the lights, I found that it was actually one of the few standing buildings, Twilight's library.

'Well it's safe to assume that the elements of harmony are back' I thought looking back at the unconscious mare on my back.

"Hey! Let our friend go!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around to see what looked to be Rainbow Dash along with the other elements.

"Whew, Rainbow, you would not believe how glad I am to see you! Maybe you can explain what's going on" I said putting down the lantern.

"Ah don' think theres a needin' an explanation you monster!" I heard Apple Jack yell.

I cocked my eyebrow at her and looked at the rest of the ponies in front of me. "Oh come now, I might not be the best looking stallion out there, but a monster takes more than looks" I said.

I turned around and sat Twilight in front of them before facing them again. "Now that I've given your 'best friend' back, can I have some bloody answers?" I all but yelled at them. "I'm sick of this crap already!"

"Oh you're sick of it?" Rainbow Dash flew close enough that she was yelling in my face. "Think of how we feel, you destroying our town!"

I felt my anger fall into confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't hear me?" The rainbow pegasus said before grabbing my ear and yelling into it. "You Destroyed Our Town!"

I shoved the mare away, surprisingly hard as she tumbled back into the ground. "I got that part" I started scratching at me ear. "Now, what in Equestria happened? I mean I've been out cold this whole time" I said.

Twilight let out a groan, and the others gasped. "Twilight!" the all said at the same time.

'Hm, maybe magic can tell me what's going on' I thought looking down at the unicorn.

"Uhhg, What happened?" she asked rubbing her head with a hoof before sighting me and letting out a scream.

"Shut up Twilight, I've been having a bad night as it is and don't need to have the element of magic screaming at me!" I yelled over her.

She was stunned by my outburst and pointed at me. "Y-you" she tried. "Y-you helped me and Cadence from the cave at the wedding..." she trailed off.

'Thank Celestia, somepony remembers me' I thought. "As I said to Princess Cadence, I pushed a mine cart, I deserve no thanks" I said waving a hoof, "Now, maybe you can-"

"Why're you trying to hurt other ponies?" she asked trying to get up.

I looked at her blankly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Twilight" I said.

**But I do **a voice echoed from what seemed from inside of me.

I felt an intense pain in my skull and for some reason, my body was involuntarily moving away from the light no matter what I tried to do to stop it.

Slowly, I felt the cold creeping up on my body, but before I got completely covered, it stopped.

"What's happening?" I tried to grunt through the pain, but all it came out as was a bloodcurdling scream.

**This time you get to see the carnage you wreak. **The voice came again, **But this time, I'll eliminate these little troublemakers first. **

I opened my watering eyes to see the Elements of harmony standing, or in Fluttershy's case cowering, in what little light there was left.

'What's happened to me?' I thought trying to regain control of my motor skills.

**Oh don't you worry, you and me are going to destroy everything, and make what little creatures that I let survive fear me! **The voice replied. **And at this rate, with all of this fear that is coming in, soon I will be able to retain control in sunlight! **

'Spots?' I thought which the reply was a rather horrifying laugh.

**Oh yes, it took you long enough to figure it out you dense buffoon! **She said. **Though I do grow tired of that name. When I am finished wiping your presence from this body, I will have to rename it.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Tellings

**Author's Notations: Sorry for the troll, but couldn't think of anything better to do for it for some reason. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

"Oh come on! Tell us more!" The three young ponies cried simultaneously.

"How were you able to escape from Spots?" The younger of the three asked.

"What happened to the Elements of Harmony?" The only male in the trio cried.

"Is Blossom alright?" The eldest asked.

I chuckled and patted them all on the head. "Oh come now" I said my voice starting to get hoarse from all the talking. "It's well past the time you three returned home"

The three of them groaned, but I only shifted the curtains and pointed out the window. "You better hurry, Celestia's sun is starting to set!" I said with a slight evil grin, "You wouldn't want anything jumping out at you in the dark"

The two fillies let out a gasp, and rushed out the door with quickened goodbyes and thanks. I cleared my voice and motioned towards the door looking at the small colt.

"I'm not scared of the dark" he said firmly squaring his shoulders and looking at me as if he could take the world.

I sighed and put a hoof on the young colt's shoulder. "I know you're not" I said with my eyes closed, examining the creatures my mind made up on the undersides of them. "Sometimes it can be your best friend in fact" I said chuckling before my eyes popped open.

"But others there's nothing you can do, but fear what is in the dark" I said looking the colt strait in the eyes.

The colt slightly shrunk back at my sudden change, but he quickly regained his posture. "But there's nothing in the dark! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna destroyed what things there were long ago!"

I shook my head and looked out the window watching the sun fall behind the horizon. Shadows started to stretch across the land and small silhouettes of ponies ushering their foals inside could be seen.

"This is your last chance to go home tonight you do realize that" I said not turning my head towards the colt.

"And your point is?" He asked.

I let out a chuckle. "Ah, it's ironic actually, having you of all of your friends ask me what happened to the elements of harmony" I said still turned towards the window. "Rainbow Dash never followed my advice either"

"What do you mean?" the colt said narrowing his eyes.

I finally turned to look at him. "Only difference between the two of you is probably the fact that you inherited some of your father's coloration" I said motioning towards his coat, which showed a deep red shade. "Can't say it surprises me either, they were complete opposites"

The young pegasus colt was growing scared at this point, but he tried to hide it to the best of his abilities. "Explain what you're talking about" the pegasus said trying to seem mean, but his voice was cracking.

"Boy" I said patting him on the head. "Your mother tells you nothing doesn't she? I would think she would be more Loyal to her son than anything" I said and realization flashed across his face. I picked up the colt and put him on my back. "Sorry Rain Runner, but you can't sleep at my house"

I pushed the door open with my head and started leaving the house, only to find that night had finally come and the sun had shrunk down beneath the far away peaks.

'Here we go' I thought as I started walking out into the cold night. I felt a shiver on my back and turned to find Rain clinging to me as if I was the last lifeboat on the Titanic. 'it's a good thing too, fear tells you that your alive'

I felt the old chill creeping up on me taking most of my body, but my head stayed the same as it ever was. The small amount of light that I was able to produce from my horn was enough to find my way with, but I silently wished the magic was colored differently. Taking a black light to lead yourself by in the dark was almost as useful as taking a broken umbrella to shield you from the rain.

"Hey Rain" I said catching the colt's attention and making him jump. "Why don't you tell me about how you met your friends to pass the time?"

"Sugar Sweet and Rubylight?" The shaking pegasus asked. Thinking for a few seconds, he answered his own question "Well we met in Ms. Cheerilee's class and it turned out our parents were good friends"

I let out a chuckle. 'Ah yes, Ms. Cheerilee, she's getting a bit older now' I thought as we entered Ponyville. "Well, I can understand that, I have done the same when I was younger though I can't remember the boy's name anymore" I said starting to laugh.

I felt an impact on my side. "Hey! It's not funny to forget your friend's name! What if you see him again?" The small pegasus said.

"Don't worry Rain, I'm not going to be seeing any of my friends" I said remembering what the princesses said. "Or my family" I said letting out another chuckle.

"How can you laugh at something so sad?" The pegasus asked, obviously confused by my actions.

I looked back at the colt in the corner of my eye as we passed a well known sweet shop. "Laughter is a way to show many different emotions, not just joy" I said only making the colt retain his confused look.

I shook my head and looked up to see the only house that still had it's lights on with a silhouette of what looked to be a pegasus mare about to take off in the doorway.

Right before the pony I knew launched herself off in a search for her son, I called out to her, "Rainbow, I told you I would bring him back. He was just a little hesitant" I said making the mare stop and look out in front of her.

"Took you long enough!" she said rather loudly, "I was about to go get him myself!"

I just shook my head at the mare. "The one thing I do always keep, is my word Rainbow, I thought you would know that by now" I said. I turned back to the colt on my back and put the obviously sleepy pegasus on the ground.

The colt stumbled back to his mother's waiting hooves and was quickly embraced.

Before I could see the end of it though, I turned away and started back for home.

"My my, aren't you the silver tongue" An easily recognized voice rang out from the dark. I turned to see a white mare with a black mane walking towards me rather suggestively.

I let out a sigh and smiled at her. "Come now, aren't you happy with what was given to you, now you need to take more from me?" I said chuckling.

The mare circled me and brushed her tail on my snout. "Oh you always thing the worst Crescent, and I thought that you said I had the 'fatal' mindset" she chuckled back. "I was just listening to our story"

I snorted, "Then why'd you follow me here? You hate this small town" I said motioning around me. "can you not overcome your feminine urges?" I joked.

The mare rubbed up against me, 'I have the weirdest friends' I thought. "While your masculine charms are hard to resist" the mare said. "I just can't seem to remember what left of our story there was"

"I see" I said putting a hoof up to my chin. "Have you thought up a new name yet?"

The mare smiled, and brushed part of her mane out of her face. "Actually, I have not"

* * *

I awoke from my dreamless sleep stretched for a moment before exiting my bed.

The smell of pancakes reached my nose and I rushed downstairs. "Blossom! Are you cooking ag..." I stopped as I reached the kitchen in my small house.

The room was empty save the the few dishes I had yet to clean from last night.

'Dang things still get to me' I thought as I remembered the taste of the food she had cooked. Slowly I walked over to the sink and started to wash the single plate and silverware set that I had used.

A knock on the door echoed through the empty house just as I finished and dried off my hooves with the small rag I kept on the towel rack on the wall by the sink.

I approached the door as another knock was heard. 'Impatient little ponies aren't they?' I though as I opened the door revealing the three foals that had returned from yesterday.

"Sugar, Ruby, and Rain. What're your three doing here so early?" I asked cocking my eyebrow a smile spread across my face.

"We all finished our chores and we wanted to hear the rest of the story!" they all said at the same time. A chuckle escaped me as I looked at the clock 'it's early enough for this part of the story' I thought smile slowly draining away from my face.

"Alright, but this is not one of the happy parts" I warned, "I don't want Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twi coming to yell at me for giving their kids nightmares"

The two females nodded, Rain just stood there and squared his shoulders. "We're not afraid" he said.

I shook my head. "Well if you say so" I said. "Just remember this is in the past, we've solved this problem so you don't need to be"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Sugar Sweet said hopping up and down in place.

I chuckled at her antics and let the three foals in.

"Well" I said closing the door as they all jumped onto my couch. "Let me see if I can remember where I left off"


	21. Chapter Twentyone: Starting Anew

**Author's Notations: Well excuse me LeSpy! I'm just some stupid writer! Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!**

**Alright now I'm done being dumb, lets get on with it. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I watched as the elements of harmony tried in vain to stop my captor.

Rainbow Dash charged strait at me and a laugh emanated from Spots as she brought up a hoof knocking the pegasus right into Twilight's Library.

**Come on! You're the Elements of Harmony from what this idiot says! **Spots shouted at the mares. **At least make it a challenge! **

I could only watch in horror as my captor teleported behind the cowering form on the ground, picked her up by the neck and proceeded to teleport away from the group.

**This one is producing wondrous amounts of fear, maybe I should devour her last. **

"Fluttershy!" all of the girls shouted at once, well except the one who was having a rather hard time breathing because of the hoof holding her up by her neck.

Spots started laughing again as horror as horror was written on their faces. I started trying to force my body to let go of Fluttershy, but nothing happened.

**Quit struggling **I heard my captor say to me. **You'll just be able to watch as I kill your beloved ponies**

Her words only made me struggle against her hold more, but as I looked back to Fluttershy in my hoof, I could only see terror in her eyes.

I started getting angry at this point and sent command after command to my stolen body. I felt my eyes go out of focus as I continued to struggle against my invisible bonds.

"Put her, DOWN!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell at me as she again charged.

"No wait!" Twilight's voice rang out.

Spots brought Fluttershy in front of the angered pegasus making her stop in her tracks. Without wasting a second, my body started moving on it's own again, this time bringing my other hoof up and slamming Rainbow launching her back into the other girls.

I started struggling to free the horrified pegasus that my body had in a hold, hoping that my captor wasn't paying enough attention so I'd be able to free Fluttershy. Luckily, my theory had been spot on and the scared pegasus fell to the ground with a soft thump.

**What? **Spots asked as she realized what was going on.

Fluttershy on the other hand, realized immediately that she had a way out and took it. For a moment I didn't know where she went, before I realized she was back at her friend's side.

Spots tried to move towards them, but I held her in place, the element of surprise as my only comrade. "Twilight..." I managed to blurt out. "Get the Elements of Harmony!"

"That, won't be necessary" A regal voice behind me said. I tried to turn my head to look at the owner of said voice, but I lost control.

An intense pain echoed through my being as my captor whirled around to see who it was. I tried to let out a scream, but my mouth was not responding to my commands again.

**Just who're you supposed to be? **I heard Spot's mangled voice ask the being standing in front of me.

It took me a few moments to make the connections myself as I looked upon the alicorn, the pain blurring what little thought process I had left.

Without a word, I watched as the world was spun around me until I was facing the upside down forms of the girls. I bright light blurred my vision as I saw them adorn themselves in their necklaces, or in Twilight's case her tiara.

I heard Spots start wailing as the light engulfed my body, and quickly found that I had my motor skills back. Only to find myself being hurled through the air.

I landed with a harsh thump a ways away from the group of ponies, the feeling of what felt as though I had a burn covering most of my body.

I found that I was able to move, and started to raise my head only to see the smoldering form of a mare lying on top of a small burnt part of the grass.

As I got up, I found that I had landed on one of my legs wrong and it wouldn't support me. I limped towards the group, but they did nothing to even acknowledge my presence.

I noticed the sun started to rise in the east and a small smile graced my face, before I turned back to the smoking form of the mare lying on the ground.

Her coat was almost a pearly white color, but her mane and tail shown to be an almost completely black color.

As I looked down at her, I felt the sun's warmth as a small amount of heat could be felt from the magic of the alicorn beside me.

The mare's eye fluttered open as the sunlight started to go across her face.

I felt anger starting to grow in my chest as she rose, and I backed away. "Spots" I whispered pointing my horn at her and making the other ponies along with her notice me.

I could only think of attacking the mare in front of me, but almost as if she read my thoughts, The Princess put a hoof out in front of me, preventing me from doing what I so wanted to do.

I looked at the alicorn, but she shook her head. I narrowed my eyes and looked back around the small group, before turning around, starting to walk to my original destination.

A small meek voice was heard behind me though making me stop in my tracks.

"W-wait!" it said.

I turned around, purposely making my face as blank as possible. Standing in the middle of the small group of mares was Spots, looking quite small and weak.

Something in my chest wanted to jump out to her, but I ignored it and just stared at her blankly.

Slowly, and rather wobbly almost as if the mare was walking for the first time without supports, the mare started walking towards me.

My mind wanted to take a step back, ignore the mare, and just get on with my life, but my heart knew something my mind didn't and I stayed still.

Spot's stopped right in front of me and lowered her head. "I'm sorry" she said, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

This caught me off guard. The Spots I knew, the nighmare, was standing right in front of me crying and asking for forgiveness.

Reluctantly, and looking away all the while, I lifted a hoof and patted her on the head. "Just... don't do it again" I said, unable to find anything better to say.

I felt an impact and looked down to see Spots hugging me. I let out a sigh and patted her on the back 'What the heck am I doing?' I questioned in my head, but I didn't push the mare away.

I saw from the corner of my eye that the Elements of Harmony, and Princess Celestia looking at me and my nightmare, and smiles adorned their faces.

'So when do I have to start rebuilding the parts of the town that ended up being destroyed by my hooves?' I questioned in my head, but could not bring myself to say. Silently, I looked around inspecting all the damage.

Holes adorned many of the houses, whether large or small, and a few of the home actually had collapsed as the main support beams had been hit.

I sighed and knew I would be one of the ones having to clean up this mess. 'Well, so much for a good impression' I thought making me chuckle.

I pushed the mare hugging me away after what I felt to be a long enough time and approached Twilight. "So, when does the reconstruction start?" I asked making a few of the mares actually glare at me, Twilight only chuckled.

* * *

"What happened next?" Sugar Sweet questioned.

"Well, me and Spots started to help the other ponies in the town rebuild what we had destroyed" I said smile coming back to my face. "I actually build this house myself as well" I said motioning around me.

"The rest of Ponyville was not very happy with me and my new 'friend', if you will, but they quickly grew accustomed to us well, all except your mother" I said motioning towards Rain Runner. "She's still not so keen on the fact that you visit me sometimes"

"Can you blame her?" the colt said looking at me rather angrily. "You smashed her into a library, her friends, and tried to choke her best friend to death!"

I let out a chuckle "Well, actually if you recall, most likely the only reason that they're alive is because I intervened with Spot's plans" I said. 'She was going to rip your parents apart piece by piece and eat them' I thought, but knew better than to tell these innocent little ones such things.

"What happened next?" Rubylight asked, interrupting Rain Runner when he was about to say something.

I shrugged my shoulders and thought for a minute. "Well..." I started. "I can't say I know what happened with Spots, as she's rather different than before, but I went back to Canterlot castle to see what was going on with my companion" I said, a sorrowful smile coming across my face.

"Grassy Blossom?" the young filly asked making my nod my head.

"Eeyup" I said making Rain's ears perk up "Well, to make a rather long story short, I ended up going out with the mare for a good while"

"Going out? You mean she was your very special somepony?" Sugar asked, making me nod my head again.

"After a while though, it seemed that the supposed 'love' she had for me slowly died" I said, my face completely voice of expression. "And the rather humorous part was I started to fall in love with her right before she left me" I said another sad smile adorning my face, as I started to chuckle.

I felt the two young fillies hug on my hooves, and I slowly returned the gesture. "Thanks" I said as they returned to their places on the couch.

The young colt on the other hand just scoffed at my display of emotion rolling his eyes. I let out a chuckle as the other two fillies hit him on either side.

"You may see it as weakness for a stallion to display emotion" I started, "but some believe only the strongest do so"

"Yea right!" he said moving away from the two fillies. "My dad is way stronger than you, and I've never once seen him do so!"

I shook my head "Actually, he's just hard to decipher, Rainbow Dash has had a rather easy time doing so living with him so long, but you might not" I said. "And when I said strongest I didn't mean physical strength, I meant strength from here" I said poking the small colt in the chest where I thought his heart would be.

I looked at a clock that sat on my wall and laughed. "Well, I've ended one story, and it's only ten fifty five" I said. "You three better go back home, your parents will most likely start preparing your lunches soon"

The three young ponies nodded as Rain's stomach let out a growl. I managed to open the door with magic as the left with not too much strain on my head that I got a headache this time.

'I need to practice that more' I thought walking back into the kitchen to fix my own lunch.

I popped open the fridge to find that the large turkey that still lay half eaten was perfectly fine.

"Least Fluttershy doesn't know what I eat yet" I said laughing.

Magically starting a small fire in the stove I levitated the fowl into the oven and turned the timer on for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the front door.

'Hm, who in the name of Celestia could that be?' I thought as I walked over to the door and opened it revealing Spots.

"Hello Crescent!" she said cheerily walking right past me into my house.

A smile came to my face. "Did you enjoy the rest of the story as well?" I asked.

"Well I did, until you got to the part where I started hugging on you" She said starting to laugh, "I still don't remember any of that happening"

I chuckled "Well, fortunately when Zacora fixed up that potion for me, I started to remember things easier" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry if this one kinda sucks, the beginning feels off to me but don't worry. **


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Heat?

**Author's Notations: To the Mr. Guest: I don't know either, I just write this stuff. **

**And to those who aren't much into the whole 'Mane 6 with a random character' thing sorry, I'd tell you ta shoot me but well I think we're probably a bit far away for that. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, another nightmare of falling off cliffs.

"Damn it!" I swore looking around my dimly lit room.

Pushing off the sheets, I got out of bed proceeding to walk through my house to get to the small room that made up my kitchen. 'Shoulda made this place bigger' I though walking to the sink looking up at the roof.

I grabbed a glass from the small rack that sat next to it and started the tap, straining to hold the glass there with magic only to have it slip out if my grasp and shatter on the inside of the sink.

A headache started to come on, so I just grabbed another glass and manually filled it with water after cleaning up the broken shards of Ceramics.

'I need to practice more with that...' I thought sitting down at my small dining table, feeling the headache coming on. "least there's no light yet" I muttered under my breath.

"Why do you say that?" I heard a voice behind me say, catching me by surprise and almost making me choke on my drink.

I turned around breathing hard to see Spots standing there with a grin on her face.

"I... swear one of these days... I'm going to hurt you"I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Little old me?" She said in fake shock. "You couldn't! You wouldn't!" The mare walked up and nuzzled me, "You know you love me too much"

I scoffed but accepted the nuzzle. "So what're you doing here?" I asked sipping my water.

The mare shrugged, "I was wondering if you had any ideas for my name, that and I can't seem to get any sleep" she said.

I chuckled, "I have plenty of name ideas, only problem is most of them are not really suitable for a pony" I said with a smile. "I think Jennifer or something of the like would make a few ponies start to question what it means seeing as how they all have to do with their 'special talent'"

Spots nodded slowly thinking for a moment. "Yea, I've noticed that as well. Only a few of them like Twilight Sparkle don't seem to have anything to do with their talent" she said.

"Actually, the 'sparkle' part makes a little sense seeing as how her cutiemark is six sparkles" I said before starting to laugh. "We always could call you Oreo"

Spots gave me a blank stare for a moment before slapping me upside the head. "No" she said pointing at me with a hoof only making me laugh harder.

After a few moments I stopped laughing, only to sit there silently drinking what was left of my water thinking to myself.

'Well a good question would be, do ponies tend to change their name after they get their cutie mark so it matches? Or do their parents just have that 'sixth sense' ' I thought, before trying to levitate the glass back over to the sink.

"Hm, you're getting pretty good at that" Spots mused as I successfully managed to put the glass into the sink without it shattering.

"Thanks" I said right before the glass shot up and became imbedded into the roof. Staring at it blankly for a few seconds before shouting, "OH COME ON!" walking over to it yanking the glass out of the ceiling and planting it in the sink too hard so that a crack appeared in it.

I let out a groan and my head slammed into the edge of the sink. I pulled the garbage can over with magic and dropped the glass in it.

"Umm" Spots started but I just turned my head to look at her.

"How bout Checkers?" I questioned only making the mare shrug and shook her head. I walked over to Spots, gave her a hug, and started back upstairs calling back down. "Goodnight"

* * *

I awoke with the light from the sun shining right on my face, I only rolled over and tried to go back to sleep though, but quickly found that the nagging from the back of my mind wouldn't let me.

_Go ask Twilight for some magic lessons Go ask Twilight for some magic lessons _

I almost felt compelled to reply but didn't have the energy too so I just got up out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Only to find Spots in there using the toilet.

The mare let out a scream so I just closed the door with the same sleepy expression on my face and started for downstairs. Opening the back door that led out to my backyard, or in this case the open field I lived in front of, I walked to the side of the house and relieved myself.

After finishing I walked back into the house more awake to find Spots sitting on the couch looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked walking back into the den.

"You just walked in on me going to the bathroom!" she said, mood changing faster than I could blink.

I looked at the mare oddly, "And? Remember where I come from Ponies are just animals, I don't really care if I see one going to the bathroom" I said blankly only to receive a cold look from her which I shrugged off like it was nothing.

"Well how would you feel if I walked in on you in the bath, or going to the bathroom yourself?!" she all but yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I would ask what you needed before you shut the door without answering" I deadpanned. "And we're naked normally so it doesn't matter about the bath, the only difference is then we're wet"

I could see that Spots was about to reply, but I cut her off. "If you don't mind, I need to go out. Must you stay here, the vegetables are on the lower part of the fridge and well I think you know where the bathroom is" I said walking to the door.

"Hey! I'm not done with this yet!" She yelled out at me.

I replied with a quick and short "I am" before shutting the door. 'Dang mares, what, are they going into heat?' I thought walking towards the town.

I started singing a tune under my breath I couldn't remember the name of but could remember the words for. I saw Rainbow Dash fly across the sky and grab a cloud pushing it along. I chuckled at the irony, before yelling up at her. "Oi! Rainbow!" catching her attention.

"What do you want?" She said coldly looking down at me from the cloud. "Can't you see I'm busy"

I let out another chuckle, "Don't worry just a question" I said making her start tapping her hoof on the cloud. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows?" I asked.

The mare just looked at me odd before starting to stutter finally asking "What?" with an odd look on her face.

I waved my hoof as thought it didn't matter, "Never mind, Tell Big Mac and Rain I said Hi" I said back up to her before continuing on my way.

Apparently Rainbow wouldn't have any of that though as the mare landed right in front of me and glared at me.

"I asked you a question. Now what did you say?" she 'asked' again.

I looked the mare right back in the eyes and chuckled. "I said, 'why are there so many songs about rainbows?' if you must know Mrs. Dash" I said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-" I started only to be pushed to the ground by the mare having the pins and needles feeling all through my back.

"Alright colt" She started. "I don't like you, and I don't think you like me much. Lets just agree not to have anymore problems now will we?"

I looked the enraged pegasus right in the face, "Nah, I like you alright, true you have your moments, like now, but we all do" I said, thinking heavily about tripping up the mare so I could get up again. "Now, may I go see Twilight so I might be able to learn how to better control my magic without hurting anypony?"

After giving me another glare the mare took off going back to what she was doing.

'Well she just doesn't like me much, if it's actually true that they are, then I'm turning around and...' I thought. 'Crap Spots is probably still there... Hmm maybe Zebras don't go into heat like normal ponies do?' I hopefully questioned.

As I continued to walk towards the town I noticed that the town was more vacant than usual and a lot more quiet.

I let out a relived sigh as I saw the library coming up and I quickened my pace as I felt a feeling of being watched.

As I knocked on the door it was quickly opened by Spike, who had grown a lot since last time I had seen him.

The dragon's spikes on top of his head stood about to my chin and what looked to be wings coming in were visible on his back.

"Umm, now's a bad time so you can't come in" he said quickly, "so um, is there like a book I could get you or something?" he asked.

I looked at the young dragon strangely, "Oh umm... Could I get a book on magic?" I asked mentally shrugging. 'maybe I could find a nice tree to read under'

The young dragon vanished for a moment only to return with 'A guide to magic for foals'. "Read this one first, then in a few days come back and I'll get you the sequel" he said before shutting the door in my face and the sound of his feet running away was heard.

'Um, okayy' I thought walking away from the house.

I started back towards the outskirts of town humming a tune I couldn't remember the words for until I saw Pinkie literally fly out of the door of Sugarcube Corner.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking up to the mare.

Pinkie looked up at me for a moment and started laughing. "Of corse I'm fine!" she said leaping off the ground and landing back on her hooves. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I put up a hoof and opened my mouth, but quickly shut it and shook my head. "No reason" I said with a smile. "Hope ya have a nice day!" I said walking away from the random mare.

'Allrighty!' I thought looking up at the sun as it got higher in the sky. 'Today's a good day for a book!' I thought putting my attention back to getting out of town.

* * *

**Ending Notations: For S&G I will be accepting new names for Spots because I can't think of any. **


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Book For Foals

**Author's Notations: Apparently people want to read more, so I will get them out as fast as I can. My apologies if it's not fast enough for your tastes. Though, thank you very much for reading this story and if the others then them as well.**

**P.S. If my writing is a bit off right now, forgive me, I have been reading the old Brothers Grimm stories for a few hours. Can't forget Cinderella's stepsisters mutating themselves for a man! *Facehoof ***

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I looked up from the road after a while to see Sweet Apple Acres coming up as I exited the town.

'Better not pay Apple Jack a visit. If she's anything like Rainbow, which she's a lot more than she thinks, I'll get my head ripped off, and that's not even going for if I'm right and these mares are in heat' I thought walking past the large farm.

"Howdy!" I heard behind me making my heart skip a beat. I turned around breathing heavily and holding my chest only to find Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom standing there with big grins on their faces. I felt my heart sink as I looked at the trio.

Having little communication with the town had it's ups and downs. True there were the three younger ponies that came by every once in a while when they wanted a story, but, I hadn't heard of the 'Cutie mark Crusaders' since I had watched the show itself. And the three had obviously grown.

The Cutie mark Crusaders were almost my size now, Apple Bloom had changed her mane style through the years and apparently had braided it tying it off at the end with a smaller bow at the end.

Sweetie Belle had let her hair grow out much and looked almost as though she curled the ends herself, the young unicorn pony also grown out her eyelashes and looked as though she batted them as much as possible.

Scootaloo on the other hoof only let her hair grow out, looking as though she hadn't run a comb through it once and just let the wind style it for her as it was blown off in all sorts of directions.

The only thing that surprised me was that despite all of their changes, their flanks remained as blank and bare as last time I had seen them.

"Hello" I said with a forced smile. 'Hmm, well these three seem to of changed if only a little'

"Ah don't we've seen ya 'round here before Mr." Apple Bloom said looking me over, before bouncing up "Where ya goin'?"

"Well I was planning on finding a nice quiet spot to read" I said motioning towards the book on my back. "Everything seems to be going downhill with me and what few ponies I know in the town so I thought, if nothing else I could just lay low and let it blow over"

"Whad'ya mean?" Scootaloo asked raising an eyebrow at my claim, making Apple Bloom look at me questioningly as well.

Sweetie Belle on the other hoof looked as though she understood and proceeded to try to explain. "He's basically saying that he's having a hard time with his friends" She said.

I chuckled at her claim making the three of them look at me oddly. "Well you're partially right there" I said. "only difference is I only have one friend who's staying at my house at the moment. Rainbow Dash just hates me"

This proceeded to make Scootaloo's mouth drop. "Wait Rainbow Dash dosen't like you?" She asked making me nod my head in reply. The filly looked around as if she was being watched stating "Then I shouldn't be around here either!" before taking off and flying away.

I watched her go with a bored expression on my face until Apple Bloom cleared her throat making me look down at her.

"Why doesn't Rainbow Dash like you?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

I let out a sigh and looked up. "Me and her sporty types never got along well, but I think she 'hates' me because I had been possessed by one of my nightmares and beat her up until the princess arrived along with the elements of harmony which ended my rampage" I said before looking down at the two fillies.

Apple Bloom looked as though she was about to burst out laughing, but Sweetie Belle just looked at me questioningly.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then go ask your sister Apple Bloom" I said cryptically making the young filly's face change drastically.

While this left Sweetie Belle virtually unfazed, Apple Bloom looked almost scared. "Y... You leave mah family outta this" She said before running towards the farm.

I just shrugged uncaring 'Well one less pony I have to worry about' I thought before noticing Sweetie Belle. "Why're you not following your friends?" I asked the young mare.

"Well..." she started, doing an honorable impression of Fluttershy, and digging a small rut with her hoof. "You don't seem that bad of a stallion, just a little short"

I felt a bit shocked at what she said. 'Well either she didn't hear me, or, doesn't care' I thought shrugging my shoulders. "Sweetie" I started making her look at me. "You don't need a friend like me, trust me on this. Trouble seems attracted to me one way or another"

"But why?" she asked, it was very subtle, but it looked as though what I had said hurt her.

I shook my head 'Innocence, oh bliss' I thought. "Because, ones who are innocent and the perverse do not mix" I said before starting to walk away leaving a bewildered filly behind.

"What does that mean?" she called after me.

"Look it up when the library is open again" I called back.

* * *

Finally getting far enough away from the town that I felt at ease, I spotted a large tree and approached it.

'Hmm, nice shade' I thought. 'Good enough for me!'

I plopped down and opened my book. 'Bla bla bla, magic for foals, sucks I have to read this but whatever. Alright...' I thought starting to read.

_Q:A commonly asked question; What is magic? _

_A: Magic is the thing that binds all ponies together. It flows through all ponies, big and small. _

_Magic is what allows pegasi to move and stand on clouds. It is also what allows Earth Ponies to grow plants and communicate with the animals. Unicorns are given the power to control their magic at birth, but many have trouble doing so. _

_Young one do not worry, for there are many like yourself who have trouble. Even adult unicorns sometimes have problems. _

'Well... this is **soooooo **helpful...' I thought flipping through the book and skimming to see if there was anything I could find. There was nothing important or otherwise. All I could find were problems that young ones would have with suppressing their magic and only calling on it when it was needed.

But I saw something as I turned a page, quickly turning back I found what it was.

_Some fillies and colts have problems keeping their hold on an object with magic. This is also a normal problem for new learners._

'Here we are! Alright!' I thought silently pushing my hoof in the air.

_Most ponies want to know why this happens. The answer is simple, they have yet to gain proper control over their magical abilities. There are two steps to gain such control._

_Number one, Practice. _

'Been there, done that' I thought rolling my eyes.

_Number two, and the most important; Believe in yourself. _

I scoffed and replaced the book on my back. 'All garbage, just like that crap about the ' Believing in your Heart' or 'Believing in your friends' ' I thought. 'My 'friend' Spots is only good for giving me hell' I let a chuckle escape my throat. 'and Grassy Blossom' I shook my head.

"No" I said stomping my hoof. "I can't start thinking like that" I put a hoof up to my head.

'Maybe I just need some food or something' I thought. 'Better return this book first though'

* * *

I was about to knock on the door only to have it burst open and Twilight's husband Starlight come out looking as though he had just gone without rest for too long. I looked past the stallion and into the library only to find it a complete mess.

'Mhmm' I thought looking over the books everywhere and kicked the door lightly making the knocking sound echo through the room.

"Have you come back already?" a weary sounding Twilight "Do you have my medicine?"

I looked up at the stairway only to see the element of magic herself being helped by her filly to the top of the staircase from her room. "Oh, it's just you" she said sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry but the library will be closed for a few days, I'm a bit under the weather"

I nodded "I'll just put this here then" I said managing to levitate the book over to one of the shelves without dropping it. "Do you need any help then Mrs. Sparkle?" I asked looking back up at her and her filly.

"No, but thank you" She said "can you help mommy back to bed now dear?" she said looking down at her filly. Rubylight nodded towards me and grunted trying to get her mother to bed.

I looked at it for a few seconds and something inside told me that I needed to help, but at the same time something in me wanted to stay where I was, or better yet leave out the door I came in. I let out a sigh as I watched the filly almost slip.

"Hold on" I said walking up the stairs and getting the mare on my back.

"Wh-what a-are you do-" Twilight was cut off by an intense fit of coughing.

"Don't worry" I said with a smile on my face after she had finished coughing. "I'll be helping for once"

I walked up the stairway with the sick mare on my back avoiding the top of the low arch that led out from the stairway and the door frame that led into her room where I managed to slide the mare back into her bed.

Twilight seemed to cringe when she slid the rest of the way into bed, but I guessed it was the pain.

"Thank you" she said quietly before shutting her eyes.

I grabbed the covers, but Rubylight held my hoof and shook her head silently making me let them fall back onto he bed.

As quietly as possible, I exited the room only to come across Spike who was rubbing his eyes and coming out of a different room.

He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly shushed him pointing at the room.

Continuing down the stairs without a problem, only to trip over a small pile of books right in front of the door. I quickly got up and pushed the books out of the way, that way Starlight wouldn't trip when he returned.

I opened the door to find the unicorn himself standing there with a small bag floating behind him. His mouth fell open and an angry expression came on his face. "Rubyl-" he started to shout before I stuffed my hoof into his mouth and shushed him.

"Twilight's trying to sleep" I said taking my hoof out of his mouth and shaking off the saliva.

"And you are?" he asked in a quieter tone with the angry expression still plastered on his face.

I looked at him for a moment before replying "Someone Twilight used to know who was returning a book" I said nodding to the stallion and walking past him to the door.

"Hold on" he said making me stop. "How am I to know you haven't been trying to take advantage of my wife while she's ill?"

I mentally gagged 'Trying to mate with a sick pony? No, and a married on on top of that? How dumb do you think I am?' I thought. "Sir I swear upon the honor of Princess Celestia herself I was not" I said looking him in the eye. The stallion only looked at me as if he didn't believe a word I had said.

I rolled my eyes and put a hoof up. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" I recited crossing my hoof over my heart only making the stallion look at me disgusted. "if that's not enough for you then I'm sorry but that's all I've got"

The stallion narrowed his eyes but waved his hoof for me to leave. "Fine, you can go then" he said.

'What think your wife is too good for you that you must be jealous of every stallion you see around her?' I thought walking out the door.

After I had made it out of the small town, I turned for my usual hunting grounds, The Everfree Forest.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Companion's Return

**Author's Notations: Apologies for the rather odd chapter, I have been going through a lot at the time when I had been writing this with school starting and all, so I had to rush on much of it. Again, my apologies. Thanks for reading, and drop off a review if you will. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I started for the exit of the large forest, my prize hanging over my back, a rather large fox's corpse that I had managed to keep myself from eating first thing, unlike the few small rodents I had found.

I burped and patted on my stomach for a moment. "Ahhh, nothing like exercise after a meal" I said, trotting along at a happy pace humming an old tune that would most likely never leave my mind.

Coming up, there was a small clearing that I remembered to be right before the exit to the forest. As I entered it I noticed something different from before, a rather large difference.

A full grown manticore lay sleeping in the middle of the clearing along with it's three cubs playing next to it.

Immediately the idea to go around the three came into mind, but I noticed one of the smaller cubs starting to wander off. I felt as though I should go after it, but knew that the mother would end up blaming me if I interfered so I walked away from the scene that I new would come of a larger predictor of the forest killing and eating the small cub.

'Not much I can do anyway' I thought making my way around the small group of manticores. 'even if I went and put the baby back with it's mother, it would only again wonder off'

I heard a roar behind me only to find that the mother had awoken and was looking strait at me, or to be more specific, the meal on my back.

Without giving it much thought, I took the corpse in my mouth and held it there as I sprinted away from the group of creatures.

I saw the light coming from the edge of the forest and mentally thanked God for being able to get away from the creatures. Upon exiting the forest however, I noticed Fluttershy and Grassy Blossom speaking over by the pegasus' cottage.

I skidded to a halt and looked behind me making sure that the manticores had lost my trail. Once sure that they had, I threw the fox corpse on my back and laid down on the ground trying to catch my breath.

Fluttershy approached quickly, "Oh my! I better get you-" She started looking at the corpse on my back, but I cut her off.

"It's... Dead..." I huffed breathing heavily.

I didn't look at the pegasus, but I heard the grass slightly crunch as she landed on the ground and I could almost feel the sadness coming from her. "Oh..." she said quietly.

"Why do you have a foxes dead body on your back Shield?" Blossom questioned.

I gave no immediate response, only getting up and looking myself over to make sure I was uninjured. This made the mare rather aggravated and she walked up to me waving a hoof in front of my face. "Helloooo? Anypony there?" she said

I pushed the mare away feeling something close for disgust for her antics. "I need to eat as well don't I?" I asked walking away.

My cryptic response only made the mare run up in front of me effectively stopping me. "What the hay does that mean?" she asked.

I grinned at her showing my teeth, making her gasp. I turned around to the mare behind me, but she was too engrossed in mourning for the diseased animal.

I turned back to my old companion, the grin still pasted on my face. "Any other questions?" I asked a certain ring that almost screamed 'Leave me alone'.

A look of shock was still on her face, and she continuously babbled as if she wanted to say something but was unable to form the words.

I nodded towards the shocked mare, and turned back to the grieving mare. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I can assure you it was painless and I know that he is in a better place" I said wiping the smile from my face before turning away and going in the general direction of my house.

* * *

'Oh what a tearful reunion that was...' I thought my head hanging low as I walked towards my abode. 'Damn manticores...'

I continued to curse almost everything around me that looked bright and colorful, which was pretty much everything, until I saw a few foals playing ways away from me.

I watched them for a moment, and let a chuckle escape my throat as I tried to remember playing with other children when I was back at home.

For some odd reason, the first memory that popped into my head, was me and my brother digging a large hole in the backyard.

I tried to remember what we were doing, but it seemed right out of my mental grasp.

"Hm, odd" I mumbled head rising up as I looked up into the sky to see the sun beginning it's long descent, making me wager on two or three something.

I rolled my shoulders and started arching my back until an audible crack was heard. I adjusted my burden and trotted home at a faster pace, hoping that Spots had gone home by now, but at the same time slightly hoped she was still there and in a worse mood.

For some odd reason, I started making an argument up in my head much like I usually did when dealing with females.

'Why were you gone so long?' I thought, making a mental picture of the mare in a bad mood. 'Because I needed to get a bit of help with my magic so I didn't kill anypony'

Such thing went on until I saw my small house coming up in the distance and the argument became more random.

'What about that dinner you told me you'd bring home?' A mare that looked much like Cherry Jubilee with a different color scheme and wearing a dress asked me.

'I never promised a dinner!' I said back. 'And don't look at me in that tone of voice!'

Literally forgetting what was going through my head as my home drew closer so I just left it to draw a blank for a while.

I opened the bleak looking door, and walked inside only to find my friend Spots lying on the couch, much like Bon Bon, looking up at me.

I gently kicked the door closed behind me and nodded towards the mare, before starting to head into the kitchen which also served as my go-to butchery, only to find what looked to be a three course dinner set for two illuminated by three candles that I didn't know I had in the middle of the table.

"Do you like it? I made it for us" Spots said rubbing up against my side as she walked into the room.

The mare lifted her head for a moment and sniffed the air. I watched her as she continued following the sent towards me until she jerked back and looked at me as though I had just slapped her.

"You've been around another mare?" she questioned.

Still in the initial shock of whatever this was, I just nodded and looked at her confused.

"How could you?" she cried.

I replied with a very dignified "Huh? What did I do?"

"You were with another mare!" she screamed at me.

Unable to catch on, I just shrugged my shoulders, "I helped Twilight out back at the library, and then I saw Fluttershy along with her cousin Blossom as I was heading home from hunting" I said bouncing my hind legs up making the fox corpse give a slight jump.

"Then why do you have another mare's sent on you?" she cried tears streaming down her face.

I looked at her oddly and put up a hoof, "Hey! I was just helping Twilight, like I said. She's ill with something and I was returning a book to find her being helped back to bed by her daughter" I said, trying to defend myself and reassure the mare at the same time. "And what is all this?" I asked motioning towards the dinner.

Spots looked at me disbelievingly and turned running towards the door, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

I was about to go after her, but the door slammed shut before I could even lift a hoof. I let out a frustrated sigh throwing the fox onto the counter and sat on my flank rubbing my head. "Mares..." I muttered.

* * *

I had finished skinning the fox and put the pelt aside and starting the bloody process of separating the meat from the gristle, fat, and bones.

I put a few of the smaller bones into my mouth and crunched them, only to find them rather bland without any meat.

After a while of separating the meat I put it all into a small pile and wrapped it in paper before stuffing it into the fridge. I noticed that most of the meat that I had gathered in there before had vanished and I looked over to the table that Spots had prepared and saw that on what I guessed was my side there was the contents of my fridge lying on the plates I had.

I walked over and picked up a piece of beef in my bloodied hoof. Looking over it I noticed that it looked as though she had never cooked meat before, which was to little surprise as she normally just ate ponies before, but had switched to her vegetarian diet when the Elements of Harmony 'cleansed her'.

Taking a bite out of the side of beef, I felt the flavor roll over my tongue and had to keep myself from spitting it all over the other food.

'This sucks' I thought swallowing with watering eyes and replacing the piece of meat on the plate. I turned back to pile of fat, gristle, and bone only to reach inside of the skull of the now dead fox and retrieve the brain.

'Alright, lets see if I remember how to do this...' I thought putting the brain into a small bowl.

**(A/N: I will spare you the tanning procedure as it is rather gross to some.)**

* * *

After I had finished tanning the animal, I looked at the pelt only to find multiple holes in it and the room smelled rather odd.

'Well...' I thought taking the small knife I was using and cut off the tail. 'This is pretty much all I can use' I chuckled at my failure and walked outside before lighting the pelt on fire.

Once my failure had been effectively wiped off the face of the planet and only ashes remained, I doused the cinders in water and walked back inside looking over at the cold dinner that Spots had prepared.

'Well, I burnt one failure, might as well get rid of another' I thought throwing the disgusting meat out onto the small pile of ashes before again lighting it on fire.

After watching the fire for a while, I walked back inside to clean up the mess I had caused with my attempt to tan the creature.

Looking over at Spot's side of the table, I felt remorse for just throwing away her kindness, as it was the thought that counted, but questioned why she had been acting so strangely earlier.

'Oh well... she might be back later and then I can ask her' I thought washing out the small bowl I had used.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Charges and Arrest

**Author's Notations:Sorry for no explanation, but if you have any questions go ask on my Tumblr. It's on my Profile page.**

**Read and Review!**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I got up out of my bed mane a complete curly mess with cold sweat running down the back of my neck.

'Holy crap that was bad' I thought putting a hoof up to my head. Making a quick look around the room, I secured the thought that it was all a dream and that I had finally woken up.

Heading towards the bathroom down the hall, I started my normal daily routine, or at least the routine for the past four days which had been devoid of anything interesting.

After I had stepped out of the shower, I grabbed the towel from the nearby rack and did a halfassed job of trying to dry myself, mainly just making it so I wasn't soaked anymore. I looked out the window and grimaced at what looked to be another hot day outside.

'Dang weather pegasi' I thought walking out of the bathroom to be met with refreshing cold air. 'can't schedule a downpour, or even cloud cover all week'

Having not dried off enough, when I hit my wooden stairs, I felt my hoof slip. 'I hate my life' I thought in the few seconds it took for my face to slam into the top of the staircase and for me to bounce the rest of the way down.

When I reached the bottom I felt a stinging feeling in my neck only slightly worse than the usual pins and needles, which was cured with a crack of my neck. The blood I felt filling my mouth after accidentally biting my lip on the other hoof, was not cured as easily.

I felt around the area with my tongue only to find that my unnaturally sharp teeth had taken a gouge out of my lip. I let out a sigh and sucked on the area for a moment until I reached the garbage can in the kitchen which I spat the wad of blood out into.

"Damn annoyance" I cursed starting to suck on the cut again to repeat the process.

After about three wads of blood, I proceeded to repeat the procedure only to find that the cut had finished bleeding. 'Now... what was I going to do today?' I thought walking over to the sink and getting a drink of water.

I felt a pit in my stomach as the water went down my throat making my mind immediately jump to a form of sustenance.

'that'll work' I thought walking to the fridge to find the small package of fox meat I had butchered earlier. 'Good thing I saved the best for last!' I thought with a smile levitating the small bundle onto my awaiting hoof with some difficulty.

I placed the package onto the counter and stared at it for a while. 'How do you prepare fox?' I questioned before shrugging and picking up the package in my teeth. 'Use the original method!'

I walked out into my backyard, or the area behind my house seeing as it wasn't fenced in and started strait towards the small fire pit that I had made out of boredom the day prior.

As it was made from boredom, and I had started in the middle of the day, it had all the necessities. A spit for cooking the meat, a few small logs I had found in the Everfree and had dug into the ground in use for seats, and ,of corse, a few rocks situated around the actual pit that way nothing else would catch fire.

I opened the small bag and took the top of the cooking aid, impaling a few of the pieces of meat onto it and starting a small fire in the pit before replacing the sharp implement back onto the two sticks that held it above the fire.

"Oh yea! I forgot the garlic!" I thought walking back into the house as the fire started.

I started searching around the kitchen for the powder I had made of the small bulb vegetable, only to find the bowl empty. 'Bugger' I thought, 'Gotta grind up some more' I thought grabbing the bowl and the last garlic clove I had in the fridge, 'and need to get more garlic'

I peeled off the outer skin of the vegetable and placed two of the pieces into the bowl and started grinding them up with my crappy home made made mortar and pestle.

After a while of working my hoof until it was tired, I tried using magic, only ending with me continuously tapping the ground garlic with the pestle. Quickly growing aggravated, I just put what was left of the garlic in the fridge and took my garlic powder outside to find what looked to be a coyote trying to eat my food.

A cruel grin came over my face as I put the small bowl down quietly and grabbed the stick I had sharpened two days ago.

Having gained confidence in my skills in throwing it with magic, I aimed and acted as if the spear was an arrow in the bow that was my magic. Letting lose the 'arrow' I pinned the coyotes abdomen into the ground making the animal cry out in agony.

'Damn it!' I cursed in my head taking the second stick I had made and shoving it into the animals skull manually making the cries suddenly stop.

A tear rolled down my face as I looked at the mutilated animal, "I'm sorry" I managed to say before removing the two sharpened sticks from the new corpse I had made and levitating it into the house before walking back outside and sitting on one of the logs.

I started to spin the spit trying to thoroughly cook the meat, thoughts still on the coyote. 'Dang it...' I thought. 'I hate feeling like this. Though it was just an animal, I feel like crap'

I walked over and grabbed the small bowl of garlic powder I had left by the door and started to season the meat as it turned.

I sniffed the air around it for a moment. "Hmm needs something" I muttered.

I bit off a small piece of the meat and savored the flavor for a moment, noting the toughness. 'Where's the meat tenderizer when you need it' I thought, realizing I should've marinated the meat in something to soften it up first.

I heard wing beats behind me only to turn around and see Rainbow Dash landing looking rather awkward.

I turned around on my seat and put on a fake happy disposition. "Hello Rainbow! Haven't seen you in a few days, how's it going?" I said with a smile on my face.

The mare looked up at me only to look away and start rubbing at her hoof. "Good" she said after a few seconds. "I umm... actually wanted to um... apologies"

I cocked my head sideways and looked at her oddly, still faking being happy. "Whatever for?" I said.

"Well..." the pegasus said trailing off. "For a few days ago actually, I was just in a bad mood, sorry I took it out on you"

I shrugged, "No problem Miss Dash, I've had worse happen to me" I said starting to turn back around.

"So you accept my apology?" Rainbow asked a bit of a happier ring to her voice, to which I responded with a nod. "Whew, that's been bugging me all morning, feels good to get it off my chest" the mare said which was quickly accompanied by wing beats.

'Thank God she didn't ask about what I was doing out here with a fire' I thought.

"What're you doing out here anyway?" I heard the mare's voice ring out again making me slam my hoof into my face.

"I'm cooking" I said turning back to the mare only to find that she had vanished from her previous spot. I looked around only to find her hovering right over me.

"Hmm, looks weird and smells kinda funny" Rainbow said rubbing her nose. "What is it?"

I felt my stomach drop the rest of the way and I let my head sink with a sigh. "It's a fox I caught in the forest" I said blankly.

"Oh" she said nodding as if it were normal before she stopped nodding and her face fell. "Oh... Well I gotta go, I'll be seeing ya" she said before zooming off leaving a rainbow in her wake.

"Well how bout we just tell the whole bloody town now?" I muttered cursing myself for being constantly honest. "Not like I'm the element of Honesty or something, I don't need to be"

'but you need to tell the truth' I thought back more or less carrying out an argument with myself. 'it's wrong to lie'

I let out a sigh, "Maybe I could just stay in my house for the rest of my life, these ponies are too judgmental" I said. "I'm surprised they haven't tried to attack my house since I attacked their town"

I looked back towards the meat on the spit right as my stomach gave another growl. 'buck it all' I thought picking the stick with magic, pulling off all the meat, and putting them in my mouth.

The painful feeling of the heat was barely noticed as I chewed through the tough meat before swallowing.

I looked to the fire and started to wonder about why I had wanted to be sent here.

'It would be fun hanging out with my favorites and watching their exploits!' I thought mimicking what I thought long ago. 'Barely see Twilight, Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, two out of the three are married and have kids, and one is probably not too happy with me for walking out of the forest with a dead animal on my back along with what her cousin no doubt told her'

"How can it get worse here? Discord released again? Nighmare moon coming back as another pony because of the jealousy and envy in their hearts?" I asked looking up to the sky.

"I miss sword fighting" I said sadly looking back at the blazing fire. "And my mom"

I started to think about what was going on without me, but I didn't get very far into thinking before stomps echoed behind me.

I turned around to see guards armed with spears marching towards me being led by a familiar mare.

I raised my eyebrow at Grassy Blossom who only looked at me hatefully before turning towards the guards. "That's him sirs"

The two replied with a nod of their heads and one stepped forward unrolling a piece of paper. "Crescent Shield you are under arrest for harming innocent wildlife. How do what do you say to these charges?" the guard asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I gotta eat" I said.

The guards eyes widened. "Consumption of other sentient creatures is also against the law. Please step away from the fire and your weapons and come quietly or we will be required to use force" the guard replied.

"Might I ask what would happen if I were to say, rebel and leave?" I asked blankly.

The guard beside the first one gripped his spear tighter and pointed it at me. "You would be hunted down and put on trial for your offenses along with resisting arrest" the first guard said looking as if this was just another part of his day.

'Hmm, rebel, travel to the capital and ask the princesses why I must be put in prison for eating. Or let these two gentlmen take me there...' I thought holding my hoof up to my chin.

I nodded, "give me a second to put out this fire first though" I said kicking some dirt on top of the embers and levitating the two makeshift spears towards the house. "Alright, let's go see what's going on with the princesses" I said walking towards the two guards.

I shot a look over at Blossom, but the mare just turned up her nose. I let out a chuckle, "Oh how much like Brandi you are" I said to her making the mare look at me questioningly.

I walked away towards the golden chariot that was being pulled by two more guards that rested in front of my house.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Disturbing News

**Author's Notations: Yaaay! Another shitty chapter! Kill me please I think I'm losing my ability to write... least what little I had in the first place. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I watched the clouds roll by as the guards flew over Ponyville, only to look down and see Twilight walking down the road talking with Spots.

I let out a chuckle as I watched them go by, 'See ya Spots, have fun while I'm in jail' I thought before starting to laugh.

"Be quiet you" One of the guards said looking at me annoyed.

"Somepony wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I said turning to face the guard only to have him give me a dirty look.

I shrugged and just looked towards the other guard who seemed to be the eldest of the two, also looking more experienced as he had yet to show any sign of emotion.

"If it's alright for me to ask sir" I said getting his attention, "May I ask what the punishment for my actions would be?"

The guard looked up for a moment before shrugging. "It's been years since somepony has broken any law besides Nightmare Moon, or Discord, both of which took the Elements of Harmony to defeat" he said. "I might be off by a bit, but the charge for animal cruelty was a hefty offence last time the legal system was actually needed to be used, same for consumption of another sentient being"

My face fell and I looked down, "Oh" I said. "And I take it the princesses will not be very lenient seeing as how I was actually changed into a carnivore?"

The guard's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head and silence surrounded the cart for a few seconds before the guard started laughing.

"That's impossible, even with magic" the guard said wiping a tear from his eye as a chuckle escaped his throat.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then might you explain these?" I said before opening my mouth and showing said guard my teeth making his widen again before the look hardened and he looked at me as if I was garbage.

"Your kind make me sick" I heard him mutter before he looked forward refusing to say another word.

The rest of the ride was spent mainly with me mentally questioning the guard's sudden change only to reach the conclusion that the altering of one's body was frowned upon in this society.

'I really regret never telling the princesses about the small details as this' I thought watching as Canterlot castle was quickly growing closer.

* * *

As soon as the cart landed I felt myself being shoved out of the transport only to land on my face and receive a mouth full of grass.

"Get up scum" I heard the previously emotionless guard saying as I spat the small green blades out of my mouth.

'Wow, not much different from the police officers back home, if they don't like you much, they give you crap for as long as they can' I thought getting up on my hooves.

I noticed the two guards take position to either side of me as the chariot flew off, and followed them as the started marching towards the two large doors leading into the main hall of the castle.

Once inside I found none other than the two guard captains waiting for me giving me rather disappointed looks.

Shining Armor nodded towards the two guards and they retreated back outside the door we had just entered.

'Hm, so are they my judges, my executioners just getting a good look at me first, or my escorts?' I thought giving the two a blank stare, betraying my inner emotions of being scared out of my whits.

The purple clad white unicorn looked me over and shook his head letting out a sigh. I heard him mumble something incomprehensible before turning around and starting to walk away quickly being followed by Night Wing.

I stumbled after them, not wanting to find out the consequence of failing to do so.

I started to feel my stomach clench up as we climbed every step up to the throne room. I drew back into my mind, but found it blank, save me wondering what my punishment would be.

Without really thinking about it, my tongue ran to the small gash I had on my lip and I started peeling off the skin with my teeth. Only when blood started to pour into my mouth did I really realize what I was doing. 'Dang it!' I thought swallowing quickly and trying to ignore the constant spill blood into my mouth.

I found that once the blood had finally stopped, my small 'party' had reached the two large doors that led into the throne room. I swallowed hard, trying to fight down the instinct to turn around and leave the way I had come in. I walked in after the Lunar captain while Shining Armor stood next to the door watching to make sure I didn't try to flee from my fate.

Stumbling into the large room I heard the large door creak and finally close with a dull thud, which seemed almost to be a booming echo to me with my frayed nerved. I quickly followed the leading mare down the long carpet that led to the two thrones which held the respective rulers.

Shining Armor quickly caught up with us and proceeded in front of me only to stop a few feet from the thrones along with his companion, both of which bowed and took their places by their ruler.

I lowered my head showing what little respect I could as sweat started pouring down my face. The two rulers glared down at me for what felt like hours before Celestia's horn emitted a soft golden glow and a piece of parchment flew in front of her face as she read down the list of offenses.

Her sister on the other hand just continued to look at me before the white alicorn levitated the parchment to her allowing her to read it.

"Crescent Sheild" they both said at the same time, making me jump slightly. "You are charged with the death of an innocent creature, and the consumption of another sentient creature. How do you plead?" Celestia said.

I let my head fall in shame as fear continued to pump adrenaline through my body. "Guilty" I finally said.

"I see" The Eldest of the sisters said. "Equestria has not seen a crime of almost any kind in years, before even the banishment of Nightmare Moon" her younger sister said. "As a result of such, our prisons have been demolished and replaced with places of learning, or in one case, a small town"

I looked up at the two only to find them looking at each other for a moment before nodding. "We have found that a punishment suitable for you would be imprisonment, but as we lack a place to put you" The eldest paused for a moment, almost as if trying to make herself sound dramatic. "I sentence you to twelve years banishment in the Everfree forest"

My stomach jumped from the place it had been hiding in and my mind snapped to attention. 'What? Just banishment to the Everfree?' I questioned in my mind.

Princess Celestia opened her mouth again to say something, but the look on my face must have given away my confusion. "Do you have something to ask?" she said her voice cold making a shiver run down my spine.

"Well" I started, "I just wished to add something that I most likely should've told you a while ago"

The sisters raised looked at me questioningly while the youngest waved her hoof in a circle, "Well what is it?" she asked obviously growing impatient.

I let out a sigh, "Well I believe to have been more or less changed, or in this case left the same, when the Elements of Harmony were used upon me, when Spots and I were separated" I said.

When the two looked only more puzzled I pointed at my teeth and bared them, showing the rows of sharp fangs.

The two were taken aback at what I showed them, but I didn't waste any time letting them recover. "I have also noticed that while I have problems using magic on normal things such as levitating, while when out hunting I have little to no problem whatsoever using magic to kill my prey" I said.

I was about to continue on about what happened when I went into the dark as well, but Celestia held up her hoof. "How does this have to do with you eating other creatures?" she asked voice even harder than before, almost as if she was accusing me of something.

"Well, another thing I found out is I am more or less unable to eat many foods that normal ponies can, and even when I tried switching to a vegetarian diet, I've noticed that even passing ponies stared to seem..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "I think you understand my meaning"

A shiver ran down my spine as a memory returned to me of almost attempting to eat one of the foals that had visited my house so often. I put a hoof up to my face, and let out a sigh.

"I see..." Princess Celestia said, her voice almost a whisper. "Are there any other things you've yet to inform us of?" she questioned, her voice regaining some of it's coldness.

"There's a chill that comes over me when I am in the dark" I said, hoof still firmly planted over my eyes. "The first time it happened was when Spots had attacked the town and the elements defeated her. After the separation, it had become completely normal for this feeling to come over me. Other than that, I have also noticed that I had retained my resistance to damage, and pain."

I removed my hoof only to find the sisters looking at each other with worried looks on their faces, their faced turned back to me the worried look still upon them.

"This is dire news" The lunar princess said looking down to the ground in front of her. "Many problems could arise out of this if we are not careful"

I looked at the two questioningly, but I was ignored.

"Sister, perhaps we could let him return to his home, as it is close to the Elements of harmony, they may be able to stop him without much trouble" Princess Celestia suggested, making her sister reply with a nod.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted. "We have decided to dismiss your crimes as your condition may worsen if you do not eat... meat" she said almost spitting the word. "you may return to your home, but I wish for you to spend much time in the town, and give Twilight a daily report on any changes, go to her even if you do not have any changes as she will be sending her findings to us" the alicorn motioned between her and her sister.

I nodded showing that I understood what it was I must do. "Do you wish Spots to deliver a report as well?" I asked making the eldest nod.

"It may be necessary to find out if there are changes with her as well so yes" Princess Celestia said before nodding towards me again. "Captain Shining Armor, Captain Night wing, please escort him back to his home"

The two guards nodded and bowed again before walking past me and making a motion for me to follow. I looked back at the princesses and bowed again before leaving.

'That went oddly well...' I thought following the two captains down and out of the castle. 'Alright, what's the catch?' I questioned myself starting to think through all of what they had said.

Unable to find anything, I just followed the captains and hoped nothing bad would happen to me, or any of the other ponies for that matter.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Bad Social Skills

**Author's Notations: Thank you to all my readers who've sent in reviews. I'm touched that you all do read my story and give me your thoughts on the matter, and I cannot even begin to explain the happiness that I felt when I read them. And again, Thank you, I will keep trudging along as long as you're all with me helping me through.**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

The ride back to Ponyville was an uneventful one, I most likely would've jumped out of the carriage and walked home had I not been so lazy, and the drop would've broken all of my legs.

The two captains stood to either side of me, looking strait forward and not saying a word.

'What the hay are these two still doing here anyway?' I thought looking from one to the other. 'Shining Armor at least has his sister and niece to visit, but what's Night Wing doing here? Does she have any family here?'

The question rang through my head for a while before I just stopped caring and started thinking about what I was going to do with the dead coyote in my hose.

'Bucking thing's probably been bleeding all over the floor... gonna take forever to get that cleaned up...' I thought looking down at the oncoming village. 'Ah well'

The ponies in the town below looked up as the carriage started to descend, I only looked back down at them with a blank expression painted onto my face as the two captains of the guard stood at, by my guess, attention. Eyes stuck forward and not moving whatsoever.

'Mhmm, maybe I could just go home and deal with that coyote and see if I could use the pelt this time' I thought eyes wandering.

A sudden jolt of the cart landing brought me back to my senses and made me look around with rather wide eyes. When I realized what happened I yawned and hopped off the cart only to look back at the two captains getting out.

"I take it you're here to supervise me and make sure nothing bad happens?" I said over my shoulder giving the two guards a look of complete boredom.

Shining Armor's eyes widened enough only to be noticed, but both of them nodded. I let out a sigh and started back for home as the two captains saluted the pegasi guards who returned the gesture before taking off and leaving.

"Wish Celestia and Luna would tell me these things before just making decisions. They sure don't mind telling Twilight everything on their mind" I muttered as the Captains turned around. "Hmm, then again I don't quite have a reason to of gained their trust... Irregardless" I finished waving a hoof before looking back at the two guards who were right on my tail.

"Right"

* * *

I trotted past the sign which read 'Now leaving Ponyville, come back again soon!' only to hear the two behind me whispering about something.

'Hm, I wonder if they're going to be staying in my house... would make enough sense seeing as how they're supposed to be watching me. Heh, it's going to be funny if Spots visits' I thought before I remembered. 'Aw crap! That coyote is still in there!'

I let out a sigh as I continued walking only to find that Night and Armor stopped whispering.

An ironic smile took my face as a thought ran through my head. "So either of your offers still up for the position in the guards" I asked without facing them, effectively hiding my smile.

"Ah... Hmm" Shining Armor started, only to have Night Wing take over for him. "No" she said simply only making my smile bigger.

"And why is that?" I asked trying to keep from laughing at it though I almost knew what the answer would be.

"We do not allow ponies with a criminal record even apply for the job" I heard the mare's voice, sounding a bit harder. 'Getting a bit aggravated are we?' I thought.

"Well, if you want to be technical, I'm not a pony anymore. But I can understand where you're coming from, seeing as how you don't exactly want anypony to try to assassinate the princess" I said, growing bored of this odd amusement. "I mean come on, who'd be dumb enough?"

"Personally I thought you would be" The mare said making my train of thought just stop.

Once it had restarted, I could only think of one thing to say. "Ouch. Get all that from a first impression?"

"No, got it from what I've seen of you" she said blankly again. "You happen to have bad judgment, about the same as teenager probably, and you tend to run on emotions"

'Hmm, well I can understand the teenager part, seeing as how I was one when I left, but I don't care much for emotions' I thought, practically cutting off the conversation there.

Shining Armor must've been feeling tense because he just opened his mouth. "Well, from my letters from Twilight, you've been telling her filly along with her friends a few stories" he said, voice sounding as he felt.

"Eeyup" I answered, only continuing to walk.

"Ah, I see" he said leaving the little group on a rather awkward silence.

"What stories did you tell them?" Armor finally asked.

I let out a chuckle, "Which ones? I've told them stories from where I've come from, though unfortunately a bit fuzzed by my memories. I even told the foals about how I came here" I said a small smile going across my face.

"And where is it you come from?" Night Wing asked in her cold voice.

"Hmm, I don't exactly know how to describe it" I said, purposefully prancing around the mare's question.

"What do you mean?" Armor asked, almost a complete opposite of his counterpart.

I let out a chuckle. "Want the long version or the short version?" I asked, only to hear Night's voice mumble something about a 'smart ass'. "I thank you for calling me smart, but I think you'll find that I'm not a mule either Ms. Night Wing"

"It wasn't a complement, and that's Captain Night Wing to you" she said voice even harder than before.

"For one, No" I said turning around. "I call you what you introduced yourself as, and two, I know I'm a smart ass, so don't go stating the obvious please"

Realizing how bad that sounded coming out of my mouth, I was about to apologies, but Night Wing beat me to the punch, by picking me up by my throat.

"Now, Crescent" she said almost spitting my name. "I don't like you much, and I seriously doubt you like me, so lets make this stay, as painless as possible. Agreed?"

I just sat there holding my breath looking the mare in the eyes. 'Hm, incredibly strong, or are all mares like this?' I thought.

"Hey, maybe you shou-" Shining Armor started only to be cut off by the mare glaring at him.

"To be honest" I squeaked as my throat was contracted. "I don't really care"

The mare just proceeded to throw me while giving me a glare all the while.

I proceeded to get up as if nothing had happened. "Alrighty! Where were we?" I asked looking at Shining Armor.

"I... um" he stammered. "I think you were telling us where you were from"

"Ah! Yes!" I said before turning around and walking towards my house again. "Hmm, I was born in some hospital I forgot the name of, in some town that is not around here" I started.

"Wow, very descriptive" Night Wing said voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I know right?" I said looking at her with a huge smile on my face. "Now shut up and let me finish. I'm actually not from Equestria, or the land beyond the Everfree either"

"What do you mean?" Armor asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me so I'll spare you the details. My race is rather horrible and bloody, oddly enough they're Omnivores though" I said. "Our world is split up into little countries and states who only really care about themselves"

"What about harmony?" Armor asked, only to have me laugh in response.

"Harmony?" I said taking a breath. "Hay, there's about as much harmony as me and your friend there" I motioned towards Night Wing who only growled at me. "Exactly. Most other things are the same though, besides them making bigger and better weapons then what you guys have with spears and swords. The only real advantage you would have is magic"

"Magic?" Night Wing asked. "What is your race so uninvolved that they can't use magic or something?"

"Oh for the love of..." I muttered. "Please don't tell me the main belief is evolution"

"Sorry" Night said with a smile.

"Damn it all to hell" I said looking away from the two and just looking forward to see my home in the distance. "Oh look at that, we're almost there". 'And thank God for that. I swear if I must spend all the time while they're guarding me around her, then I'll go insane, or worse than I already am'

* * *

I pushed open the door only to be met with the sight from the kitchen that I just threw in. Leaving the door open for the other two, I just walked over to the corpse and threw it onto the counter that I usually used for butchering.

Of corse, under the dead coyote, a rather large pool of dried blood shown. 'Least I wasn't away long enough for it to start decomposing. I think the two in there would probably be sick' I thought chuckling.

I left the coyote on the counter as I walked over to the blood with a wet cloth and started cleaning it.

Shining Armor walked in first, "Well I don't know why you're not using magic to clean that" He said. I looked over at the stallion and shrugged, "Not that good at magic yet, I can only really lift things to go hunting with to be honest" I respond.

"Wait, is that-?" he trailed off as I continued trying to clean the blood spot on the floor.

Finding the cloth was too dirty, I went over to the sink and washed it out only to go back to try again. "Yes, it's a pool of blood, and yes that's a dead animal on my counter. As I'm the only Carnivorous pony in the town, I have to cut up my own meat and what not, even though if I wanted to I could just leave it as it and eat it" I explained.

After three more trips to the sink to wash out the cloth, I hand finally managed to clean up the mess.

I looked up to where Shining Armor had been standing only to find he had left the room, most likely following his companion. 'As long as they don't break anything... Hmm, nothing really to break here unless they were really trying' I thought wringing the cloth out before putting it on the small towel rack to dry.

I looked back at the coyote, but decided I should go see what the others were doing.

I walked up the stairs only to find the bathroom door locked, and the door to my room shut. I pushed open the door to my room to find Night Wing looking around my room, the noise of the door immediately drew her attention on me. 'Yea, alright bye' I thought backing out of the room and slamming the door with magic. 'hate it when that happens'

Shining Armor opened the door right as I passed by and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"You do know you can take off the armor now, right?" I asked. "It's not like I'm going to turn into something and destroy the town"

"Oh I know, it's-" Armor started, but a knocking on the front door interrupted him.

"You get interrupted too much" I said walking downstairs to see who it was.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Around the House

**Author's Notations: Mr. Chopper-Man85, I can completely understand what you mean on the fact that some of the self-inserts are not in some cases very serious, in others, very good. To be honest, I personally see not much difference between this story and my original, other than the multitude of grammatical errors. I would hope that you, and the rest of the readers out there, would continue to read my story, but alas, want in one hand spit in the other. **

**I will thank you for the continued reading of this story along with all of the others that do as well. I rather hope that this chapter comes to par with your request, and keeps your attention, as I can understand a small attention span as I have one myself, I'm surprised that I'm still writing these stories whether it be this one or N.E.W. of Eqestria. **

**As my hopes and expectations clash almost every day, I will expect this chapter to be many people's last straw and them to stop reading, BUT, I hope that you all will continue to read these, even on one of my bad days where the writing becomes mediocre at best. **

**Thank you for reading, and I wish you all a nice day, evening, or night wherever time it is where you are. **

**I'll shut up now.**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I heard my hooves clop down the stairs only to be followed by my twin shadows. Another trio of knocks were heard from the front door only making me walk just a little faster.

'Impatient little shits aren't they?' I thought as I crossed the den only to hear another three knocks as I stopped right in front of the door. I opened the door only to be tackled to the ground by my impatient guest.

"Crescent!" I heard Spots yell on top of me as she proceeded to try to rub my face raw with her's. "I was so worried when I heard you were taken away by the guards!" she cried again as I felt small wet spots starting to appear on my face.

Finally able to make a complete train of thought, I realized what she was freaking about. "Um... Spots, It's alright. What could they do to me? Banishment?" I said before scoffing. "You'd be fine without me for, I think it was twelve years"

"No I wouldn't!" she cried clinging to me, making it impossible to get up. 'What has gotten into this one? Is she on her period again?'

I looked back at the stairs to see Shining Armor and Night Wing, the latter of them chuckling, looking at the mare on top of me.

"Shining Armor?" A surprised voice came from the door, only making the pony in question along with his partner look up at the door.

"Twili!" he said with a smile rushing to meet his sister, I strained to try and look outside, but Spots made it impossible.

"It's good to see you again!" The Captain of the royal guard said as he and his sister greeted each other. "What're you doing here?" Twilight's voice rang out.

"We're watching this one here" Night Wing said cutting off Shining Armor again while she pointed in my direction.

Spots must have regained her senses during the time she had her face buried in my chest, because at the sound of the new feminine voice that had already been in my house, her ears perked up and she looked over at the mare in question. "Who're you?" her voice rang out, cold and accusing.

I looked over at Night Wing, who was looking as bored as could be. "I am Night Wing, Captain of the Lunar guard" she said before giving a mock bow.

Spots looked the mare over before looking back at me, "Why is she in your house?" she asked in a hurt voice.

I let out a sigh. 'Here we go' I thought before trying to dig myself out of the grave I had been thrown into. "That one" I said pointing back at the mare who just spread out her skin-like wings. "And those two" I said pointing back at the siblings who were chatting away. "Are here to guard me to make sure 'something' doesn't happen. Apparently Night Wing and Shining Armor will be monitoring me, and Twilight there will be sending letters to the princesses daily about me"

Spots gave me a disbelieving look only to look back at Twilight who had stopped her conversation with her brother at the sound of their names. The unicorn nodded and gave the mare on top of me a warm smile.

The pony on top of me turned back to me, obviously still not convinced. "And where will they be staying?" she asked.

"That is a very good question" I said. "I assumed that they would be sleeping up in my bed or something while I'm on the couch" I said.

The idea was immediately shot down by none other than Twilight.

"Whoa, whoa, Not gonna happen" She said voice sounding rather annoyed. "My brother is married"

"fair enough" I said right before Spots moved wrong making her jab me in the lung. "Alright, you can get off me now" I coughed pushing the mare off of me.

Spots rose on her hooves and looked accusingly at Night Wing.

I just rolled over and started coughing for a minute before I could breathe again. Getting up on my hooves I cleared my throat, "So then... What's the living arrangements? I would take a guess and say that at least on of you have to stay here seeing as how you're guarding me and all" I said making both of the guards nod. "And since my rather possessive friend her would FIND a way to kill me if it was you" I said pointing at Night Wing. 'And I would sooner sleep outside again' I thought.

"I guess the only option would be Shining Armor staying here whilst Night Wing sleeps somewhere else" I said, trying rather fruitlessly to hide my smile.

Night Wing replied with a groan. "As much as I would 'love' that, both of us must be on watch" she said.

"Oh..." I said grin falling from my face. "Well, I guess tha-" I started.

Spots was by my side in a flash making me blink. "If she's staying, then I'm staying" she said in a tone that made me know I couldn't shake her resolve.

'Buck me' I thought, 'Oh wait, hay no, that's what she want's isn't it?' I thought looking over at Spots with a weary eye. I looked over at Twilight instead "Wanna stay too? You could invite all your friends, and it could be a slumber party!" I said in mock glee.

The unicorn's eyes widened for a moment making me immediately regret my decision. "That's a great idea!" she said before running towards the door. "I'll be back!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea" I heard Shining Armor's voice ring out. "There will be more ponies to keep an eye on you" he said, trying to praise my idea.

"Yes" I said with a chuckle. 'But then if something does go wrong, and I kill the ponies around me, then there goes the Elements of harmony' I thought, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen having finally finished my rushed butchering of the coyote, only to find Spots dozing on my couch. A light thump was heard from upstairs making me look up. 'What're those two doing up there?' I thought starting to walk towards the staircase, ignoring my better judgment to wait for the Elements of harmony to return.

As I ascended the steps, I found that I could hear a conversation going on in my room. 'Uhg, must they go into my room? I know I never made a bloody guest room, but go outside!' I thought, annoyance nagging at my mind. 'Bad enough I have these two watching me, but now I got the rest of the gang coming to do the same thing'

"...I'm telling you this is a bad idea!" I heard Night Wing's voice cutting my train of thought off. "If he's as unstable as the princesses think then I say we just kill him and be done with it! I mean we could-"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?!" Shining Armor replied, trying not to yell. "I know he's unstable, but our orders were to watch him, not kill him"

"So you'd rather have your sister and the rest of the elements of harmony in harm's way then?" His partner shot back at him.

"I know what I'm doing, and my sister can handle herself" The angered Captain said, voice going back down to a whisper.

'Hm, I'm surprised he didn't tell her to bring the elements if that's the case' I thought. Having heard enough, I removed my ear from the door and knocked on it making my presence known to the occupants.

The door opened enough to let an amber eye look though to see me on the other side before it opened completely. "What do you want?" Night Wing asked rather uncouthly.

My eyelids fell to the point where it seemed I was bored. "I want many things Captain, Many of which you cannot give me, but the thing I want right now is for you two to vacate my room" I said. "And for you not to be such a jerk, but then again I don't ask for the impossible"

Night Wing glared at me for a moment before purposefully pushing me into the wall and walking past me.

"She's not that bad you know, just need to be a bit nicer yourself" Armor said offering me a hoof.

I let out a sigh and accepted his hoof as he helped me get up. "It's not that, as usually I am a lot nicer, or at least try to be. I just don't like dealing with ponies that are just down right mean to you for no reason" I said. "I can understand her not liking me because I am a smart-alik, but..." I let out another sigh.

The captain just nodded and started following his companion. "Just try not to be a smart-alik then" he threw over his shoulder.

'Hmph, not as easy for me as you think' I thought walking into my room.

Looking over the small room, I just shrugged unable to remember my reasoning for coming in here in the first place other than to see what those two were doing. I hopped over to my bed and landed on it with a slight thump.

'Hmm, wonder when Twilight and the others will get here anyways' I thought letting my eyes close.

**Ending Notations: Apologies for this taking so long. I was quite under the weather for the week and the little time I had between throwing up sessions was actually spent trying my damndest to see about writing anything here. As you saw... meh... sorry. **


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Social Gathering

**Author's Notations: I have an honest question; Would any of you become angry with me if I continued CC&E?(Creepers, Confusion, and Etc.) I've actually had some interesting ideas for it, but it would cut into the time I'm writing this and NEW of E (which I am still writing, just having trouble putting together how Lar'zak gets away from the Minion of Destruction without being eaten) Just wondering your opinions since you, as my readers, should at least have a say in the matter. Please answer by PM, review, or on my Tumblr. (Preferably tumblr. It's lonely on there when nopony talks to me)**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

_I ran up to the small castle my partner following close behind. _

_Glancing at each other for a second we both signified we were ready with a nod. Right before either of us could move though, one of the castle's guardian's came from around the corner and let out a screech signaling intruders._

_Without thinking, I quickly grabbed the humanoid by the neck effectively stopping it's call. Whipping out my knife, I replaced my hand to it's beak and drew the blade across it's neck relishing the feeling of the blade biting into my enemy's neck. _

_A cruel smile came to my as the blood spilt down it's neck and I looked to my companion who just chuckled and opened his mouth._

"Hey sleepy head! Wakey wakey!"

'What the?' I thought before being shook violently. I opened my eyes to find a rather exuberant pink mare.

"It may be slumber party, but you don't sleep during the party silly!" Pinkie Pie said before hopping away.

'What in hell?' I thought trying to get up only managing to fall out of bed. I looked around to find that Pinkie had re-lit my lantern that hung on the ceiling and that it was pitch black outside.

Stumbling down the stairs after making a quick visit to the lavatories, I looked back into my room and wondered whether I should just return in there, but the thought of Pinkie coming back in quickly cut off that option. 'Slumber party... next time I'll just keep my mouth shut' I thought looking down the stairs, regretting my idea to be a smart-ass wholeheartedly.

I walked down the stairs to find my guests all sitting on what appeared to be sleeping bags, with more pony touches here and there.

As my hooves hitting the wood floor made rather loud noises I quickly found almost every eye on me, with the exception of a certain butter colored pegasus who was hiding behind her hair.

I felt myself shrink before them, but tried to keep my emotionless demeanor. "What?" I said voice cracking only making me clear my throat. I started to head for the kitchen, thinking to grab a glass of water.

Most of the guests turned back to what they had been doing, except a certain white mare who quickly got up and followed me.

"You alright?" I heard making me jump and drop the cup I had been filling with water. I turned around to find Spots standing close to the door looking at me worriedly.

I chuckled and turned back to the sink. "Yea, yea I'm good" I said starting to refill the water glass. "Just not used to the whole having people over thing I guess"

I heard the mare chuckle, which brought a small smile to my face for reasons I couldn't comprehend. "Well I can understand that" she said as I started taking a drink.

"So, how're you and my house guests getting along?" I said putting the cup in the sink, to be washed later.

I turned back to my friend when she didn't speak up only to see her holding a hoof up to her chin. "Well..." she trailed off. "The butter colored one, sorry I cannot remember her name, hasn't said a word to me. But most of the others have mostly just said hello other than the male guard that's watching you, he's been quite nice actually" she said, finishing with a smile.

"Ah..." I said. 'Hm well no surprise seeing as how she was what was separated me and was the entity destroying their town' I thought, looking down at the floor.

"Though most of them from my understanding were just waiting on you. The purple one, Twilight I think her name was, said 'since it was your party, you might as well get a say in what they do' or something along those lines" Spots said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked back up at her with wide eyes, 'Hm, well this could end badly' I thought. "Alright then" I said, nervousness making my voice crack. "Lets get started then"

Walking around my friend and through the doorway I quickly found that the ponies in the other room had been talking again quickly quieting when I walked into the room.

'Dang, guilty conscience or something?' I thought as their eyes leaped to me, with the exception of again Fluttershy. "Alrighty then" I started, "I was informed that you nine were waiting for me to get this party started"

I noticed Pinkie was shaking, but tried to put it out of my mind. "So, I suppose since I have no idea how to run these things... Twilight why don't you do it since you have organizing skills and you have the book" I said making the mare in question's eyes widen and Pinkie to completely stop shaking, and look at me funny.

"Well... Um alright" the Purple unicorn started standing up and pulling out a book from her saddle pack.

A groan was heard from two different places in the room, but I ignored them instead heading over to my chair sitting down to watch the events unfold.

"Okay, so the first thing is..." Twilight started before opening the book. "Makeovers"

As soon as the mare said the words I knew I was going to regret my decision. 'What have I done?' I thought as I received three rather angry looks from across the room. One being Shining Armor , the other two being Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack. I looked at the three and silently apologized.

'Well, at least they won't be coming after me with any of the bad stuff' I thought letting my body relax in my chair. 'seeing as how their 'makeovers' are just curlers and a mud mask this might not kill me'

I watched as Rarity pulled out a small can of what I assumed to be the face mask and most of the girls started to walk over towards her save Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash who approached Twilight's brother, starting a conversation with him.

As I sat on my side of the room in my chair watching the girls chat and put mud on each other's faces I felt myself starting to doze again. Letting my eyes close for a moment and feeling relieved, I started to drift back to sleep.

Only to be shaken away by a green faced Pinkie Pie.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" I heard the mare's voice go off like an air horn as I was shaken violently.

I jumped only to slam my head right into Pinkie's. I looked at the mare for a moment only to find that a bit of the face mask had come off of her forehead. "Ah..." I started, but quickly decided to shut my mouth.

The pink mare only turned around and walked back to the little circle of mares who were now all wearing face masks, and curlers in their hair.

I turned to look at Rainbow, Apple Jack, and Shining Armor, only to find the two mares having a hoof wrestling contest with Armor as the ref.

I remembered something from the internet and let out a chuckle before stretching, and heading towards the facilities.

* * *

As I walked back down the stairs I saw the mares in the process of removing the mud masks and the curlers, which more or less was just Twilight's horn lighting up and all of the stuff disappearing without a trace.

'Well my friend did have a point in that aspect' I thought noticing that not a single change was to be seen in their manes.

"Makeovers Check" Twilight said before flipping to the next page. "Next is Scary stories!"

Fluttershy let out an "Eep" at this and proceeded to hide behind Rarity. 'Hm, might not want to get in on this one either seeing as how young miss Fluttershy there would want to hide from me even more' I thought walking past the group and back to my chair only to see Rainbow, Apple Jack and Armor start walking back.

The Captain of the royal guard however turned back to look at me for a moment. "Why don't you join in on this? It was your idea" He said with a questioning look on his face.

I shrugged, "To be honest I was being sarcastic when I suggested it. Your sister on the other hoof took it as an offer" I said. "Though this is a bit easier seeing as how I won't have to go over her house to tell her how my day went or whatever"

The stallion shook his head and picked me up with magic. "Sarcasm or not, you need to be more sociable" Armor said as I landed on my hooves right next to him.

"Because if something bad does happen as the princess thought, I will end up killing more than need be" I said with a blank face and a voice devoid of emotion. "That and I've just never been one much for social gatherings"

Shining Armor shook his head again with a chuckle. "After your last outburst, the princess decided to keep the Elements with the girls. They are carrying them even now" the stallion said motioning towards the mares.

I let out a chuckle which only made the captain look at me funny again. "Why yes, Let them hit me again with the 'rainbow beam' Maybe this time I'll end up like Discord!" I said starting to laugh gaining the girl's attention. "Being encased in stone sounds like just oodles of fun now doesn't it? Don't you think so Captain?"

My constant sarcasm was obviously annoying the nice stallion as I noticed his eye give a slight twitch. "Well, I wouldn't know seeing as how I've never been encased in stone" He said before his voice dropped to a whisper and he came closer so I could hear him. "Now, if you continue to cause a problem, I will be inclined to use force. I am trying to be as kind as possible, whether it is your fault or not that I'm here. And you're making it difficult to be nice"

I just shrugged off his threat as I doubted he could hurt me, but I continued walking over to the mares only to have all of them, save my companion Spots, move away from me.

The captain was quick to join the circle and sat down right next to me acting as if nothing had ever happened. "So who's going first?" Armor said, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Um..." Twilight started, but seemed unable to find words.

"I'll go first" Rainbow said, almost oblivious to what was going on around her. My eyes fell on the mare only for her to get up and go turn off the lights, putting a single lit lamp in the middle of the circle. "Alright, this is the horrifying tale of 'The Factory'" the rainbow colored mare said.

'Hmm, sounds familiar' I thought but let the idea go as Rainbow begun her tale.

* * *

**(Can't tell if lazy, or couldn't think of a story to do)**

"... As the filly frantically tried to open the exit door, she felt a cold hoof on her shoulder. She turned around to see..." The pegasus paused for suspense, "The Worker!" she said loudly as the small flame in the lamp blew out.

A few screams were heard, but I sat there only feeling the normal cold creeping up on me as the darkness surrounded my body. Looking around, I saw that Fluttershy, had clung to Twilight, Rarity to Apple Jack, and Night Wing had surprisingly clung to Shining Armor who seemed to be wondering what was going on. I turned to look at Spots but she only shrugged.

After a few seconds Twilight re-lit the lantern with magic only for another scream to occur from the mare clinging to her. I also noticed the look on Twilight's face as she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I felt the cold feeling slowly going away. "Is there something on my face?"


	30. Chapter Thirty: A Long Story

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved. As is Dead Space Reserved to ****Visceral Games**

* * *

Twilight brought her hooves up to her face and rubbed at her eyes before looking at me again. "N-no, it's nothing" she said. I thought I heard her mumble something to herself, but overlooked it.

"Alrighty then, who's next?" I questioned clapping my hooves together.

The room around me remained quiet, the ponies just staring at the new source of noise. Only looking around, I quickly found that not one of them really looked willing. 'End it now, or scare them worse?' I thought before shrugging. 'What the hay'

"Any of you ever heard of Issac Clark?" I asked receiving nothing, but the group shaking their heads. "Okay, it's a rather frighting tale, so if you wish not to have nightmares, I would leave"

I looked around only to hear a rush of wind and that the pegasus that had been hanging onto Twilight had vanished. I nodded, 'Just as expected' I thought.

"Let us begin then..." I said, starting the tale of one of my favorite stories.

* * *

"As Issac walked into the room, a small light above a table flickered on, along with the words 'Cut off their limbs' written in blood upon the far wall. As the engineer approached the form of a corpse was made apparent to him lying next to the light, but a small device on the table took his attention" I said trying to make it sound just as horrific as it was in the game.

I thought I was doing a fairly good job as most of the ponies were shivering after the first encounter with one of the 'creatures', save Shining Armor, Night Wing, and my friend Spots.

"Issac looked down at the tool in his hand, immediately recognizing it as a plasma cutter, he checked the power in his makeshift weapon and started for the door. A scream echoed from the door just as he reached it though making a shiver run up the human's spine, he put a hand up to hack the door but quickly wished he hadn't as before him he witnessed a human being ripped to shreds by the same monster that had attacked his crew in the lobby. The engineer took a frightened step back only to find that the echoing clomp from his boot had made the creature aware of his presence. The monster jumped at him making him immediately think of running, but he remembered what had happened last time, as the gash in his back still stung from his meeting with the one by the elevator" I said watching as the mares shivered more.

'Well, maybe I should've chosen a less nightmarish story..." I thought, pausing to let myself think. "What happened next?" I heard Night Wing's excited voice ring out making me look over in her direction. I felt my jaw go slack as I saw a bright grin on the pegasus' face. 'Messed up mare, that's for sure' I thought.

"Issac raised his weapon, bringing it level with the monster's face and with a flash of light, it's skull was split right down the middle" I said, making Night Wing's smile slowly start to fade. "But, the monster's headless form only proceeded to swing it's scythe-like appendages around rapidly trying to hit it's unseen enemy. The engineer felt a small pit in his stomach open as he saw what was before him, but he only took aim again, this time at the creature's legs and sliced them both off with a single burst of plasma, watching as the disfigured corpse fell to the ground. Keeping his distance from the disfigured corpse, Issac made for the door, only to find the dead man that the creature had been attacking lying in the middle of the floor"

* * *

**(Sorry if you were hoping to hear the whole story, but I'm not very good at doing things like that)**

"Issac looked forward growing accustomed to the bloody passageways and corpses littering the area. Kendra's voice echoing through his helmet once again, but this time it was almost completely incomprehensible, only able to hear her say something about the air filters yet again. As the engineer opened another door, his automatic air filtration turned off and his suit started to supply oxygen as the air in this part of the ship had become deadly. Issac payed close attention to his supply and started out for the last of the mutated humanoids that had been infecting the ship's air hoping that Kendra had been wrong about the large mass in the food storage" I said watching the few ponies that had remained behind to listen.

Twilight had suggested that she go check on Fluttershy and Rarity offered to go help, while Pinkie said that she needed to use the little filly's room and had yet to return. Apple Jack and RainbowDash on the other hoof seemed to be making this more or less a contest to see who could last listening to the story longest or something as they constantly shot each other defying looks.

The two guards and my friend though seemed still to be enjoying themselves. "Opening the last door just as his oxygen was reaching a dangerous level, Issac saw the deformed crew member wheezing, stuck to the ceiling. Looking down at the engineer it manages to spurt out 'Help me' before it continued to hack and cough, clouds of the hazardous smoke leaving it's mouth every time it was open. A small ding went off in Issac's suit telling him he needed to get out very soon. The engineer raised his cutter and fired three shots into the creature's hide before it let out a death rattle and the artificial gravity took it's effect and the creature hung there attached to the roof"

"Ah... Ah think I need ta use the little fill'y's room there sugarcube" I heard Apple Jack's voice ring out.

"Okay, want me to wait for you?" I asked a smile coming to my face as I already knew the answer.

"That won' be necessary" the orange pony said making motions to show how unnecessary it was. "Ah think I'll be alrigh'"

I shrugged before starting to wonder what the others were doing upstairs. I turned to the rainbow pegasus who was watching her orange friend go. "I take it you're finished listening as well? I know you're not one for sitting and waiting around" I said smile still plastered on my face.

The rainbow mare looked at me for a moment, but just shook her head, "Yea, you're right, I'll go see what the others are doing" she said before following her friend.

"Anyways" I said turning back to the three remaining ponies. "Kendra's voice came over the radio built into the engineer's helmet telling him that it was the last one, and that he'd be able get into food storage after turning on the oxygen recycling. Having heard what information he needed, Issac turned off the radio and headed back towards food storage, as coincidentally they put in the restart for the oxygen recycling in there..."

* * *

"... Issac rounded the corner only for a huge tremor to start shaking the launch pad and to fall over. Kendra had just made it to the top of the ramp only to stop and scream right before a giant tentacle hit her launching her back onto the platform below. The woman tried to get up, but only made it to her hands and knees before the tentacle slammed down on top of her and proceeded to throw her into the outer shell transfer building. Blood spurted our of her broken body as her rig let out a long loud beep signaling her vitals had faded. The engineer himself could only watch in horror as a huge being rose above the edge of the platform letting out a roar that chilled him to the bone"

I had been telling this story for some time now, and to my surprise a few of the ponies had returned. Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and oddly enough Twilight had come back down from upstairs willing to hear the rest of the tale. Though now they looked as though they regretted the decision.

"Not wasting a second, Issac opened fire upon the creature's face blinding it in two of it's five eyes. In retaliation the monster brought down one of it's appendages with enough force to crush the human. Issac had almost managed to get out of the way, but the monster clipped him on the shoulder slamming him down and breaking his arm. The pain almost blinded the engineer, but the glowing yellow orbs that were the creature's eyes still shown brightly. Missing the initial two shot's, he managed to take out another of the creature's eyes, only for it to wrap one of it's tentacles around his leg in an almost breaking grip before it lifted him up into the air. The engineer hung there for a moment as time seemed slow, the monster's gnashing teeth, it's cries, even the engine from the ship Kendra had been trying to get on. All the noise died down"

"He heard the quiet voice of Nicole, his girlfriend, at the back of his head, almost insignificant, but he still heard her song song.

'Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When the nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your little spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When the nothing shines upon,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.'

Issac quickly grabbed back onto reality as the song in his head ended, and took aim for the last of the hive minds eyes-"

"What's a hive mind?" I heard being interrupted by Spots. "You've only been calling it 'creature' and 'monster' why change it?" She asked.

I chuckled and hit myself lightly in the jaw. "I've been talking too long" I said, "And a 'Hive mind' is, and don't quote me on this, basically a brain that is connected to more than one organism"

"Oh, I see" she said.

"Any more questions?" I asked chuckling again only to be met with silence. "Alrighty then. Issac managed to take out the last of it's eyes only to have it drop him. Luckily for the engineer, a few crates were there to break his fall making sure he wasn't injured any worse than he already was. Managing to get up, Issac noticed that a large place on the creature's chest looked almost as if it had been damaged by something and a bright yellow glow was being emitted from inside. The engineer also saw a small container for rocket fuel sitting not too far from where he was standing. Putting his plasma cutter on his belt, he lifted his left arm with his right and tried to pick up the bottle of fuel with his kinesis module. Having blinded the monster, it was having difficulties finding the engineer and was feeling around with it's tentacles. Just as Issac managed to grab the canister with the module, he felt something touch the side of his leg. Turning around as fast as his body would allow, the engineer launched the rocket fuel at the opening in the creature's hide. Unfortunately, it missed it's target by inches, but just as well, a larger hole was opened and the odd glowing sack came into view. Frantically pulling at his plasma cutter and trying to avoid the now flailing tendrils, he stopped and fired his last four shots at it. As the beast was flailing it had ended up avoiding most of the plasma bolts, but if a stroke of luck or whatever it was, the last shot made it in bursting it. The monster, started screeching, and it's tendrils quickly fell, a few nearly missing Issac, before they were dragged down as the monster fell. Finally seeing an escape route in the form of Kendra's ship, Issac made a break for it, sprinting as fast as his tattered body would allow to the ship. Running inside, he quickly found that the door to the cockpit was locked, slamming his fist into the panel, the engineer started to hack the door just as a tremor almost took him off his feet. The door slid halfway open, and the human crawled under. Sitting down in the seat, Issac started the ship, and it roared to life taking off without any resistance. Debris thudded against the window as he exited the atmosphere and the chunk of rock that had been hurdling down from the Ishimura nearly hit the small ship the engineer was piloting. Making a huge turn, Issac managed to avoid it, but the ship spun out for a second before regaining stability, only for the meteor's impact to almost blind the man. Finally feeling safe, Issac unbuckled the seals on his helmet before pulling it off. The engineer slumped in his seat only for the video of his girlfriend to come onto the ships video, shaking his head, he turned it off before turning off the holograms. A small clank from the passenger seat gained his attention though, making him look in it's direction, only for one of the creatures that had snuck onto the ship jump out at him"

I looked at the group of ponies before me and smiled. "That, is the story, of Dead Space"

* * *

**Ending Notation: I know that I in fact, did change what happened in the story slightly, but I did so only to make it seem as though it made more sense, as in a story, video game aspects would not seem very interesting.**


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Truth or Dare

**Author's Notations: Apologies for the long wait! And here's some random chapter!**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I sat in the chair eating the s'more that Shining Armor had given me once the small group of ponies had finished making them.

The back door open revealing Apple Jack carrying a few sticks in her mouth with browned marshmallows on the end.

"So you've never had a S'more before?" Pinkie Pie asked, a look of shock plastered onto her face.

"That's what I've been saying" I chuckled throwing the last bit of the treat into my mouth, finishing it off. "Though I must admit, they're pretty good"

I noticed Spots start hopping over with a plateful of the treats. "Here ya go!" She said giving one to me and Shining Armor, Pinkie on the other hoof had already taken her share, being half the plate.

Most of the other ponies had not spoken with me yet, besides Pinkie and the small group that had been listening to the story. I guessed they were still afraid and didn't want to think about the story, or really talk to me much.

I let out a chuckle as I thought about it, only making the three ponies around give me an odd look. Having inhaled my food, I looked for a way out of their odd looks, I noticed Twilight come into view and got up to talk to her.

"Pardon me Twilight" I said unable to think of any other greeting.

The mare turned around and shot me a forced smile "Oh Hello, did you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering what was next on the list for the slumber party" I said with a smile of my own.

A quizzical look came over the unicorn's face, "I don't quite remember myself" She said putting a hoof to her chin, "Give me a minute" The mare ran out of the kitchen and back into the den.

I turned around to find Rarity looking over at me oddly. I smiled at her and waved, only for her to return a rather awkward wave of her own. Guessing she wouldn't want to speak with somepony with such a disturbing set of tastes, I looked back towards the door leading to the den.

"So this was your idea?" I heard the mare's posh voice and turned to look back at her.

I nodded and chuckled, "To be honest it was more a joke, but Twilight didn't take it that way"

Rarity nodded "but where are my manners" she said approaching me "I am Rarity" The mare held out a hoof.

I shook the mare's hoof, unable to think of why she would take interest in me other than perhaps the fact that I know a few of her friends. "My name's Crescent Shield, it's a nice to meet you" I said with a smile again plastered onto my face.

"So I-" Rarity started only to be shut off by Twilight.

"Alright, it seems Truth or Dare is what's next" She said looking down at her book as she walked in. "I don't quite know if I want to play it seeing as how it went over last time..." she said before looking up from her book.

I nodded at her in thanks before turning back to her friend. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked trying to be polite.

Rarity was still looking at her friend when I spoke. "It wasn't that important dear. Twilight and I should probably start getting cleaned up in here before we start the game" she said turning to me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the mare had already turned around and started walking away, commencing her cleaning. I just shrugged and nodded to Twilight before walking around her and back into the den.

'Hmm, so Truth or Dare... How do I play that again?' I questioned myself only to find that Pinkie, Spots and Shining Armor were chatting.

I looked at the stairs and felt the odd need to go to my room for some reason. I shrugged and started climbing the stairs turning at the top of the staircase to my bedroom.

Pushing open the door, I heard a quiet gasp from within and saw Fluttershy sitting over in the corner of my barren room. I nodded towards the frightened mare and turned towards one of the books that was on my nightstand, grabbing the book that had my bookmark in it.

"Might want to head down" I said turning towards Fluttershy. "They're starting some game after clean up from the s'mores" I started to head for the door, but a quiet "wait" caught my ear.

I turned around to find the butter colored pegasus standing looking at me though obviously still scared. "D-did you k-kill that fox?" Fluttershy asked.

I looked at the floor for a moment, trying to guess what she was talking about, and then it hit me. "Oh, you mean that fox that was on my back when I walked out of the forest. Yes, I did" I said with a blank face.

The pegasus mare looked at me as if I had just slapped her. "Why?" she asked, "Why would you do that to an innocent creature?"

Guilt built up in my chest, but I did my best to keep my uncaring demeanor. "Because..." I started, but quickly found the words stuck in my throat. I let out a sigh, "Because I need to eat" I finally said.

The look on Fluttershy's face changed, and horror was displayed across her face. I felt a small pang in my heart as she looked at me, but I quickly turned around and left the room.

I trotted down the stairs only for the group of ponies to look up at me, I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with it and headed strait for my chair, levitating the book off of my back and into my lap as I got up into the chair.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Twilight asked as I cracked my book making me roll my eyes.

I put the book down in my lap and looked at her. "How do you play?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight levitated the book over to me, and showed me the rules:

Player one starts the game by asking player two: "Truth or Dare?" If player two chooses "truth", then player one poses a question and player two must answer truthfully. If player two chooses "dare", then player one poses a task which player two must perform. After answering the question or performing the dare, player two takes player one's place, asks "Truth or Dare?" of another player, and the game proceeds as before. A player cannot choose truth more than twice in a row. 

'Oh yea...' I thought. I shrugged and levitated the book, though wobbly, back to the mare. "Okay" I said putting my bookmark back in it's place and putting the book down. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I walked over and sat down next to Spots.

"Alright, it's your turn Pinkie Pie" Twilight said looking at the exuberant pink mare.

"Okie dokie lokie! Hmmm." She said, putting a hoof up to her chin. "Spots! Truth or Dare?"

My companion looked rather startled but answered none the less. "Truth"

"Do you like Cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie blurted out almost too fast for me to understand, but Spots seemed to of gotten it.

"Oh! Yes I love cupcakes!" she said.

I bit down on my tongue trying to keep myself from saying anything stupid. 'Not that cupcakes moron' I thought before looking at my companion questioningly.

"Okay..." She started "Twilight, Truth or Dare?" she asked making Twilight jump.

"Truth" the unicorn said.

'Hm, I think I see a pattern going on here...' I thought as Spots asked her question.

"Who's your favorite author?" Spots asked, making Twilight's eyes go wide.

"Oh... Ummm..." She started obviously thinking hard. "James Trottins"

'Where have I heard that name before?... Sound's so familiar' I thought putting a hoof up to the bridge of my nose. 'What was it?'

"Crescent Shield, Truth of Dare?" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh um, Truth" I said my mouth going before I could really think about it.

"Where are you from?" Twilight asked a smile spread across her face.

I sat there for a moment with a completely blank face. "I'm from outside Equestria" I said finally, before getting up and going back to my chair.

"What?!" I heard behind me making me turn back, only to find a group of concerned ponies.

"I said; I'm from outside Equestria" I said a blank look still plastered on my face. "What is it illegal to come into this country without a passport?"

"No, it's just the Plains are almost a completely barren wasteland" Shining Armor said before his sister. "The zebras are the only ones who live out there"

I shrugged, "Well either way, that's where I came from" I said turning back to my book. 'Though it wasn't called the Planes' I thought remembering the quickly falling country I used to inhabit.

"How did you survive?" I heard Twilight again, but I only let out a chuckle. "It's my turn Mrs. Sparkle. Apologies, but you'll have to wait until after the game. Rainbow Dash, Truth or Dare?" I said sitting down in my chair and levitating my book off of the table next to it.

For a while there was no answer making me look up from my book at the mare, only to find her looking right back at me. "Dare" she finally said, a defiant look on her face.

I let out a chuckle. "Tomorrow go to the Captain of the Wonder Bolts and Apply" I said, a smile stretched across my face hidden by the book I was reading.

* * *

**Ending Notations: Forgive my Errors, I'm tired and want to got to bed now. Nighty night. **


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Surprise

**Author's Notations: Apologies for the short chapter. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I rolled over in my bed feeling the lump that Rainbow had put on my head. 'That one needs to learn how to take a joke' I thought as the pin and needles stabbed into my skull again.

Rising from my bed I started for the restroom, only to find the captain of the Lunar guard watching me from the other side of my room. I stumbled back in surprise due to my imagination only for a scowl to cover my face as I recognized her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Night Wing chuckled at my reaction to her.

I let out a groan, "To the facilities if you must know, or do you need to accompany me there as well?" I asked.

The light that shown in the window allowed me to see her look at me with similar enthusiasm as I had. "No just go" she said waving a hoof.

I could feel the mare's eyes boring holes into my back as I opened the door and left. 'I hate her right now...' I thought heading for the restroom only to find it locked with light shining out from underneath it. I let out another groan, but just headed for the stairs.

Being as silent as possible, I descended the steps, finding almost every single sleeping bag containing a pony, including Shining Armor which surprised me a bit.

Fluttershy's was the one I found empty, and I looked back up to the top of the staircase wondering how she had managed to build the courage to leave her friend's side like that.

Shrugging I walked towards the back door and opened it slowly minding the creak, and leaving it open just a crack before taking towards the side of my house to relieve myself.

Having finished my business turned around only to find a dark colored pegasus mare, her cold eyes looking me over. "Hmph, you seem rather insignificant for my plans foal. Perhaps she was incorrect on her assumptions" The mare said, before turning around and starting to fly away.

My eyes watched her go, an odd fear keeping my hooves planted where they were. Realizing what had happened I tried to regain control of my body, but only managed to fall back onto my flank.

As I sat there trying to see the mare, my mind wanting to flee, but my body unable to respond to it's calls. A cold breeze blew through me making me jump.

Realizing that my mind was once again in control, I made a break for the house.

A creak echoed through the house as the door opened and then closed quickly, followed by a quiet clank of the lock being pushed into place.

I looked at the door backing away slowly, almost expecting something to burst through it. 'What the hell?' I thought before turning around.

Light from the bathroom shone down the stairs for a moment before it was killed with a quiet click, and very light hoovesteps could be heard, and I looked up the steps to see a fairly tired looking Fluttershy.

Her eyes went wide when she noticed me, and I took notice of the cold feeling I had over my body. 'Crap...' I thought, Fluttershy let out an almost incomprehensible yelp, and retreated to the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

I rolled my eyes and hoped that no one else would need to use the bathroom as I climbed the stairs, not paying any heed to the clomping noise my hooves made.

A groan behind me caught my attention as I was half way up the staircase. I turned to see what seemed to be Rainbow Dash rolling over.

Not wanting to wake any of them, I headed back to my room watching my steps making sure to avoid the creaky parts.

I opened the door to my room only to find Night Wing sitting in the floor glaring at me again. "What took you so long? I was right about to go after you"

I let out a sigh and explained what had happened from finding the bathroom occupied to seeing that odd mare.

Night Wings eyes widened at my telling about the mare, almost in surprise. "Have there been any problems around?" I asked finally finished.

The Captain shook her head but put a hoof up to her chin, obviously deep in thought. I walked back over to my bed and laid back down, but only found that every time I closed my eyes, the mare returned, my imagination only distorting her features worse and worse.

I shook my head and struggled to levitate my book over to me from the table across the room. The good sized book hit the railing on my bed and my magic wavered enough for me to lose grip on it. The book tumbled to the floor, impacting with a thump that surprised Night Wing making her glare over in my direction.

"Are you trying to wake everypony up?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and picked the book back up, this time succeeding in levitating it into my hooves. With a flash of my horn I flicked the light switch into the on position to read by.

* * *

After a few hours of reading my book, my eyes started to droop. I looked up only to find Night Wing in a similar situation, her head starting to droop from it's position.

I looked at where she had to lay and let out an annoyed sigh as my conscience started to complain. 'She doesn't really have anywhere to sleep besides the floor, why don't you at least offer her your bed?'

I let out a sigh, knowing it wouldn't do much to argue with myself, I put my bookmark in it's place and got off of my bed, levitating my book onto my back.

I looked over at Night Wing who was looking at me questioningly, though weariness still shown on her face. I held out a hoof towards the bed only for her to follow it and look back at me oddly again. "What is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm just trying to be a gentlecolt I suppose. A mare shouldn't have to sleep on the ground" I said, almost wanting to vacate the room and vomit.

Night Wing narrowed her eyes suspicious of my change of attitude, "I've slept on worse than wood floors, just get back into the bed" she said leaning back against the wall.

I ignored her, in favor of walking to the wall opposite of her and laying down with my book set down in front of me.

"Hey, I said get back into the bed" She said sitting back up. Receiving no reply, the mare just shrugged her shoulders, "Have it your way bud"

After a few minutes, I found that I was unable to keep my eyes open much longer and started to doze. Shaking myself awake multiple times to try and finish the paragraph I was on, I found myself reading the same line.

Looking away from the book and back up to the captain, I noticed she had dosed off as well. Looking down at my book, I just marked my place and closed it, thinking to remember what paragraph I was on.

I magically grabbed on of the blankets from the bed before sleepily draping it over the mare.

Walking back across the room, I turned off the light shrouding the room in darkness. I laid back down next to my book stealing a peak out the window at the moon which still hung in the sky, though on it's descent.

A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips as I closed my eyes and sleep took my mind.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Others?

**Author's Notations: Don't really know if it's short, but I finally figured out where this story is going =D**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

A loud knocking awoke me from my sleep with a start.

My eyes shot around for a moment before realizing where I was and letting out a relaxed sigh. 'Just another dream' I thought before stretching and getting up off the floor.

'Can't say I've done that in a while' I thought as my legs popped, quickly followed by my back.

Another trio of knocks echoed through my room as I leaned down to grab my book, followed by what sounded to be Twilight's voice.

"Fluttershy! You need to come out! There's no monster!" The unicorn's voice rang out.

I slammed my hoof into my face remembering what had happened last night with Fluttershy fleeing back into the bathroom and locking the door.

Picking up my book from the floor I levitated it over onto my bed, which surprisingly looked rather tidy. Shaking it off as nothing I opened the door to find a small group, mainly consisting of the Elements of Harmony, posted in front of the bathroom door with Twilight at the front.

"No! I just know he'll be back!" Fluttershy's terrified voice came from within.

Clearing my throat making the majority of the group look in my direction, "You do know I built a window in there large enough for a small pony to get through, right?" I asked only to be replied in gasps and a posh yelp from the group. "That and it's about time all y'all left seeing as how the 'sleepover' is well, over"

Twilight, who had still been looking at the door before her friend's gasps, acted in a manner very similar to her friends. Rainbow, who had been at the back of the group, dropped her head low, wings pointed strait out quickly followed by the faster acting of her companions.

I raised an eyebrow at the groups aggressive behavior, "And what's th-" I started only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash tackling me. Managing to hold my ground for less than a milo-second before stumbling back and slamming into the door frame.

Stars flashed across my eyes and a sensation of vomiting lept up from my stomach allowing the pegagsus enough time to pin my hooves, effectively immobilizing me.

"Who in the hay are you!?" she yelled in my face as I tried to keep from puking on her face. My silence obviously enraged her as she pushed off with her forehooves and slammed back down onto my chest making me again have to hold back the bile running up my esophagus. "Answer me!"

I managed a heaving cough before my head flopped back down and I was able to regain my senses. "What?" I asked, mind still fuzzy from sleep and being knocked into a wall.

"I said" the pegasus on top of me started, "Who, Are, You" she said emphasizing every word by slamming me down.

Shaking off the pins and needles, I glared back at the cerise eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I thought the coat, or the mane would've given it away" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, to which I was rewarded another slam against the floor.

"Rainbow hold on" Twilight intervened making the pegasus look back at her friend.

'Oh I could just shove her off of me now, and... probably shouldn't seeing as how she attacked me, the others would do likewise' I thought picking my head up to look at the unicorn. "Thanks Twilight, now could ya get miss prism here offa me?" I said in mock appreciation.

The unicorn stopped in her tracks at her name though and Rainbow turned back to me as well.

"Now how in hay does this thin' know you two's names?" I heard Applejack drawl.

I let out an aggravated sigh, "We've already been through this, Applejack, I mean come on. Do I look that bloody different?" I asked only to receive what felt like stares.

"We don't know who you are if that answers your question, but your voice... sounds kind of familiar..." I heard Twilight's voice, quickly followed by what sounded like someone running up the stairs.

Unable to look in the direction, mainly due to Rainbow Dash's hoof in the way, I just sat there listening to the gasps.

"Oh no, it's happening sooner than expected" I heard what sounded like Shining Armor as he ran up and pushed past Rainbow Dash examining me. "Night Wing, send a letter to the Princesses, tell them we may need to move him"

I sat there much like the rest of my house guests, stunned and shocked by what had happened. "What're you talking about?" I asked the guard who was not hindering me from rising, but was met with silence again.

"Get up" the Captain finally told me to which I looked at him blankly for a moment before following his command. "Good, it's still not to the point where it's like when he's in the dark"

My eyes went wide at what he had said making me shoot for the bathroom knocking the door off of it's hinges and horrifying the resident inside.

But my attention was towards the small medicinal cabinet nailed to the wall with a mirror on the front of it. The pony that met my gaze looked very similar to my original form, but, at the same time, completely different.

The coat of the stranger looking back at me was almost a pure black color and the eyes were a sickly shade of yellow. The mane on the unicorn was a dark shade of gray barely distinguishable from the coat as was the tail, while the horn looked as though it had grown slightly.

As I stared at the imposter I noticed his mouth go slack and fall open. The teeth in the newcomer's mouth were the same as mine normally was, the only difference being the canines looked as though they had grown a few millimeters.

"Wh-" I started but I saw the reflection's mouth moving in the same motion and stopped. Turning back towards the small group standing outside the room I noticed that they were all staring at me. "Wh... what happened?" I asked before I felt my stomach finally give way only managing to turn towards the sink before the contents from last night exited my mouth.

I heard a slight 'eww' coming from Rainbow Dash's direction before a strong hoof was felt patting on my back lightly. "It's alright" Shining Armor's voice came out less than a whisper.

Regaining control of the basic function of keeping my stomach from erupting, I turned on the sink to let the vomit drain into the septic tank and to wash my face as I tried to calm myself.

I looked towards my left noting the tangled shower curtain along with the shivering pegasus lying in the middle of it.

'I can't blame her, I'm surprised I am not in the same state...' I thought before looking up at the mirror again. 'Why do I look like this?' I questioned, almost hoping for an answer, but knowing I wouldn't get one.

"Alright ladies" Night Wing's voice came from outside the bathroom. "We need to get you seven home. Armor, help Fluttershy out of the tangle she's got herself in there"

I saw the captain nod in the reflection of the mirror, but paid him little heed. I walked out of the bathroom towards my room, praying that this was a dream and that I would wake up.

Not bothering to shut the door behind me, I looked towards my book with tired eyes before levitating it onto the small table next to my bed and lying down.

I heard the door shut signaling that someone else had entered the room, but didn't bother looking.

"What happened last night?" I heard Night Wing's voice echo through the small space, but again I didn't hear her, as my mind was wondering.

A sigh escaped the night guard's mouth and I heard her hoovesteps approach the bed. "I know how you feel, but you need to calm down, w-" she tried, but my voice returned before she could finish.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"What?" Night Wing responded. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know how I feel?" I asked again, an odd anger growing in my chest. "I've never had this happen before, how in hay would you know?" an odd venom bit into my words, that I didn't understand, but I let it go.

"How would I know?" I heard her repeat before she started to chuckle. "Did you think I was born like this? That ponies are just born to serve in the Night Guard?" another laugh echoed from her mouth. "Of corse not you foal! I don't know what odd magic made me like this, but when Princess Luna returned from her imprisonment, hay, when Nightmare Moon, returned, my body just changed! I had no control of what happened but it did!"

I sat up and looked at the mare doubt filling my eyes. "And here you are sulking, maybe I should just let you be. It would leave bad memories buried" she said as her eyes watered up.

"Nig-" I started but was immediately shut down.

"No, I don't want your sympathy, you're just some foolish foal from somewhere outside Equestria who disaster seems to follow" The mare had tears streaming down her eyes now, making dark lines in her coat. "You're just like those others in the past. In fact, why don't you just go jump into the light now! Direct sunlight will most likely toast your happy plot just like the others!" she finished before doing a one eighty and walking out of the room.

Guilt bit down hard in my chest, making me lie back down and pull the covers back up over my body. 'Maybe I should ju-' I started before my mind picked up with the key. 'There were others?'


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Author's Notations: I must apologize again for taking so long for my stories. School has been a pain, along with Tumblr deciding to take up most of my time. I suppose what I'm trying to say here is sorry for being foolish and forgetting about the few people out there that still read this stuff. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Leaping out of my bed, thoughts started running through my head. 'If there'd been others like me, then how long has things like this been happening' starting to pace I was unable to think of any solution to how they had gotten here.

'Well then again, I just made some stupid wish myself hoping to come here' I thought chuckling. "Either way" I said quietly turning towards the curtains of the window behind me. "Lets see if she was right."

I walked up the the small window, slowly pulling the thick curtain aside, making sure that the sun was far enough in the sky, before putting a wary hoof into the beam of light.

A feeling of fire erupted from my forehoof along with the old smell of burning flesh. Quickly pulling my hoof away I realized she had spoken the truth. "Son of a bitch!" I swore holding my burned hoof and letting the curtain close.

Almost expecting to have somepony run into my room now, I stared at the door for a moment before realizing that the guards had most likely left with the others.

Limping on my injured leg, I started for the door cracking it open to make sure my thought had been correct before walking out of the room.

The house was an eerie quiet that sent a shiver down my spine. 'Man I hate this place' I thought before attempting to walk down the stairs, only for my injured hoof to give way and for me to fall in a heap at the bottom. Unable to feel anything, I started checking myself for broken bones only to stop at my burnt hoof.

Walking to the closet near the front door I walked in and grabbed my old traveling cloak. Tying the string around my neck

I reached for the door only for a jolt of static to jump to my hoof. Pulling my hoof back and looking at it for a second I shrugged and pushed the door open revealing a very bright world around me.

Pulling the hood over my head, I walked out into the sunlight with my eyes clenched shut expecting the burning feeling to return, but when it didn't I reopened my eyes having to squint to see.

I could easily see where the hoofmarks of the others had led back to their home, and a hazy map of Ponyville popped into my head. But before I could take another step a strange sound was heard behind me, almost like a cry, but when I looked back, the house was empty.

I shrugged it off, mentally wondering where to go, but the only two ideas that popped into my head couldn't lead to anything good.

Letting out a sigh, I just started walking.

* * *

Sweat poured from my pores as the rays of the sun fell down over the heavy cloak I was wearing. The material becoming a uncomfortable warm.

I could see the small town coming closer, along with the forests surrounding it, but shook my head at the idea to enter the town. 'Memory may be hazy on the matter, but I can still remember how they acted with Zecora...' I thought before the idea popped into my head 'Zecora! Of corse!'

New hope renewing my energy I started a faster trot towards the dark forest, only in time for a pair of figures racing out of the town. One airborn and the other galloping on the ground.

Nearing the forest, and my old hunting ground, I almost half hoped Fluttershy to be outside, if for nothing else than to apologize, but I had no such luck. A few animals scurried out of my way as I galloped towards the treeline, but something about the forest made me stop.

Looking up at the trees I felt almost as if something, or somepony, was watching me. Ignoring the feeling to the best of my abilities, I just ran into the forest.

Dodging around trees and jumping over roots I saw quickly found Zecora's hut. But as I got closer despair extinguished my previously burning hope of an answer.

Twilight stood outside talking with the zebra, before the striped mare invited her inside her hut. Mentally cursing my slowness, I started questioning what I should do now.

'Waiting here might be the best idea as there's nothing else I could do at this point, but then if I went up and knocked on the door now, Twilight would immediately recognize me. Though that talented magician might be able to help...' I thought before letting out an aggravated sigh.

I lifted up my injured hoof only to realize it had stopped hurting. Moving the cloak out of the way, I felt revolted and quickly put it back down.

A white foul smelling substance had started leaking from the wound and I noticed now that there was a trail of it from where I had come from.

Knowing that the small search party would follow it strait to me, I broke a branch off of a tree and started scraping the substance from my hoof.

Searing pain again echoed up my hoof, but I clenched my teeth and continued, the hope of perhaps a solution to whatever it was I was turning into driving me to continue.

When I had finished, normal blood came pouring out of the wound. Throwing the stick away I smiled down at the bubling red fluid, reminding me I was not a monster yet. My mind could only jump back to Spots before she had changed herself.

'If I change into something like that...' I thought before shaking my head. "No! I won't let that happen" I said, only for the unnoticed talking from inside the hut to stop. "I'll... I'll trap myself somewhere if it comes to that!" I continued trying to shake the horrifying thought of turning into a nightmare.

I looked back up only to see Zecora poking her head outside her hut, looking strait at me.

"Crap" I whispered before stepping out of the bushes, only hoping the mare wouldn't flee back into her home and alert Twilight. "I apologize for bothering you, but I need your help" I said.

"Zecora, who's there?" I heard Twilight call from inside.

"And what do you need my help for? That you could not just knock on my door?" The mare in question asked.

I scratched at the back of my head with my good hoof before answering her. "Well, um, it's best explained if you just saw" I said before pulling at my hood.

Zecora's eyes went wide before her mouth fell open. "I don't know how to help you, I think there's nothing anypony could do." she said before walking back into her house, her eyes pinned on me.

"Zecora, wha-" I heard Twilight's voice again, before she looked out the door and saw me.

Without waiting for another word, I quickly turned on my hooves and sprinted away from the hut.

* * *

'Crap, crap, crap, crap' I repeated in my head while I was running.

"Wait!" Twilight's voice came from behind making me only want to go faster.

I noticed a small group of flowers coming up, but I didn't care enough to go around and just rushed through them. An odd sensation ran up my body from my hooves though, and something felt off.

I also noticed that I was unable to hear the clopping hooves behind me anymore and managed to slow myself to a jogging trot. I could hear the faint yells of the mare in the distance but paid them no heed, guessing them only to be 'wait! Come back here!'s. Letting out a tired sigh, I noticed a hole in the ground in the distance.

My body cried out to me as I walked towards the small hole only for me to trip inches away from it and for me to fall in. I let out a yelp that echoed deeper into the long tunnel as I slid down. Roots from the trees above slapping me across the face and rocks jumping up to impact with all different parts of my body, I finally came to a stop in a dimly lit cavern.

"Uhhg" I managed to moan before blacking out.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five:Something or Another

**Author's Notations: Apparently I've been challenged. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

"_Welcome back" A disturbingly familiar voice sounded making my eyes shoot open and a shiver to run down my spine."Oh, come now. You used to love me" the woman said laughing as I jumped from the cold ground I had been lying on. _

"_Well that's beside the point now" she said, dark lines on her face appearing. "You're, in serous danger at the moment, and you cannot let the guards get you" _

_I stood there mouth hanging open. 'Why in the name of God would you be telling me this garbage you stupid broad! You just wanted to use my body last time!' I screamed in my head. _

"_Oh yes, I know, I know, 'Why should I trust her? She tried to kill me' blah blah blah. The thing is, at this point, you're not the only one in danger. You don't know what they're going to do if you get caught at this point in the 'transformation'" She said her arms crossed over what little amount of breasts she did have. _

"_And you do?" I asked cynically, only to be replied with a glare from the angered woman. "I may of liked you back on earth when you weren't acting like so much of a... well a bitch! But you're not even the same girl! You're just some sick figment of my imaginations made to torture me into submission!" I yelled at her only for the lines on her face to grow darker. _

_An echoing laugh came from her mouth that seemed to rebound of off everything around us, though we were in an open field. "You think it's just that easy? Tell me off and make me leave?" She said walking up to me where out faces were centimeters apart."Well I've got news for you stupid little fool" she whispered "it's not that easy" _

_I fell back as the woman gave me a kiss on the forehead, which immediately started to burn. "Damn you" I muttered as I brought my hand to my face trying to find the source of the pain. _

_Another laugh echoed from the woman's mouth before she bent over me. "So sorry, I thought you had always wanted a kiss from me!" she said laughing even harder. _

_I was about to slap her with my other hand, but she disappeared, and a sense of falling took my mind._

* * *

I awoke with a pained feeling on my forehead, unable to remember where I was. My eyes darted around the cavern filled with odd glowing fungi crawling on different walls around me. Tree roots hung from the ceiling, accompanied by what appeared to be some species of crawler vine hanging from the ceiling. An odd glimmer caught my eyes only to see a pool of water with an almost insignificant stream running to it.

Watching the cool calmness of the small lake almost made my troubles flee from my mind, but a dark shadow darted from behind a large Stalagmite to another making my mind return to the world around me.

Eyes set on the stone cover, I watched with my horn lowered wary of the unknown being. 'What the hay is it waiting for? A bloody invitation?' I thought, before whatever it was leaped from behind the stalagmite and started sprinting at me. Unable to think of any better option, I quickly tried to grab the creature with magic only for a stone behind it to levitate a few feet off the ground.

Fear biting into my mind, I threw the rock at the creature only for it to doge out of the way. The rock only passed inches within my face the wind it created blowing my mane. I tried to brace myself for the impact, but the creature still bowled me over.

Pain flashed into my mind as we slid towards the wall, jagged pebbles bit into my back, ripping into my cloak, and larger stones bounced off of other parts of my body. My mind was almost unable to record what was going on, but the odd feeling of something licking my face broke through the pain.

Covering my face with my hooves only made the creature find another place to continue it's assault. Growing increasingly tired of the constant licking I shoved the creature away, pain finally settling down as I laid there.

Not wanting the creature to return to it's licking at my face I started trying to get up. The pain in my back returned, but I rose from the floor none the less, though a bit slower. Opening my eyes finally I saw a rather large dog shaggy dog sitting not too far from where I had been lying. I, almost instinctively, reached out and patted the animal on the head to which it returned a grateful bark that echoed off of the walls of the cave.

"What the hay is a dog doing down here?" I questioned only for my words to echo off the smooth walls of the cave making my head start to ache. "Uhg" I quietly moaned putting my right hoof on my temple, only issuing another lick from the canine watching me.

'I need some water' I thought pushing the dog away again and turning towards the pond. As I approached the pond my hooves made soft clicking noise on the hard stone floor. The dog let a soft wine out as I got closer only making me look back at it with an annoyed look on my face.

When I bent down to get a drink though, I quickly found my reflection staring back at me. There was a large discolored lump under my horn, but the thing that really caught my attention was my coat color. Instead of the disgusting black tar looking color, or my original turquoise blue color a bright orange coat shone back at me and almost neon pink hair replaced my normal orange hair.

I felt my mouth fall and as did my reflection's only for me to back up wondering what happened. Right as my mind really started going on the hypotheses, I remembered running through some bright blue flowers trying to get away from Twilight. I slammed my hoof into my face only making my oncoming migraine ache more along with pain to spring up from the odd lump under my horn as well.

I let out another sigh and walked back up to the pool with the intent of getting some water, only this time I tripped up, falling face first into the pond, oddly enough, it was almost as if the pond's surface was made of glass or some other hard material. I started backing up again, this time with my hoof up to my throbbing face, and walked right into the dog who turned out to be right behind me.

My hoof falling back to the floor, I glared at the animal, who's ears lowered in sadness as it walked back over to the wall. 'Son of a... What the hay is that thing made from?' I thought looking back at the pond before walking back up to it and tapping the surface unsure what had happened.

A light ting noise echoed around in the cave and my hoof quickly retreated away from the pond. 'Alright, I've seen some weird stuff here, but... I don't even...' I thought looking at the pond as if it was some kind of monster.

I shook my head quickly, trying to push the thought from my head. 'alright, I know how I got down here' I thought looking up a the small cavern above where I had been lying only to see that it looked as though I had been launched out of a tunnel to which there was a ramp leading up to.

My eyes fell and a feeling of boredom took me as it seemed almost too easy, but I just shook my head and started towards it. A small whimper across the room made me look to the large pile of fluff lying next to the wall. The expression it wore was a pleading one, almost as if it didn't want to be here alone and was begging for me to let it come. I rolled my eyes and whistled, only for the dog to jump up and join me.

* * *

I lifted my aching body out of the hole only to find it had become nighttime. Morris, as I had decided to name the dog, had started to whimper again at the odd noises coming from the forest. A quiet "shh" and a pat on the head got him to calm down enough, but his tail remained where it had been since we started going through the tunnel, between his legs.

A roar was heard in the distance, but was silenced midway. 'Either the old hydra is still walkin' around or my search party is still out there' I thought. A quiet wine was issued again, but this time I ignored it. 'Twilight saw me run through the poison joke, so they would be stationed mainly around Zecora's hut' I thought creeping towards the town through thick brambles that ripped more at my shredded cloak. 'Hmm due to this new little disguise, I may just be able to convince Rarity to fix my garments, but how much would that cost? Five bits? Or in the hundreds range?' I thought letting out a sigh. "We'll find out sooner or later Morris" I said to the animal, gaining his attention.

A little yelp emanated from deeper within the forest though, the sound of a pony in danger. 'Or at least I hope its that and not just Rarity freaking out about the dirt and grime...' I thought cynically doing an about face and sprinting towards the origin of the yelp.

As I arrived, I found none other than Miss Rarity slowly sinking in what looked like a pool of sandy mud. 'Who knew they had quicksand in the Everfree?' I questioned silently to myself. My eyes darted around for something to help the mare with, the only available option seemed to be an odd looking tree sprout. I bent the young tree over letting the screaming mare grab onto it before letting go of it.

The sprout quickly snapped back to where it had been, launching the mare into the air. 'Aw crap' I thought as the mare started strait for the thicket of brambles I had passed through. I took a deep breath before focusing all my energy into my horn and using the only spell I knew. I noticed that her screaming stopped after a few seconds, but I gritted my teeth together trying to keep her afloat before lowering her down on the other side of the quicksand.

The spell failing at the very end, allowing the mare to drop about three hooves to the soft forest ground below. Exhausted, I turned back around panting and started limping away ignoring her cries for me to stop.

"Wait come back! I didn't even get to thank you!" I heard her yell as I slowly regained enough energy to gallop, at least a short length. 'There you go again' I thought to myself mentally chuckling 'just as you dreamed you bleeding child. A hero doesn't need recognition!' I started laughing, almost breaking down while running due to laughter.

Morris was running beside me as I galloped through the forest, my odd laughing streak giving me energy to go on for some stupid reason. Humorous thoughts continued to run through my head, making sense only to me, as well as the reason for my almost unstoppable running.

'Oh my! What if my Mom saw me now! She would probably laugh until she wet herself! I can only guess what my brother would say! Bright orange coat and neon pink hair!' My mind screamed laughter until I had to pull over on the side of the road to use the facilities.

As my laughter finally came to an end, I heard a group of voices behind me growing steadily louder. Covering the small hole in which I had done my business in, I noticed a large hill behind me, almost the size of a small mountain, but I did not pursue the though and instead started climbing. The thought of Miss Sparkle, or her eldest brother seeing me and using their more powerful magic, to yank me back down served as a powerful motivator to continue climbing. The realization of the pegasi came to late however as I saw a rainbow heading me way.

'Oh for the love of...' I thought ducking down right under the oncoming pegasus. 'Suppose this means that Twilight didn't forget to inform her friends of my running through the poison joke'. As the cyan mare did a tight loop to come back around for another pass I noticed her friends quickly closing in on the edge of the hill. I hugged the floor as the pegasus made her next pass though noted that she had started slowing. 'Well, going to do something smarter than expected!' I thought, guessing she was just going to grab me and throw me back down to her friends. I just started crawling as fast as I could though, trying to make myself as small a target as possible for the unicorns below and the insane pegasus flying over.

I chuckled for a moment thinking of all the evil things I could do as the mare continued passing, but just continued climbing finding the top of the large hill nearly within reach. As I poked my hoof over the top to grab on though, the burning sensation returned lighting my hoof on fire. Yanking the appendage back, I silently cursed the morning.

'Well, either burn to death in the sun, or be captured' I thought looking back at the group of ponies, a great many of which who were now galloping up the steep hill after me. 'Heh, screw the rules' I thought jumping over the edge of the hill only to be impacted by Rainbow Dash. As she instinctively went around for another pass the light started to burn be again making me scream, which in turn made her freak and drop me into a bunch of trees.

I could hear Morris barking at the top of the hill and what looked to be another pony walked into my vision before the pain of basically being lit on fire and cut up by trees made me back out.

* * *

"Well he shouldn't of tried to run, seeing from what you've said he's done. He deserves to be locked up, or even killed and fed to the wolves and their pups!" I heard a faint conversation, but I was unable to stay conscious long enough to get much out of it. As I faded back out though I thought I saw something flying overhead though. Almost like a dragon, but built more like a snake...

"_Good job fool" I heard making me jump up into a sitting position and try and get away from the woman despite the burning pain covering most of my body. "You've been captured already" the woman said before putting a hand up to her face and sighing. "Do I have to tell you what to do at every turn? Just kill them! You didn't even have to save that posh one when you did, but no, 'can't let her die when I can help!' stupid kid..." _

"_Shut up!" I yelled making the woman's eyes go wide for a moment in surprise at my sudden bravery. "I'm not like you, I wouldn't go and let sompony die!" _

_The woman started at me for a moment before breaking down laughing. "Ohh... Not only have they gotten their peaceful bull in your head, but also the whole speech they have as well!" she said before busting up again. _

_I opened my mouth to say something again, but she reached out and grabbed my jaw slamming it shut before putting her face extremely close to mine. " You're more like me than you think fool. " she said before throwing my head back and I started to tumble over a cliff._

My eyes shot open and I jolted awake again as I hit the floor. The burns sending pain all over my body. I let out a pained grunt quickly followed by a whimper as I tried to get up.

"He may need help getting back in bed" I heard Night Wing's voice ring out in a bored tone only to feel myself being lifted back into a small cot next to where I had been lying. Looking over at the origin of the voice revealed Shining armor and Night Wing sitting across from each other at a small table playing some kind of card game.

Shining Armor's eyes dart over at me and he gives me a glare before looking back at his cards. The bars between the guards and I obscure my vision just barely but enough to catch my attention and make me look at my surroundings. Roughly carved stones made up the walls and floors, small amounts of green grew in between the large stones and a long forgotten brown stain sat in a corner around a small bucket. I noticed that little light was in the cell, but quickly denounced it, seeing as how the guards must of dealt with others who had been changed like myself.

I laid there for a while with my eyes just darting about the room, trying not to move as to aggravate my wounds. After a while my mind started relaying memories, trying to think of how I could've dealt with them better. So engrossed with it, I didn't pay any attention when another guard walked in to relieve the two captains.

The light gray stallion shot me an odd look, questioning the other two on how I had become so messed up, but they just passed him by. The underling watched the two go, but his curiosity was still unsettled and his thoughts raced.

Time continued to pass until I ended up falling back asleep, but a pain in my hoof woke me before I could really start to dream. I looked over at it only to see that the new guard had taken his spear and poked me with it. "What happened to you?" I heard him ask, only for me to let out a sigh.

"You must be new here. Usually the guards don't talk" I said, a humored smile across my face despite the pain. "I got into the sunlight when a group was trying to capture me. Fried my happy ass faster than I think I've ever seen anything go up before"

The stallion's eyes went wide in surprise at my answer, only making my chuckle to myself. "Wh-what are you?" he finally asked.

I looked back up at the ceiling thinking of an answer. 'I don't really know' I thought. 'Ponies don't roast in the sun and neither do humans. Human though should be out of the question'

"Hey! Are you falling back asleep?" I heard the new guard say.

"Well, I don't really know what I am anymore" I finally said, "I killed my nightmare, she started taking over me, then the elements of harmony freed me from that, and everything was fine for a while, just a little odd in the dark, but then all kinds of weird stuff started to happen, ponies realized I needed meat instead of whatever it is ponies normally eat, so I was sent here, for 'harming innocent animals' and 'consumption of other sentient beings' or something like that. You know what though? I just want to go home, see my mom again" I finished, only to feel a sting as tears traveled down the sides of my face.

I heard what sounded like a snicker from outside the cell, but ignored the guard. 'Whatever' I thought, 'see if I'll tell you anything else about me'

As it seemed though, the guard was bored hearing from me, because I didn't hear anything from him until a door opened back up and he was reporting to whoever was there what had happened, which was a big nothing.

"He's just laid there Sir. I would wager he's too injured to move Sir" He said, his voice rebounding off the stone cell. "Thank you Private, but I would leave the wagering for Las Pegasus. We don't need your speculations" Shining Armor's voice rang out after. "Now fall out and head back to the barracks". A quick "Yessir" was said before the clopping of hooves was heard exiting the room.

"How're you feeling?" I heard Armor's voice again, surprising me and making me look over at him. "Fine I suppose, beyond the whole fact that my body is burnt all over and oozing odd white liquid. I am a tad bit parched though" I said. "That's not your problem though, you only need to keep me alive for something, not happy" I quickly added to the end.

The stallion rolled his eyes. "You're only here because you tried to escape" He said, only leaving him open for the question. "Where else would you send some freak who's slowly changing into something that's certainly not a pony?" I asked. Shining Armor shrugged for a moment. "I have no idea. The Princesses didn't have time to send us another letter in respond to our other one due to us having to go out and look for you" he said adding an annoyed look.

"Hm, so what are you guys going to do with me? Cut me up and study me?" I said jokingly, only to receive a worried look from Shining Armor. "Are you nuts? That's just disgusting!" he said, only making me laugh. "Wouldn't surprise me seeing as where I'm from!" I said my laughter finally subsiding.

"Where are you from that is so barbaric?" he asked, a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's not much different from here though. A little more advanced, a bit more cruelty in the world. Oddly enough I'm one of the more nice, calm ones!" I said chuckling again, only for memories to start returning. "Just another boring world like this one. Left folks there too, not specifically on purpose, but not like I can go back an get them"

I heard the Captain let out a sigh, "Don't go thinking like that, its not healthy. You'll see them again one day" he said. I

looked back at the stallion, "No. No I won't. I wished myself here, and here's where I stay."

* * *

Shining Armor was relieved of duty by another guard. This one a proper one who stood quietly and paid attention to everything. His silent presence, while disturbingly quiet, was oddly soothing, allowing my thoughts to drift again, and finally sleep in peace.

"_Hey! Wake up!" my eldest brother pestered me. "Lets play a game! I'm bored!" _

_I rolled over and threw my arm out at him. "Uhg, leave me alone, I just want to sleep" I mumbled. But my brother just kept pestering, and going on until I finally got tired of it and kicked him in the stomach. _

"_Fine then!" he said in a mock hurt voice, before leaving my room. Soon after I realized I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so instead got out of bed and went to the bathroom, only to find my brother had already taken the spot on the toilet. _

_With an annoyed sigh, I waited out in the hallway, wearing only boxers. _


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: Unknown Environment

**Author's Notations: I apologize for the long wait, school has been a pain, but yet again, it's just another excuse that my mind makes to explain why I have not been writing. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I awoke with a faint beeping echoing around me, a bright light making me squint and hold a hoof over my eyes. It took a second for my mind to process the fact that something was different.

Sitting up on the cold metal table, I looked at my hooves finding them back to their original state. The turquoise color and amber hooves giving me a sense of relief, but my mind was screaming inside my head that something was wrong.

Looking up I noticed that my surroundings had changed as well. The room around me was almost pure white, save a few multicolored blinking lights on a console across the room. A small pinprick of pain from my hoof made me look down at it only to find what looked to be an IV of a cloudy yellow liquid on a stand with what looked to be a heart monitor attached to the metal pole.

I felt my stomach turn at the thought of taking it out and looked around for something to stop the bleeding if I did. The solemn bleeps from the monitor quickened as I scanned the room, only to find nothing more than unidentifiable machines littering the room, along with the almost unrecognizable door on the left wall.

Looking back at IV stand, I noted it was on wheels. Figuring I might as well see what was going on, I gently lowered myself from the table. Cringing as the cold surface of the tile floor made contact with my hoof, I attempted to put some weight on it only for a loud crack to emanate through the room as my knee popped almost making me collapse to the floor. Putting my weight on my other hooves had the same effect, other than my back right leg which proceeded to pop when I took my teetering first step.

'Dang... How long was I asleep?' I questioned in my head looking down at my legs. "Where the hay am I anyways?" I asked quietly, receiving no answer as expected. Hooking an unstable hoof around the IV stand, I started wandering around the odd room.

The heart monitor gave it's solemn beeps every second or so, as I wheeled the device over to a machine that looked oddly like a device that had been in the human world, 'What was the name of those stupid things... copier? Whatever...' I thought looking over the flashing console debating whether or not to press one of the buttons or not. Using my better judgment, I turned away from the machine, walking instead to the door.

The IV stand made small hops and jumps as it went over the edges of the tiles. When I stopped at the door, I tried the nob only to find it locked, and the locking mechanism looked almost like the old card key locks from back home.

'Well the only thing trying to break this would accomplish is make an alarm sound, if anything' I thought, starting to turn back around to go look at another on of the machines.

Before I could really turn around though, the sound of the lock mechanism unhinging and had to step back as the door opened to reveal a bright orange pony with a lab coat on. A look of shock encompassed the young mare's face. Her mouth fell open, her small glasses slipping lower down her face, "Y-y-you sh-sh-shouldn't be out of bed yet!" She stuttered, obviously surprised.

My eyes widened as my mind processed what she had just told me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked in a worried tone, a slight tightness in my chest growing as the mare regained her composure.

Clearing her throat the mare adjusted her glasses and looked back at me. "Well I suppose it would be easier to do the tests now" she said before pushing past me and walking towards one of the machines.

My heart rate went through the roof making the beeps more erratic and unnatural, "What're you talking about? What tests?" I attempted to question the mare again only to receive nothing more than the beeping of the heart monitor, and the noise of the mare tapping away at the machine's console.

"Please go sit down on the table, against the wall there" The mare said, pointing towards the table I had woken up on.

My initial thought was to ignore her demand and continue to question her, but I did what the mare asked, in hopes she would answer my questions.

Not too long after, I settled myself on the table, the mare trotted over with a small tool in her mouth which she stuck to my arm only for a sharp jab of pain to jump from the place where she had put the device. As blood started to drip from the small wound, the small device collected it and stored it into a small vial on the back before she removed it and stuck a bandage onto the wound.

"Well to answer your question" She said, trying to remove the large rubber front of the device. "I'm doing tests with my colleagues to see if you're safe enough to let back out into the world... Uhg, could you help me with this?" she asked giving me the device.

"Just pull this end off" she said pointing towards the large red nub on the end. A small pop came from the piece of equipment as it came off revealing what looked to be the nozzle to a vacuum with a light suction.

Giving the item back to the mare I eyed the piece of rubber in my hoof before placing it in her waiting hoof. "Thank you" she said before walking back to the machine, not before putting the rubber nub in a nearby hazardous waste disposal unit.

After a few seconds, she walked back with a similar nub on the end of the device. "Please open your mouth" she said before sticking the device to my tongue for a few seconds. After which she again walked back to the machine and it started to make a light whirring noise.

"Alright, please step off of the table" she instructed before grabbing a small gauze pad and some medical tape. "I'm going to remove your drip, you might feel a bit of a scratch or itch" she said before gently removing the needle from my leg.

I gave an involuntary twitch before shaking my head and looking back at her only to see her holding the bandage over the wound for a few seconds before asking me to apply pressure as she taped it to my leg.

"Thank you, now, probably you're wondering where you are, and all that junk. To be honest I'm surprised you were so quiet through this" She said looking back up at me interest sparkling in her eyes. "You're actually still in Canterlot, well technically a little ways outside the town limits. The Princess had you moved here. Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Orange Meadows. Usually my partner Cloud Surfer is here, but today he was called to a meeting so I had to come in alone"

I was a bit shocked at her sudden talkativeness, but accepted it. "It's nice to meet you Miss Meadows, but my mind is more on what happened? Why have I reverted back to normal?" I asked.

Orange scratched at he back of her neck for a moment, "Well, it's rather hard to explain, but after years of research, we managed to find what the thing causing ponies to turn into, well what we call them is Nightmares like from the old stories, but yours was the only one we were able to separate the pony from the creature. We have yet to really give a name to the creature, but it has definitely given us some valuable information through study" she said lowering her hoof back to the floor. "It has yet to awaken yet"

I grabbed the mare by the shoulders and shook her, my eyes wide with fear. "Kill her before she does! If you don't... I don't even want to think of the consequences..." I said putting the mare down before sitting on the floor with my hooves up to my head.

* * *

After many more different tests involving the different machinery around the lab, all of which Orange Meadows marked down on a small clipboard.

"Alright, the last one is a test to see if your original resistance to the sun has returned" Orange said looking down at the clipboard. "Please follow me"

'Finally something easy and not straining on my body...' I thought letting out a relieved sigh and following the mare.

Leading me through a long corridor, Orange stopped in front of the large door at the end and punching in the code with her snout before grabbing the large wheel. "You may want to close your eyes for a moment" She said before giving the wheel a strong tug and opening the door.

Heat wafted into the air conditioned labs blowing my mane back, as the bright sunlight shined in from the large door. After the initial blinding brightness from under my eyelids, I slowly opened them revealing a bright field. Small patches of flowers were spread out over the entirety of what I could see.

An odd content feeling filled my heart as I looked over the scene, the flowers waving in the light breeze, the almost inaudible sounds of birds chirping, just set my heart at ease.

'What in the world? It wasn't that long since I've been outside, what's wrong with me?' I questioned mentally, furrowing my brow. Orange must've taken my hesitance for fear as she attempted to encourage me to leave. "Don't worry! You've passed all the other tests so far, there's no doubt you'll be able to walk out there without any problems!" she said with an uncertain, but sincere smile on her face.

I released a chuckle before shooting her a smile of my own and stepping outside of the labs. The warmth of the sun reflecting off my coat, besides making me a tad bit warmer, had no effect on me. The sound of Orange's pen scratching on her clipboard was echoing from inside the long closed space of the labs, the sound quickly dying in the long expanse of the open field.

"Alright, you can come back in now" Orange's voice rang out, breaking through my thoughts. I turned back to her with a questioning look on my face, but she looked away, guilt showing on her face. Following the mare's request, I walked back in only for her to press a small button on the wall closing the door and locking it again. "Please come with me" she said walking down the corridor again.

I could only shoot her another odd look before starting to follow her.

* * *

_**Ending Notations: I apologize again, this time for the rather short chapter. **_


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Shock

**Author's Notations: I don't like this chapter much. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

The sound of our hoofsteps reverberated off of the smooth walls of the long hallway as Orange Meadows lead me deeper into the facility.

"I thought you said that seeing if I could survive in the sun was the last test? Where are you taking me?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

No response was given, my only answer being the continued hoofsteps that lead me forwards. The sound sent shivers down my spine making me wish I had just took off when I had the chance. Silently berating myself however was getting me nowhere as I quickly found.

Orange Meadows stopped at a keypad next to a rather large door, again punching in the numbers with her snout, the door slid open. The area behind the door looked as though it had come out of a hospital, a large padded table stood alone in the middle of the room, large lamps hung from the ceiling, multiple different machines lined the walls, and finally a small group of carts were positioned by the table cloths draped over the tops, bright tools assorted on the cloth.

The sight that made my jaw drop though, was a scarlet colored pegasus mare lying on the table. Small straps held her to the table ensuring her immobility, though she looked unconscious.

As I looked down on the scene with almost disgusted shock as the doctors carefully and slowly sliced through the mare's belly revealing her insides. A small tap on the side brought me back to reality, making me look to Orange who looked at me with almost apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten the wrong room number. Please, follow me" The mare said quietly, her eyes trying to keep from looking towards the surgery below before turning back towards the door.

Shooting one last glance at the mare below, before turning away to follow Orange.

* * *

Following Orange had been all to similar to when she had initially lead me to the incorrect room. This time, my mind more wary of the things going on around me as well as what little I could read of the mare's posture.

'Alright, I already knew the was some kind of science institution, a scene like that shouldn't be able to shock me like that did' I thought as Orange rounded a corner, only for me to follow suit. 'It's not as though they just take ponies off the streets and start dissecting them. She most likely signed up for it, or...'

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Sunset had been injured earlier due to an accident in her military training" Orange said, making me jump from the sudden sound cutting through the silence. "She was given a choice between surgery make her fit for service again with a prototype of a new device that was designed to help injured soldiers, or being decommissioned. I believe you can guess her choice"

"I see..." I said, unable to comprehend why she would be in a lab instead of a hospital, but decided to not trouble myself on it.

Rounding another corner, Orange stopped at a door only for me to almost run strait into her. The mare inserted a small keycard into the slot she retrieved from her labcoat before turning and giving it to me. "Alright, I'll need you to remember, your quarters are in room AI234, unless you wish to become lost in the complex and eventually picked up by the night watch, I would pay attention to the signs" She said almost as if she was bored out of her mind. "Now, please go inside and get yourself situated. With good behavior you'll be out in no more than a week, and back to your normal life in... Ponyville was it?" she asked, only for me to sigh.

"It doesn't matter" I said waving off her question, my mood worsened by the news of my 'imprisonment'.

"I see... Well as I said, please get yourself situated, one of my colleagues should be here to pick you up shortly" Orange said pushing the door open with a hoof before moving aside.

"Thank you" I said quietly before walking inside the room the mare offered.

The room looked little different from the one I had woken up in hours ago. A bed was pushed against the wall on the far end, a small cabinet set was in the corner away from that, a small waste disposal unit was in the corner away from that, my guess being used for more than just garbage, and a small shower next to that.

A sigh escaped me as I scanned the small room, thoughts starting to return to when I had been out in the world and how little I remembered of my original home.

'Even with Zecora's memory potion, things are starting to fade away again' I thought walking over to the bed. 'It's not much of a surprise though, as I said this is home'

My eyes lifted up to the ceiling of the small room and out of boredom I started counting the tiles.

* * *

'… three hundred sixty six, three hundred sixty seven...' I thought only to be interrupted by a knock on the door which reverberated though the room. 'Uhg... I hate tiles'. "Come in" I said quieter still trying to recover from the sudden boom of sound.

The door swung open only to reveal a dark green unicorn stallion standing behind it, a small clipboard levitating inches from his face only for it to disappear and for him to look at me with almost bored eyes. "Alright, please come with me" the stallion stated flatly, his monotone matching his outward appearance perfectly.

I hopped off my bed and trotted through the doorway only for him to take up the rear. Outside the room I found another two stallions, one being another unicorn of a hazel color, and the other being a pegasus with a color almost indistinguishable form the wall panels. The two stallions seemed to of been in some kind of argument moments before, as the muttered to each other heatedly before giving me an aggravated glance. The two quickly turned on their hooves though and started walking down the corridor only to quickly turn down a left path.

"Ignore those two" I heard the unicorn behind me say, again his monotone making me want to strangle him. "I'll be leading you to the destination". The stallion quickly stepped around me and started down a path leading off to the right.

Unable to think of many more options I mentally marked my room number and started after him.

Doors we passed seemed different somehow from before. Small slits in the tops showed the interior of some, only revealing a small room lit by an odd bulb which emitted an eerie green glow. For what felt like an eternity the scientist lead me down the same long corridor. Before long, the lights began to dim slightly and a damp smell wafted through the air, I took a peek at another one of the open peepholes only to find that the room was pitch black, but it didn't feel empty.

"Almost there" The stallion said making me jump. "I would advise against being afraid as well, some of the patients in this part of the labs tend to be drawn towards it"

My ears perked as an odd sound echoed through the corridor. It was almost as if a horse had whinnied, but it sounded unnatural. I started to walk closer to the stallion in front of me, despite the fact I didn't know him.

After a few moments though, he stopped and turned to a door on his right before opening it and walking in. I followed only to be met by what looked like a large stasis tube like the ones you see in cartoons. Machines lined the walls behind it, and a small panel next to it acted as controls for increasing the temperature and the like.

The figure inside was almost impossible to make out though, as all it looked to be was a pony shaped silhouette with a very white outline around it. As I approached the look on my face changed from fear to confusion. 'I know this pony...' I thought, only for it to open one of it's eyes. The pony's eye was an odd sharp shape for most equines, the only thing I could think of to even identify them was Nightmare Moon's eyes, though the iris was a blue silver color, the pupil however seemed almost nonexistent. It's gaze fell on me for a moment and I felt a cold chill wash through me, sending a shiver down my spine.

'I don't like it here' I thought as I quickly turned back to the scientist. "May I go back to my room?" I asked, only to be met with an odd stare.

"I apologize, but we're going to need to do some tests first, and it's easier to take blood from that creature if we're in the same room. It's only really been stirring much since you've awoken as well, so we can see there's still some kind of connection between you two" The stallion said only knocking my spirit back down.

"I see..." was the only reply I managed to say as the stallion approached the tank and started fiddling with the controls.

Turning back to the creature, I noticed it was still staring at me. This time though, the look in it's eyes reflected amusement, joy almost which only frightened me more.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Fears

**Author's Notations: I am officially neutral on the fact of everything going on with the show. Please do not question me about it, unless you're just asking my favorite pony or something of the like. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Having watched the doctor go through all of the tests, with the creature in the capsule staring at me the whole time had been chipping away at my nerves. Even after what had felt like a good forty-eight hours passed by and the doctor was leading me back to my room, I still had to check over my shoulder to make sure that the creature wasn't still looking at me.

The light when we had exited the 'sick wing', as the sign on the wall I hadn't noticed said, was little comfort seeing as how I was ushered to my room so quickly and the lights went out signaling that it was time to rest. I laid there in my bed for what felt longer than any time I had ever had to stay still, the pillow covering my face, but eyes wide open.

I dared not close my eyes, afraid of seeing those staring colorless eyes. Though I had never heard it's voice, or even move beyond it's eyes, I could almost hear it laughing at me, mocking me.

After a while, I felt the plea from my side to turn over, but my mind stopped me; 'What if somepony's standing there? Looking at you? Just waiting for you to see it so it can kill you?'. The thought almost paralyzed me, thinking instead to just roll over without moving my head from under the pillow.

Too afraid to close my eyes, I just rolled over, only to think I had seen something. Curiosity started to well up in my head until I finally threw the pillow off my head and looked around.

The only thing out of ordinary was the face of a small digital clock had come out of one of the panels on the wall revealing it was three in the morning. Rubbing my eyes with my hooves, I noticed the messages from my abdomen telling me I needed to use the facilities, or in this case the disposal unit in the corner.

Getting out of bed and trotting over to the waste disposal unit was easy, my tired eyes not registering much beyond the goal. When I turned around and angled myself in the right position, I noticed a familiar pair of eyes staring at me from the far wall, not a foot above my bed.

My eyes shot open and my bowels opened up, but I was frozen, fixated on those pair of eyes. Slowly I noticed that they started moving around the room, looking over it only for the lids to fall halfway, almost in boredom.

_Looks almost as bad as mine. _I heard. _Only difference is where your bed would be there's the stasis tube hahaha! _The laughter echoed off the walls and bounded about in my head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but found that my voice had vanished. Barely audible wheezes came out instead only for the eyes to show amusement.

_Oh come now, I'm not that scary am I? No, no, no, the ones in the cells around me, those are the scary ones! _The voice said. _ Hay, there's this one not three doors down from me that has an extremely thin pony, but he's really tall! I've tried to talk to him, but he never says anything beyond '**Foals, I love foals**' It's really odd, and this is coming from the pair of eyes on your wall! _

"W-what do you want?" I asked, finally finding my voice, only to be met by another chuckle.

_I want out, just like you kiddo._

* * *

The lapse of time passing was only shown by the lights going off and the doctors telling me it was time to sleep. Testing had become monotonous, little more than sitting in the room with the different doctors as they ran tests on the creature lying in the tube. Once in a great while they would take me out topside and let me sit in the sun for a while or run around the top of the complex a few times before testing my heart rate.

Discussion while it was tested on was normal for the creature, though I was unable to answer back beyond nods or a shake of the head. Nighttime visits were common though, often not much was conveyed though as the scientists seemed to of put microphones in the room which had made them go nuts when I had said the simple 'what do you want' to an empty room.

I noticed quickly that I seemed to be the only one able to see the changes in the creature along with hear it's voice.

* * *

"Alright" The blue stallion said as he opened the door leading outside. "Today we'll need you to push yourself. Your goal is a twenty laps. I know that your previous limit seemed to be around sixty, sixty-five on a good day, but you'll be testing something for us" the doctor said pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid that I noticed had no bubbles in it. "Now I recognize that look in your eyes, but don't worry, this will only stimulate your amygdala, or the part of your brain that processes fear"

The scientist's words did little to help calm me, but I nodded anyways, knowing the test was going to happen anyways, if I agreed with it or not.

"Okay, here we go" the stallion said walking up to me before stabbing the needle into my neck making me jolt. "It may take a few seconds to take effect, but when you start to feel afraid, I want you to start running"

I turned around and watched as the stallion walked back into the laboratories and the door shut behind him leaving only the small camera on the top of the building to show what was going on.

I stood there for a moment not really paying attention to anything around me until I looked strait up into the air. The clear blue sky shown back down, but the old feeling in my gut was telling me I needed to get away from it. I looked around only for almost everything else to create the same reaction, I started backing up until I bumped into the building that served as the top of the laboratories. Whirling around I only found that the small stone building had changed. Shadows that had once barely been noticeable stood out almost as if they were reaching for me.

I felt bile rising up in my throat and before I could stop myself I vomited up what little of the lunch that I had managed to eat before the testing started. Without a second to spare, I whirled around on the back of my hooves and started galloping. A small siren wailed in the distance, but that only made more of the hairs on my back stand up on end.

Shadows were coming from everywhere, horrifying me more with every hoof beat. A low booming noise came from underground, almost laughter, reverberating multiple different times before I halted trying to turn around again, trying to flee from the horrifying noise.

As I turned though I saw a group of ponies, the small tails of their coats trailing behind them as they rushed after me. A hazel unicorn lead the charge a small syringe floating above her head.

My eyes grew wider at the sight of the small item floating above her head 'No, no, they're not coming near me with that thing!' I shouted inside my head galloping off to the right of the group, only for another group of unicorns I hadn't seen to grab me with their magic and lift me into the air. I was powerless, only able to look at it in horror as the hazel unicorn put the needle of the syringe in my neck and pushed the clear liquid into my bloodstream.

For a few seconds nothing changed, my heart with still beating almost fast enough to pop out of my chest, and my mind still going off on how I could get away. As I started trying to struggle again, my vision started to dim and I quickly found my limbs heavier and heavier. Before I blacked out I noticed that the unicorns were lowering me onto something.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded me, accompanied by an unnatural silence. I slowly tried to get up, only to find that my pony body was unable to._

_Rolling onto my side and onto my hooves, I stood up looking around. Nothing shown through the dark, and not a sound echoed back to me, even my own breathing sounded muffled. I took a step forward only for nothing to meet my hoof making me topple forward. Nothing was felt as I drifted, spinning slightly. _

_I opened my mouth trying to call out, but the sound of my voice was almost inaudible even for me to hear. I attempted to scream, this time for it to completely be cut off._

_Growing annoyed of the spinning and the lack of sound, I started to wave my arms at random trying to stop, but found it to little use. Unable to think of anything else I let out a heavy sigh which propelled me backwards. Giving up on my attempts to get stable, I just floated on, thinking about what had happened in my life. _

_'Heh, wish I could've been better friends with Twilight and her friends, too bad. After what happened, however long ago, they'll probably be frightened of me. Well, maybe I could move up north, wonder if there's something up there...' I thought floating through the darkness. 'Not as if they're the only interesting ponies in this world, maybe some of those... what were they? Zonies? Bah, whatever' _

_I closed my eyes, ignoring the empty world around me._

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I realized I in some unrecognizable place, with a loud humming noise coming from around me. Looking up from where I was lying I found that I was in some kind of machine.

"Please calm down, we are only scanning your body to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you. Please don't move" A voice said over the intercom, only wanting to make me crawl out. "We were almost finished when you awoke so this should only take... Alright done!"

A few seconds after the mare on the intercom stopped talking, whatever I was lying on started moving out of the machine slowly, the bright florescent lights above practically blinding me as the only shade was from a silhouette of a unicorn standing over me, a few strands of hair from the pony's mane touching my face.

"Alright, come, you seem to be fine, thought going outside might be a bit frightening for you for a while" The mare said before backing up away from the table.

I started trying to get up, but noticed that the table slowly started turning sideways allowing me to simply fall onto my hooves. I rubbed my eyes for a moment, trying to get the afterimage off my eyes. When I opened them again, the hot-pink unicorn mare was staring at me. Her long violet mane hanging over her shoulder, blocking her ID that was hanging on her labcoat.

"My name is Violet Jewel, I'll be with you for the next few weeks!" Violet said a large smile that almost seemed contagious. "I hope we can become good friends!"

I returned the mare's smile, though a bit less enthusiastically, and she proceeded to skip out of the room humming something to herself. Shaking my head and facehoofing I followed her, hoping that we were returning to my room shortly.

**Ending Notations: having off weeks for the writing. I found that having friends IRL does that...**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Escape

**Author's Notations: Well that escalated quickly.**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved. **

Spots

_Day 435 _

I had been having a rather tough time since Crescent left... Most of the ponies in the town have started to drift away again like they had when I first woke up after being rejected by his body. Pinkie Pie is the only one who still talks to me anymore, but she's a little odd to say the least. 

Walking around town without getting worried glances is almost impossible anymore, and it's been chipping away at me... 

I just wish things could go back to how they were... Crescent Shield playing with the others kids, while I head out with their mothers. Even if Rainbow Dash never did lose that look in her eyes. 

Twilight and I discussing our favorite stories, Pinkie and I joking around, even Rainbow telling me about her accomplishments. 

I may have disliked the small town, but the few friends I had I still miss... 

My mind jumps to Crescent though, almost much too often. I don't know what happened to him, or why he started reacting like that after how long he's been here. I just hope and pray, to whatever God may be out there, that he's safe. 

Crescent Shield

The oddest feeling ran down my spine and into my gut making me stop for a moment. I didn't see the unicorn in front of me stop and look at me oddly due to my stupor. "You alright?" I finally heard Violet ask, her voice kicking me back into reality.

I shook my head in a poor attempt to clear it and nodded with a fake smile plastered on my face again, "No worries, just remembered something" I said quickly trying to make myself seem less conspicuous.

"Aaaaalrighty then!" The mare said a bright smile lighting up her face before she turned back around to lead me towards, wherever it was she was taking me.

After a short time of staring at the tiles, I noticed that we were getting into the darker side of the facilities. The slight cold feeling of this side slowly closed around me and the lights dimming sent another shiver down my spine, but I followed the odd mare towards what I suspected to be the creature's containment chamber.

An odd whistling noise surprised me, only to find it was Violet, whistling an oddly familiar tune. I racked my brain trying to remember the name, or even the lyrics. Something about a Sun. 'Damn...' I cursed unclenching my jaw and going through the door that Violet opened.

The creature oddly enough just seemed to be floating there in it's tube. I noticed that the heart monitor by the far wall had flat lined, but all of the sound in the room was dead. I stomped my hooves on the ground, but found that they made no sound.

I was quickly pushed aside as Violet Jewel ran in, her mouth wide open, terror in her eyes. 'Can't really blame her' I thought to myself stepping out of the room only for my ears to start working again. 'Her boss is going to have a conniption'

I looked back into the room only to find the mare violently slamming her head against the wall. A horrified look overcame my visage as blood started to show up on the wall as well as her horn snapping off and flying at the still open door. A solid clang rebounded as the horn bounced off the door, just as the mare reared back and her skull split on impact.

My eyes wide, and mind in a state of shock, I just started walking away from the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

A scientist was walking up to me minutes later, and I attempted to say what had happened, but my mind was just too horrified that I hadn't managed to get much out beyond simple vowels

The scientist was paying extremely close attention to me, up to the point where I facehoofed and started over for the eighth time. "Violet... in room with... black creature thing... killed herself..." I blurted out.

The stallion, finally understanding, pulled a small radio out of his coat pocket and started ordering for a medical team to get over to NE2239 on the double. "Alright, please come with me" The stallion said after putting the radio back in his coat.

The stallion hurried down the corridors, making seemingly random turns until we came to what looked almost like a vault door. Punching in the code with a hoof, the door slowly started to open revealing a gray room with a small window over to the side with another door on the far wall. The scientist quickly ushered me in before galloping to a small door that had been right next to the panel the stallion put the code into.

The doors quickly shut before I could see what had happened next leaving me in a barren room wondering what was going to happen. A low hissing noise was heard from outside the room and after a dulled 'ding' was sounded, a blurred shape entered the room behind the window. The blurred shape, which I assumed was the scientist, walked over to the far wall and started doing something.

Bright orange lights started flashing on the walls of the gray chamber I was in and a mechanical voice sounded, _"Decontamination process engaged". _'What?' I questioned in my mind only for an almost deafening hissing noise to fill the room. I covered my ears and looked around to see a bright blue smoke coming from small places on the walls.

After a few seconds of the hissing, it suddenly stopped and the smoke quickly dissipated. I felt almost as though I had been scrubbed down with something, as my fur was sticking up on end, and my skin was tingling almost as though someone was running something over it.

The door opposite the one I entered quickly opened followed by a rush of warm air. I galloped over to the door to find that something had taken out most of the laboratories leaving a gaping hole that lead to the surface.

I noticed the stallion was not far behind me, but something about him looked different, dead almost. "This is what is left of the old facilities" he explained in a tired voice. "A while ago, an escape attempt was made by one of the creatures who were being held there, and the only option they had was to detonate the reactor that powered the facility". The stallion looked down sadly. "My pregnant wife was in there when it happened. Her last day working before she was allowed on leave"

I looked at the stallion, empathy biting into my chest. "I'm sorry" I managed to say before an alarm rang out from behind the door that we had come from.

"Thanks, but we need to leave now!" he shouted over the alarm before climbing up the pile of rocks and other debris to the hole in the ceiling. The scientist held a hoof down for me to grab onto, I climbed up onto the pile of rocks and took his hoof doing my best to get up on the surface with his help. As soon as I was up, the stallion took off and I was quick to follow.

Before getting half a mile away, what felt like an earthquake shook us almost off our hooves. I looked back for a second only to see a large crater form in the middle of what looked like a calm, grassy plain.

I turned back around only to fly off my hooves from tripping over a rock. A yelp of pain jumped from my mouth as I collided with the ground. I tried to get back up, but I seemed to of sprained my hoof and trying to put weight on it just increased the pain.

I looked back to call the scientist back for help, but he had already galloped too far to hear me. I started limping frantically towards where I had seen him run, but before I had managed to get very far a deafening explosion rocked the earth below me and launched me forward.

Time seemed to slow as I flew through the air, spinning slightly. As I impacted the ground I could feel my body shake, but it felt dulled.

I watched as chunks of rocks and the laboratories landed around me. I started trying to get up, but my shaky legs wouldn't support me. I could only look at the crater that the large facilities, that so many scientists had been in, shock weighing down on me.

After a few moments a dull throbbing pain bit into my head and crawled up from my injured leg. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, trying to bite back the pain, but it fought through my efforts.

Opening my eyes for a moment, I watches as slowly my vision began to become more and more hazy, every time I blinked details would fuzz out before I could barely see.

My strength, drained by the pain. Blinking one more time, I watched as some kind of darkness overcame my vision. I closed my eyes again, but this time they didn't open.

I just hope and pray, to whatever God may be out there, that he's safe. 


End file.
